The Only Exception
by theraggedypond
Summary: It's been seven long years. Seven years since the incident at Ouran Academy. Takashi Morinozuka is back, and he's changed. The question is, will one host accept him so easily after all he did? Sequel to 'My Thoughts You Can't Decode'.
1. Away From The Sun

The new story's here! I told you all I'd be back! MWAHAHAHAHAAHA! Ahem. Anyway, I promised myself that I'd spare some readers the agony of reading sorrow in my "real" story. I choose to write alongside violence because it is not an unusual thing. Who's with me? *does a fist pump*

But, then I thought again, nope.

I'm writing violence in if I damn well choose to.

So…

Despite my various projects and benchmarks coming up, here we go!

Prepare for thy sequel you all have coveted!

Oh, and this whole story is dedicated to Fruitsbasketluver123, because she was the 100th reviewer. So bow down and worship the ground this mighty goddess walks upon!

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Away From The Sun**

He had stared at the photo for what had seemed like ages. It was the only thing he'd been allowed to take with him where he was going. They didn't even give him cellmates. No, he was alone. Isolated. Forgotten. Left to waste away in a cold, dark room. It was enough to drive him to near madness.

That photograph was the only thing that had kept him tethered to the world.

Every face smiled warmly up at him where they lay in his hands. Even his own wore a little half smile. It was a picture of all the hosts. It was the only thing he had wanted to take with him. They'd allowed it.

It had been nearly seven years. He knew this, and constantly waited for that day that that door would open, he'd get out, see the sun again. He wanted to see his friends again, to hear them laugh again, to find out how much had changed. Mitsukuni's childish face beamed up at him. He snickered, wondering if his little cousin still looked the same.

He thought of each host in turn. Was Tamaki still as goofy as he'd been back then? Was Kyouya finally the head of his father's corporation, as he had so desperately desired? Had Hikaru recovered fully from his injuries? Did Kaoru still hate him? And Haruhi, had she finally achieved her dream of becoming a lawyer?

He had accepted the fact that Haruhi was lost to him. These long seven years had given him time to think. He'd accepted that he had problems. Those could be fixed, at the very least tamed. Haruhi wouldn't wait for him. She'd find a man that could make her laugh, not fear for her safety. A good guy. He had no problem with that.

Now that he had established all this, he wondered if they could ever be friends again. If all of them could forgive him, accept him back into the fold. It seemed childish yes, but he needed something to hold onto to. They could let bygones be bygones, right? He hoped so. He prayed so.

Rolling over, he shut his eyes wearily, drifting towards the end of another day. He fell asleep, photograph in one large hand. His mind washed away into the dream-like state of numbness. And he stayed like for the entire night, lost in a stupor.

The next morning, he groggily sat up, ruffling his ebony hair. It had grown long in the last years. Brushing his shoulders, he threw his bangs back from his face. He hated his long hair, he hated his beard. It was stupid looking he knew it.

Debating on how he could manage to cut it, the door cracked open for the first time in seven years. His silver eyes widened, then squinted shut in pain as the dim light pricked his pupils. Shielding his eyes, he squinted at the figure. It was a very tiny person, who ever they were.

Wait, no….

It couldn't possibly be…..

He stood abruptly, hand falling away from his eyes. Soundlessly, he embraced the man before him in a hug. The man returned it without hesitation, golden-brown eyes spilling tears of joy. "It's so good to see you." He whispered out hoarsely. "You too, Mitsukuni. You too."

Mitsukuni Haninozuka smiled, drawing back to look at his cousin. The childish tinge in his voice was gone. "Who is this strange man I just embraced? I didn't know a hobo was in here. Excuse me, sir?" he said slowly, clearly enunciating each word. "Do you know where I might find my cousin?"

"You're funny." He narrowed his eyes at his cousin. The only thing that had changed about Mitsukuni was the shape of his face. It had grown more angular, no longer round. Despite his new facial structure, nothing else had changed. He began to laugh. "Shouldn't you have gotten taller, midget?" He set a hand on his head.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Mitsukuni whined. "Not all of us can be freakishly tall like you!" It was so easy for them to fall back into step. But inside, both of them knew how much had changed. They just wouldn't admit it.

"It's time to go." He breathed in sharply. His eyes slid from his cousin's face to the door. Light filtered in, hurting his eyes. It was a beautiful sight. Slowly, he edged toward the door, Mitsukuni's hand on his arm. They passed the guards, went down the long white hall. Carefully, the two men walked down the stairs, heading for the door. It was taking all of his willpower not to run for those doors. He ignored the people gawking at him.

They finally reached the doors, and Mitsukuni opened them.

And for the first time in seven years, Takashi Morinozuka looked up at the sun.

* * *

They walked down the street, avoiding the strange looks of passerby. Takashi's raggedy appearance was certainly drawing odd glances. It was as if he'd lived alone on an island for several years. Quietly making their way to a café, Mitsukuni thrust a large bag into his hands. "Go change. We can catch up in a minute." Nodding stoically, Takashi walked up to a waitress, asking where the restrooms were located. After giving him a look over, she pointed in the direction.

Quietly thanking her, he proceeded down the hallway. Once inside, he opened the bag, taking out its contents. There was a razor, scissors, and some clothes. Takashi held them up. It was a black t-shirt and white pants. And some other necessities as well. Hurriedly, he picked up the razor, and began shaving with fervor. Once his face was perfectly smooth, he began cutting his hair, taking more time with that. It soon reverted back to its' original style.

Silently sending a prayer of thanks to Mitsukuni, he tugged on the clothes. Perfect fit. That was to be expected. Takashi looked at his reflection in the mirror, staring at himself. He looked exactly the same. His eyes seemed to have aged yes, but that was about it. They had an oldness in them way beyond his twenty-five years of living.

On his way back to his cousin, he debated on how their conversation would go. Naturally, they'd talk about all the other former hosts. They might even get to talk about that ring sitting smugly on Mitsukuni's finger. That's right. He noticed. And he planned to get an answer.

He sat down at the tiny table, facing his blonde-haired cousin. "Yeah, I know, but I have to go, okay? Alright. I love you." Mitsukuni flicked his phone shut. "You're probably wondering who I was talking to." He leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his head. The man's face wore a contented smile. "It was Reiko. You never met her, she came to Ouran after you were gone, but you'd like her, promise."

His eyes grew misty as a memory replayed in his head. "She tripped in the hallway once, and nobody stopped to help her. No one even took one look at her. It was like she had the plague. I noticed it on my way to class. She was just sitting in the hallway, her books all scattered around her. I came over, asked if she wanted help. She said no." Mitsukuni laughed. "She was so stubborn. Still is, actually.

"Anyway, so I didn't listen to her, and began to pick up her books. And she, well…. You'll know about that later. So then I help her up and hand her her books. And get this? As soon as her hand touches mine, I just feel this overwhelmingly warm sensation. She must've to, because she retracted her hand like I'd burned her. After all that, we just started seeing each other more often. We got to know each other, and we fell in love with each other. I honestly can't wait for you to meet her, Takashi. She's so amazing."

Takashi quietly listened to his cousin. He smiled a little, happy at his newfound love. "That's wonderful, Mitsukuni. I'm happy for you." Mitsukuni smiled at the waitress, who had appeared out of nowhere with massive hunks of cake. "Hey, Mitsukuni! Nice to see you here!" she smiled as she set the desserts down. "And who's your handsome friend?"

Takashi smiled tightly at her, uncomfortable. As she left, Takashi looked at Mitsukuni in reproach. "You're still on the cake? I hope you haven't got cavities." He forked a large piece of strawberry cake into his mouth. "Uh uh." He looked down at his own. Pushing across the table he said, "So what's new, Mitsukuni. Tell me everything that's happened since I…." he flinched, "…left."

He stopped eating. "Hmmmmmm….." His cousin blinked up at him. "Kyou-chan still isn't the head of his daddy's company yet." He said, voice slowly tilting back to childish. "He's vice president though, so that's good." Takashi nodded. "Let's see…. Ummmmmm…. Kao-chan and Hika-chan are doing better now. Hika-chan is even saying he forgives you. He got himself a girlfriend! She's just like him! They're always pulling pranks on everyone! Kao-chan… He's the one who ended up alone. Kinda sad, huh?" Mitsukuni looked down at his plate.

"Where'd my cake go?"

"You ate it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, anyways…." Hurriedly, Mitsukuni dug into his other cake. "An Tama an Ha cha got mahhed." Takashi looked at him, confused. "What? Mitsukuni, don't talk with your mouth full." He reprimanded. The blonde swallowed, blinking at him. They stared each other down for a full two minutes. Then, Mitsukuni caved.

"I said, Tama-chan and Haru-chan got married!"

They stared at each other more, gauging the other's reaction.

"And?" Takashi said, disinterested. "Is she finally a lawyer now?" Mitsukuni looked at him, disbelieving. "Uh, yah she is. And a really good one. She got Reiko out of trouble one time." But before Takashi could ask why, he glanced at his watch. It was the same one from many years ago, covered in bunnies. Little did his cousin know, long ago he had given up Usa-chan.

"I promised Reiko I'd be home in a couple minutes. You should come with me, since you have nowhere to really stay." Takashi nodded, rising. "Let's go. I want to meet her." Mitsukuni beamed, walking out of the café. "Hey, Takashi?" he asked shyly, looking down. " Hm?" He shook his head. "Never mind." Raising an eyebrow, the two men began walking.

All of a sudden, a warm weight settled on Takashi's shoulder, and a chin plopped down on his head. "Let's go." Takashi smiled up at his cousin, happy. Happy he'd taken him back so easily, how he acted as if nothing had happened. It made Takashi feel better.

At least until he reached Mitsukuni's house.

* * *

It was a small two story home with yellow paint and black trim. A garden ran wild and unruly around the house. There was an ominous looking sign painted in the front door. Takashi raised his eyebrow at it, giving Mitsukuni a _what the hell_ look. To which he laughed, running fingers through his blonde hair. "Reiko put that on there. She said she it would protect us."

Mitsukuni jumped off Takashi's back when they went up the steps, straightening himself. "Ready to meet her?" The man looked at his cousin. "Sure." Mitsukuni advanced cautiously, keys in hand. He unlocked the door, cracking it open. Peering through the doorway, he noticed the emptiness and motioned for Takashi to follow him.

All hell broke loose.

A raven-haired blur flung itself at Mitsukuni, arms wide. Catching it, it looked at the tall man curiously. Takashi observed that it was a small girl. Her black hair was a mess, flowing wildly all over the place. Her eyes were golden-brown, like her father's. In a flash, she made an odd hand gesture at Takashi, muttering gibberish. After that, the little child placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Shinju*, what have I told you? You're not allowed to curse people, it scares them away." Takashi's eyes widened. "Curse?" He gave his cousin another _what the hell_ look. Her thumb popped out of her mouth. "Yep, you're big and scary so I put a curse on you that'll make your hair fall out in…" Shinju paused. "…now."

Nothing happened.

"Daddy…" Shinju turned to him, eyes filling. "W-Why didn't it work?" A voice floated down the stairs. "Because Shinju, my lovely daughter, curses do not work on family members." A very pregnant woman glided down the stairs, dressed in all black. Her black hair was pulled up into a worker's bun, strands wisping around her face. "You must be Takashi." She turned and looked at her husband reproachfully.

"My sugary demon, you are late! I curse you for you lateness, your way of life, and what you've done to me!" Her clear voice rang indignantly through the house. Shinju covered her ears, squinching her eyes closed. "I cannot fit into any of my things! _Just what do you expect me to wear?__** DRAPES?**_" Reiko shouted louder, causing her daughter to start crying.

Reiko snapped out of her hormone-induced rant. Looking down at her crying child, she whispered, "Shinju, my sweet child of darkness, whatever is the matter?" She drew her daughter to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Oh my child, I'm sorry. Mother is just a little tired right now, what with your new baby brother on the way." Shinju pressed her face against her mother's belly. "When's he comin' out, Momma?" Reiko smoothed her hair back. "Soon, dearest. Soon."

Takashi suddenly felt terrible awkward, like he was intruding. He was just about to leave, when Reiko's head snapped up. "Oh no, Takashi Morinozuka. You are not leaving to go to that cheap motel a couple blocks down." He turned white. _'How did she know that?'_ He swallowed. "Okay."

"Well, I should show you to your room." Mitsukuni chimed, grabbing his hand. Reiko, taking Shinju's hand, followed suit. When they came to a threadbare room upstairs, she pushed them aside. The woman began to chant incantations, sprinkling various herbs and water in the air. Shinju watched with fascination evident in her golden-brown eyes.

"What did you do?" Takashi asked. "I cleansed your room of any dark energy, cast a protective charm, and if you ever bring a woman in here, I shall know immediately." Reiko stated. Leaving the room, she cast one final glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, and my sugary demon, I do hope you told him about the reunion party tonight."

The door clicked shut.

* * *

"What party?" Takashi rounded on Mitsukuni. "Woah, woah, it's just a reunion party!" He raised his hands defensively. "I invited some people from the old academy, and maybe some of the Host Club." Mitsukuni thought for a moment. "Wait, yeah. I invited _all_ of them." He grew white.

Takashi let out an even breath. "What will I wear?" he muttered, irritable. "What you have on, since they're showing up in…." He checked his watch. "One hour." The man blanched again. "Okay, Takashi, you can do this. It's just been seven years."

He threw his hands up. "SHIT!" Reiko's voice floated in. "Language, Takashi Morinozuka." He glared at her through the door. "And I know you are not glaring at a pregnant woman. That's bad luck, you know." Mitsukuni half-grinned at the door. "I love that woman."

"I love you too, my dearest one."

"Mitsukuni, help me out here." Takashi looked at his stupidly grinning cousin. "_What do I do?_" His grin rapidly vanished. "Be yourself." He said simply. "They'll all love you again. Don't worry." Mitsukuni looked at his watch again. "I'll introduce you back a half hour into the party. It should be fun." Takashi sweat dropped.

'_Yeah. Fun…' _

The hour came and went by quickly. Takashi lay on his bed, the only colorful object in the room. It was completely black instead. He stared a hole into the ceiling. This was going to be bad. He just knew it. He could see it all playing over again in his head.

The horror, the blood, all the confusion.

He fought down the wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him. Swallowing thickly, he glanced at the clock. Mitsukuni should be texting him any minute now. He'd presented Takashi with a cell phone, demanding that he keep it. Maybe if he fell asleep…..

His phone sang out "Cause I'm A Blonde".

_It's time._ The text read. Point blank. Right to the point. There was no going back now. No backing out or backing down. Mitsukuni would kill him. No, Reiko would _curse_ him. Takashi shuddered. She scared the hell out of him.

Cautiously, the tall man got up, opening his door. The smell of food and the sound of music drifted around his senses. He trumped down the stairs quietly, adjusting his shirt.

This was it.

The big moment.

After seven years, he was finally going to see his friends again.

Would they hate him?

Would they love him?

Would they accept him?

Reject him?

So many questions, so many possible answers.

Takashi was going crazy trying to find them.

A warm hand settled on his forearm. He looked down. It was the little girl, Shinju. "C'mon, Uncle Mori. It's 'kay." She stumbled over her words, half asleep. And, in a way he used to do with her father long ago, he placed an affectionate hand on her head.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Alright everybody, can I have your attention?" Mitsukuni shouted over the rumble. "Please?" He tried again. No luck. No one was paying any mind to the small blonde man. They were all happy about meeting each other again.

Umehito Nekozawa was talking to Reiko in a corner, glowing over her swelling belly, blessing the child with incantations. She, in turn, was thanking him and doing the same thing to his girlfriend, Renge. Renge was another girl who had come after Takashi. She had been awkward, jumping from group to group, not knowing where she fit in.

She had tried the Black Magic Club, but decided it didn't suit her tastes. Regardless of that, she and Umehito had continued talking to each other. He had seemed very nice. And after a few years of dating, Renge had accidentally gotten pregnant. Though Umehito had apologized over and over and over, she had actually been pleased with what she called "my little prince of darkness".

Hikaru was with his girlfriend Chikako*. Both were planning on how to secretly get vodka into the punch bowl. He tucked her auburn hair behind her ear, kissing her neck. She told him how much she loved him. Chikako had been a nurse tending to Hikaru after his accident. They bonded quickly. He had said she was too pretty to be working there; she said she'd push his bed out of the window. Kaoru hadn't shown.

Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya were sitting on the couch, debating animatedly. Her hair had grown out; something Tamaki had always wanted her to do. He had calmed down some; something she had wanted him to do. She was still as flat-chested as ever, but she made up for it in intellect. Haruhi was the cleverest lawyer at her firm. So in short, she could always outsmart her husband if necessary. With Kyouya, it was always difficult.

Her eyes strayed to Mitsukuni, knowing something was up. There was something the blonde wanted to say. She knew the signs. He was shifting uneasily on his feet, eyes cast down. So, in a very old Haruhi manner, she used her court room voice.

"Everyone, listen to what Mitsukuni has to say!"

The room hushed.

The spotlight fell on his tiny figure.

The music was turned down.

"Well, ummmmm…." Mitsukuni started, not sure how to begin. "Well, thank you all for coming to the reunion. How does everybody feel?" The party guests cheered at him. Apparently, they had brought their _own_ alcohol. Now they were all hammered. Mitsukuni rolled his eyes.

"I, umm, God how do I put this?" Reiko got up, standing beside her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his own. Suddenly, Mitsukuni had a bought of courage. "Recently, I have run into an old friend. They were very dear to me during my high school years, maybe even more so than my time with all of you. We talked, and I have seen how much they have changed. It is astounding what kind of person they have become."

The liquored hosts' eyes flickered in interest, trying to remember.

Trying to think back.

To a time of carefree actions.

Comprehension dawned in one's eyes.

'_He couldn't possibly mean…'_

But before they could get a sentence out, Mitsukuni turned to the entryway and said with a grin, "You can come out now." Out from the shadows stepped a relic from the past.

Something that everyone thought they'd never live to see.

Someone they thought they'd never see.

Takashi Morinozuka stepped into the light of the party.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor in total shock.

Hikaru tilted his head curiously, confused. Chikako grabbed his arm in a vice grip, whispering disbelievingly. "Is that the guy that hurt you all those years ago?" The elder twin nodded, head still tilted, thinking hard.

Nekozawa and Renge just sat there, not knowing what the hell was going on. They'd never met the man. But they'd heard the story. Everyone had.

Kyouya smirked a smirk of recognition. His glasses flashed, and he whispered to himself, "Look whose back."

Tamaki said nothing, did nothing, but cut a glance at his wife. Her face had paled somewhat drastically. He remembered those long, hard weeks of holding her. How it got to the point where he didn't _have _to tell Ranka why he was in bed with his daughter. Well, not _in_ bed. He was always above the sheets, holding her tight. She'd cry so loud, so long, that Tamaki would sometimes wonder if she'd ever get through it.

Sometimes she would even be asleep, still crying and calling out Takashi's name in her sleep. It seemed that every dream was the same, her looking for him over and over again, never to be found. When she awoke, she cried. The tears never stopped. Until one day, when she'd kissed him. "Thank you." She had whispered before falling into an exhausted sleep.

It was all because of Takashi Morinozuka.

The question was, how would his wife do now that he was back again?

Haruhi stood, blood drained from her face.

* * *

Does anyone out there know the band from which I am stealing my story title's from? Hmmmm?

There we go! And thus, it is beginning! SQUEAL. I'm happy!

Shinju = pearl

Chikako = clever

Or at least that's what the names said. I hope I got them right! R and R lovelies, because I'm back!

-Danielle


	2. Memories Remain

I'm suffering a sever case of writitis. Writitis is a ghastly, shadow of a creature, spurned by the demands of the everyday world. It falls upon writers who are being pressured to write too much. I have fallen victim to this dreaded, made-up disease. I have to write several reports, take lots of notes, write newspaper articles for my newspaper, and manage to find the time to fabricate this story for all of you reading.

So I'm sorry I've been away… I've just been trying to get rid of my disease…

Fruitsbasketluver91, you are truly a gift from God. Without you, I would've never been able to try writing this second chapter. Words cannot express my gratitude.

Songs: _Miss Independent _by Kelly Clarkson, and the first part of Goodbye Love from _Rent_. Ya know, the arguing part of it at the start?

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Memories Remain **

Haruhi felt every head in the room swivel to look at her. She took an unsteady breath. "I-I-" She blinked in disbelief. Tamaki stood up next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, love?" He whispered in her ear. His touch suddenly sent a wave of repellent actions her way. Unbelievingly enough, she wanted to remove his arm quickly, to not let Takashi see.

Takashi.

Haruhi glared holes into the carpet below her. She could still feel everyone looking at her, judging her, trying to base their reactions on hers. What she did now would be the basis for everyone else's judgment at this new development. Stop looking at me, Haruhi wanted to scream. She wanted to be unstable, slap Takashi, and demand to know how he could've been so _stupid._

She wanted so badly to make him suffer like she did all those years ago. Anything to make him realize what she went through. Haruhi's eyes watered at the memories, but she brushed it off carefully. Putting on her best poker face, she stared up at everyone. "Yes, I'm fine." Moving out of Tamaki's grasp, she slowly walked over to Mitsukuni. Determinedly avoiding _his_ presence, the woman shook his hand in a business-like manner.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I have to get back to the firm. There's a very important case I'm working on, I practically had to _beg_ my boss to let me go tonight. Reiko." She nodded cordially in her direction. Reiko looked at her quizzically, hand on her swollen belly.

"Goodbye, everybody." Ignoring everyone else's strange looks, Haruhi walked back over to Tamaki, stretching a fake smile across her face. The good thing about her husband was he didn't know the difference. Whether the smile was real or fake, he'd never know. She'd just work out things her own way. Haruhi didn't need any interference.

"Love you." The woman gave Tamaki a quick kiss on the lips. He looked at strangely, just like in the high school days. His violet eyes were begging her to tell him what was wrong. Why she was leaving, when they both _knew_ she didn't have a case. Haruhi shrugged it off, heading to the door.

Key shaking in her hand, Haruhi managed to open her car. Slipping into the seat, confidently she waved to the people peeking out of the blinds. They just stared, so she pretended to call someone on her phone, jabbing it against her ear. Pulling out of the driveway, Haruhi drove.

And drove.

And drove.

And drove some more.

She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she needed to go. Tears blurred her vision. Driving soon became impossible. Swerving to the side of the road, her engine stalled. Haruhi hit the steering wheel, fists denting the leather. She threw her phone across the cab, watching it hit the window. She ranted and ranted, going on about everything in the world. Eventually she lost her words and just screamed in the empty car.

When that was finally over, Haruhi broke down. Slumping her head against the wheel she cried, deep nerve-wracking sobs. Her body shook, her throat hurt, and her heart beat brokenly. The tears wouldn't stop, even if she wanted them to. They came without ceasing, falling over her cheeks, dripping on the dashboard. It felt as if they would fill up the car, drowning her inside it.

Soon even the ability to sob failed her. Her throat grew swollen and raw from exhaustion. She could just shudder as soundless cries coursed through her body. "W-W-W-" Haruhi tried to speak, to ask herself why. But she couldn't. Her throat throbbed if she uttered a syllable. Gingerly, she put a hand to it.

Slumping sideways against the front seat, Haruhi curled up into the fetal position. Staring at nothing, in her subconscious she relived everything that had happened to her. She remembered first meeting Takashi, his emotionless ways unnerving her. The first time they touched, just briefly. Both prolonging the contact longer than necessary. Asking to be called Takashi from now on, one of those "people special to him." Their fist kiss…

She choked again, hands clenching. She couldn't think about him. Not now. She was married, for chrissakes! At the thought of her marriage, Haruhi flinched involuntarily. That little part of her mind started thinking those nasty thoughts, the deep ones she tried to bury for so long.

'_You got married in the United States, for crying out loud!'_

'_Yeah, and in Las Vegas no less.'_

Her rational side fought back, pleading with the voice.

'_He wanted a commoner's marriage, something fun. I wanted him to be happy, so I went along with it. How was I supposed to know Americans marry differently?'_

It retorted back, just as cold and calculating.

'_It doesn't even count as a legalized marriage, dumbass.'_

'_You of all people should know that. You've just been hiding it from yourself. Now that Takashi's back, we can finally-'_

"STOP!"

Haruhi screamed out loud, throwing her hands to her ears. "I'm going insane, I just know it." She muttered, wincing in pain. Her cell phone vibrated underneath her ear. She ignored it pointedly, staring into space. It rang again. Haruhi reluctantly got up, grabbing her phone. The young woman rolled down her window, throwing her phone into the forest next to her.

It grew lighter outside. It had been nearly ten hours since she had fled Mitsukuni's party. To Haruhi that wasn't very long, but to Tamaki it was forever. He'd probably already called the police, filed a missing person's report, and asked Kyouya to contact _his_ police force. She sighed, shaking her head at her husband's childish antics.

Slipping down again, she nearly fell asleep on the side of the road. She kept shaking herself awake, knowing if she slept, things would just be worse. She'd dream of Takashi and forget she even _had_ a husband. Haruhi was trying her hardest to not fall asleep. It didn't work….

She was succumbing to fatigue…..

Slowly closing her brown eyes….

"That's not a good idea you know."

Haruhi opened her eyes again, sullen. "I don't care. Just go away." The man chuckled, opening the car door. "Haruhi, you really must fell terrible to sleep in a car hundreds of miles from home." Kyouya Ootori picked up his friend, setting her in an upright position. "You look like hell." he stated. "Gee, thanks." She growled, flipping open her mirror case.

He was right, as usual. Her brown eyes were seriously red, surrounded by puffy skin. Haruhi sighed, resting her head on the dashboard. "What do you want, Kyouya?" He grew serious, grabbing one of her hands. "Tamaki wants you to come back. He got worried when you left." She cringed, withdrawing her hand. "Then why didn't he come and tell me himself?" Kyouya looked hard at her. "He had a business meeting. You should know how important these things are to him."

"If he cared, he should've dragged his lazy ass out here to find me! He shouldn't have sent someone else. _He should have come._" At this, the man was stumped. Haruhi tossed her hair back angrily, starting her car. It wouldn't work. She tried again. No luck. "Shit!" she threw open her door, stalking away. "Where are you going?" Kyouya called after her.

"Away from here!"

"You are being so childish!"

"I don't care!"

"I know you do!"

"Look, Haruhi." He shouted, catching up with her. "Tamaki wanted to come and find you. He really did. But when they called, they said it was so important it couldn't wait. If he didn't come now, they said they would make the decision without him. He didn't tell me what it was, but he was deadly serious. He didn't ask, he _told_ me to find you. He also told me to kiss you, but of course I'm not doing that."

Haruhi threw him a look of searing hatred. "And? Family is _always_ put before business. Tamaki knows that." She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't stop herself. All she wanted was to find every weak point in her husband, see how bad he was. She just didn't know why she was doing it.

"Just come back." Kyouya was flat and to the point. "Everyone got worried when you suddenly left. Even Takashi felt guilty." She flinched, he kept going on. "I know you don't want to hear that, but you're hearing it anyway. You're being _stupid_. You're letting your little adolescent emotions get the better of you. And now that that little lesson is done, _you're going home._"

"No I'm no-" He slung her over his shoulder easily. Ignoring her protests, beatings, and various curses, Kyouya carried Haruhi back to a shiny, black BMW. Setting her in the backseat, he climbed in quickly next. "Drive." He ordered his chauffeur. "Sir?" the man inquired. "The Haninozuka estate. Everyone's waiting for her there."

Haruhi's brown eyes grew large. "Kyouya, I am not going back. God dammit, we've established this!" She tried to open the door as the car drove down the highway. It was locked tight. Kyouya looked at her disapprovingly. "Haruhi, why must you be such a pain? You're PMSing right now, aren't you? I bet that's the problem."

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms defensively.

"Shut up."

"Knew it."

His glasses glinted evilly and he smirked.

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway. "I shouldn't have to bring you back like a teenage girl past curfew." Kyouya muttered, pulling her out by her arm. "You shouldn't have brought me back _at all_." Haruhi retorted, tugging on her appendage. "Oh stop it." He said, dragging his friend up the driveway.

"Mitsukuni, I've returned with the runaway." He said, knocking upon the door. Shinju opened it, thumb in mouth, golden-brown eyes alight. "Uncle KyouKyou! You found her!" Kyouya's eye twitched slightly at the nickname. Haruhi remained silent. "Aunt Haruhi, why'd ya run away? You didn't say bye or nothin'." The five-year old regarded her reproachfully. "I'm almost cursed you, but Momma said it wasn't polite."

The woman remained silent. "Shinju, where are your parents?" Kyouya asked, bending down. He kept a vice grip on Haruhi's arm. "Momma went to bed, Neko-chan and Re-chan left, so did Chika-chan and Hika-chan. And Daddy's been talkin' to Uncle Takashi the _whooooooole_ night!"

"I see. So what room is your father in? And did Uncle Tamaki come back yet?" he further inquired. Shinju thought for a moment, tilting her head. "Yep, he's back. He's asleep on the couch. And Daddy's in Uncle Takashi's room. I can get him!" She began to trump up the stairs, followed by Kyouya and a thickly cursing Haruhi.

"You ass, let go of my arm." She hissed, keeping her voice low. "No cursing, Miss Fujioka." Reiko called from her room. "At least not of that sort." Kyouya paused in the doorway. "Reiko, can you let down the curse in Takashi's room for a moment?" A brief pause. "It is done."

"Daaaaaaddy!" Shinju sang, beating the door with her tiny fists. "Can I come in?" Mitsukuni's voice drifted out from behind the door. "Sure honey, come in." The girl opened the door, walking across the room. In minutes, she was on her dad's lap with her thumb back in place.

"Mitsukuni, she shouldn't suck her thumb still." Takashi said gravely. "You know that." Mitsukuni looked at his cousin sheepishly. "Yeah, but…." He trailed off when he looked to the doorway. Kyouya was standing there awkwardly, holding Haruhi's upper arm. Haruhi herself was attempting to break free, tugging and yanking, keeping herself out of sight.

"Mitsukuni, I found the little lost girl. She was hiding." The bespectacled man said seriously. "I am not a child, sempai." Haruhi covered her mouth, cursing herself. _'God dammit, Kyouya.'_ "Sempai? And you call yourself an adult."

He slowly inched into the room, dragging the resisting woman with him. "Haru-chan, you're okay!" Mitsukuni stood, shooing Shinju outside the room. "How come he can call me Haru-chan and not be childish?" Haruhi glared at Kyouya, narrowing her eyes. "It's Mitsukuni. He always calls you that."

"Damn you."

"Language…."

Mitsukuni hugged her, taking off Kyouya's hand. "Don't run away again, please." He laughed. "We all got so _bored_." Haruhi reluctantly embraced him back, avoiding everyone's eyes. "What's up, Mitsukuni? What was I brought back here for?" She glared at Kyouya. "Against my will, of course."

"PMSing…"

"Grow up."

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Mitsukuni said, looking her over. "We all got worried when you left. Tama-chan looked ready to kill someone." Haruhi stared back defiantly. Finally, she said, "I don't _need_ you all worrying about me. I _wanted_ to leave. I needed to go somewhere other than here, so I _left._ But, no. Everytime I try to leave, to be _alone_, there's always someone following me. Bringing me back, trying to figure out what's wrong when I don't necessarily want to tell them. I mean-"

Takashi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"And _you._" Haruhi rounded on him. "_Why the hell are you here? _What made you think you could just pop out of the blue like this? Did you think everything would be_ cool? _Did you believe everything would go back to the way it was? _Did you, you stupid, selfish son of a bitch?"_ His eyes went wide. "Haruhi, I don't think that's really neccess-" Kyouya stated. "Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

"_Well? What in the name of God's green earth do you have to say for yourself?"_ Takashi looked down. The room grew quiet as Haruhi's words sank in. Mitsukuni shifted his weight uneasily, Kyouya stared out the window, suddenly interested in a mailbox. They waited. Haruhi was breathing heavily, glaring a red-hot poker into Takashi's head.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Haruhi glared at him. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Takashi looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "I said I'm sorry." She threw her hands in the air. "Perfect, just perfect! Hey, everyone did you hear that? Takashi Morinozuka says that he's _sorry._ Sorry won't fix it this time, Takashi! Sorry won't make up for seven years of what we had to go through!"

He rose, glaring down at her. "What _they_ had to go through? It sounds like, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it _sounds_ like the only one who had problems was _you!_" the man spat. "All I've heard since I got out was, _'Poor Haruhi! She had things so rough! It was worse than us!' _And I know that! I know it must've been bad for you! Everyone else knew I wasn't a complete monster; they were content to wait seven years to see me again! It sounds like the only person who had a problem with me coming back is _you!_"

Haruhi just glared defiantly up at him, not budging an inch. "Everyone else has moved on, Haruhi! _Everyone!_ Even Hikaru has forgiven me, for chrissakes! Why can't you just forget about this? Why can't you just forget it ever happened?" Takashi yelled, moving closer.

"C'mon guys, chill!" Kyouya said, moving between them, a hand separating each from the other. "Why can't I forget? _Why can't I forget? _Is that really what you're asking me? Think about it! Use your brains instead of your muscles for once! God knows they've always gotten you into trouble!

"I admit it, okay? I admit that I was the only one who seemed to be struggling! _No one else did._ I admit that I was the one who would always go home and _cry_ each night, wishing things were different! Did you think I didn't miss you? Did you think I didn't want you back here? _I did! _Everyone knew that, but they were always saying, _'Move on, Haruhi! Things will be much easier that way!'_ And I tried! Tamaki was the only one who held out for me! The only one who said it was okay for me to still _love_ you, even a little bit!

"Are you happy now, huh? _Are you? _Now it's seven years later, I'm married, and still you manage to show up and screw up my entire life! I don't know how you do it, I honestly don't!" Haruhi tried to move Kyouya, shoving him roughly. "Move your ass!" The man glared back.

"No I'm not happy! Dammit, I've forgotten how infuriating you are! Do you think I _wanted_ to come back and find you married? I did at first, but when I saw you, I changed my mind! _I changed my goddamn mind! _Only you, only you Haruhi, could possibly do that! Now what am I supposed to do? _You tell me!"_

Haruhi drew in closer, stroking his cheek. His eyes closed contently. She leaned in, whispering in his ear. "_You forget about me like I have you, you stupid asshole." _And with that, Haruhi drew back, slapping him across the face in one fluid motion.

"Bye, guys." She called nonchalantly over her shoulder. "See you next Friday for Shinju's sixth." Haruhi opened the door, slipping out like a snake. Reiko stood on the stairway, looking at her. "What a colorful vocabulary you have, Miss Fujioka. I had to send Shinju to her friends."

"Thank you. I suppose my husband's downstairs?" Haruhi inquired, weary. Reiko nodded, stepping out of her way. "Call me when the baby's coming, Reiko." She smiled at her friend. "Of course. No one else can help me through it."

'_No one else can keep this family in shape, either.'_

_

* * *

_

Tamaki sat up, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Haruhi." He stood, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?" The man looked his wife up and down. "I heard lots of shouting when I was waking up." Haruhi nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Can we just go home? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

He laughed. "My Haruhi wants to relax?" She looked at her husband. "Yes, because I'm very tired. Maybe we can visit Dad too." Tamaki blanched. "Are you sure? Last time, he tried to kill me with a frying pan." Haruhi smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

They walked outside, hand in hand like small children. Getting into Tamaki's car, they began to back out of the driveway. Haruhi glanced up at the window of Mitsukuni's house. A tall figure was in it, looking down at them. She smirked. And, in a very sharp manner, she waved at them. As if they hadn't had a giant fight a few minutes ago.

The figure turned away.

As the car left for the Suoh Mansion, Takashi Morinozuka fell back on his bed and sighed.

"Damn her."

* * *

That was so much fun to write! I've never had so much fun writing a chapter! I tried to insert a little humor every once in a while to lighten the situation. Let me know if ya caught any of it.

Writitis is a dreaded thing. I hope it doesn't befall me again. It's just kinda hard to write an argument scene when you're in love.

-Danielle


	3. Bring Me Life

Hello.

That is all.

Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

I've been watching RENT lately. And Rocky Horror Picture Show. Any seemingly random input stems from that.

Songs: La Vie Boheme: the cast of RENT. Original or otherwise. Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror. Bring Me Life- Evanescence. They kick ass!

* * *

**The Only Exception **

**Bring Me To Life **

As reluctant as Tamaki was, Haruhi made him go to her father's house. She wanted to see him. Considering the new developments, they had several things to talk about. And seeing her dad verbally and physically abuse her husband was sure to make her laugh. Ranka had never accepted the fact that Haruhi was married to "that idiot". It was amusing even to the most uptight person in all of Japan.

They pulled into the small parking lot. Haruhi could see her spouse go drastically pale. In spite of herself, she remembered the last time they'd visited. It went a little something like this…..

_"Father, we've arrived!" Tamaki shouted, leaping into the apartment. "Haruhi and I have something fabulous to tell you!" The sound of breaking china sounded from the next room. Before anyone could blink, Tamaki was eating the floor, Ranka's foot implanted firmly in his skull. "I'm not your father, you stupid boy!" No one could quite hear the muffled reply. "What's that? Is there something you want to say, young man?" Ranka pressed down harder. "Ranka, I can't breathe. I'm inhaling the carpeting!" He pressed his hands on the ground, trying to lift himself. _

_"Hey Dad." Haruhi said from the doorway. The man smiled at his daughter "Haruhi! My darling, you're here!" Ranka stepped on and over his son-in-law, embracing her. "How are you? Are you eating? Is he treating you right?" The tranny looked down with eyes of fire. "Because if he's not, I will make him suffer!" Haruhi looked at her father. "Dad, everything's fine, in fact, it's more than fine. As a matter of fact, I'm-" Tamaki leaped up, hugging Ranka tightly. "Oh my dear, sweet Ranka! You'll be so happy! I know it! I'm already so proud of our little Haru-" _

_"What gives you the right to address me with such informality?" He yelled, throwing Tamaki into a wall. "And she's not our Haruhi! I-" Ranka stopped. Turning, he gave his offspring a burning glance. "You're not pregnant." He said it like it was fact, like he had any say in it. Haruhi turned a deadly shade of white. She choked. What was her dad thinking? They hadn't even had sex, for crying out loud! Haruhi wouldn't let Tamaki touch her. Ranka mistook her silence for affirmation of the uttered announcement. "YOU BASTARD!" He raced into the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan from the wall. "You defiled my little girl! You took away her innocence! Deflowered! Besmirched! Sullied! You've tainted her! Tainted her, I say!" Ranka hit Tamaki square over the head. "And know she's going to have your spaaaaaaaaaawn!" he screeched indignantly. _

_"Dad, calm down. I'm not pregnant. In fact, if you really want to know, I'm still a virgin." Ranka ceased his assault. He smiled. "Well that's great, honey. Now tell me, what's the good news?" Haruhi beamed. "I got a promotion!" The man swept up his daughter, spinning her around and around. "That's great! I'm so happy! Now, let's sit down and try to find you a new husband!" Tamaki twitched in the corner. "Oh wait. Tamaki's still here." Ranka smiled icily over at him. "Sorry, my __**dearest**__ son-in-law." _

_"Actually, Dad. We just stopped by to tell you the news. We both have a meeting to get to." His face fell. "Okay. Another time, then." He kissed Haruhi's cheek. "I love you." Haruhi smiled. "Love you too." Tamaki rose up unsteadily. "And I also love-" Ranka hit out again with the pan. "Bye, Dad." Haruhi proceeded to drag her husband's unconscious body out the door. _

"Haruhi….." Tamaki whined, puppy dog eyes in full play. "Do we really have to?" She wasn't having it. Today was an important day. Well, at least it was for her. Haruhi was having a serious internal conflict. Takashi was back in her life. That was seriously altering her judgment. She shouldn't have touched him back there. It nearly caused her to jump him. That would have been seriously controversial. Haruhi began to blush. Her face flooded with color, spreading like a stain.

"Hey, you okay?" Her husband leaned in. Haruhi jumped, fumbling with her shirt collar. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little embarrassed about what happened last time we came here." She lied smoothly. Tamaki smiled, oblivious to the whole thing. Haruhi sighed. She found herself thinking, _'Why can't you be like Takashi? He always knew when I was lying to him. He'd grab me and hold me until I said what was wrong….' _

'_No Haruhi! Don't you __**dare**__ start comparing your husband to him!'_

She shook her head, brown hair cascading around her shoulders. She couldn't help it. Haruhi opened her door, sliding out of the passenger's seat. "C'mon Tamaki." She walked quickly up the steps, eager to see her dad. Fumbling with the key in her haste, the young woman finally managed to get the door open. "Dad?" A cheery voice called out. "Oh Haruhi, it's you! You didn't bring that good-for-nothing husband of yours did you?" Ranka's face fell when he saw Tamaki. "Oh. Hello, Tamaki."

"Ranka." The man looked at his wife. "Haruhi, do you want me to pick up anything? I was thinking about getting some commoner's popcorn! You know, the kind they cook on the stove? Won't it be fu-" Ranka pushed Tamaki out the door, locking it in one fluid motion. "Yes, that's quite nice. And pick up some cake for me on the way, would you? Thank you, Tamaki!" The tranny shut the blinds, hiding Tamaki's put out face.

"Now. What is bothering you so much, dear?" Ranka shepherded Haruhi into the living room. "And don't give me excuses. I know when something's wrong with my daughter. I'm not like that idiot." He nodded his head towards the door. "Dad, don't call him stupid. It's really not his fault." There she went again, making excuses for Tamaki. _'I didn't have to do this with Takashi…' _She shook her head again.

"Honey, you can tell me." Haruhi looked up, dabbing her eyes furiously. "Takashi's back, Dad." No response. "You remember him, right?" Still nothing. "Tall, dark hair, silver eyes, stoic….." Haruhi continued, alarmed. Ranka stared blankly at her. He was amazed. Not to mention stricken with disbelief. "Honey, really?" He grabbed her hands. "No joke? You are absolutely, deadly, positively serious?" Haruhi nodded, confused now. "Dad, are you okay?"

Ranka smiled, relief gracing his features. He fell back against the couch, still smiling in awe. "This is great, Haruhi!" In an instant, he popped up like a spring, bubbly and alight. "C'mon! Let's go see him! There's still time to fix this! You've only been married, what? Eight months? Right now is the perfect time! Tamaki's out, we go see Takashi, you two meet, rekindle your flame of burning love for each other, and get married and have me lots of adorable grandchildren!"

He beamed, laughing and giggling and planning. Haruhi blushed furiously.

"Dad-"

"We'll have the wedding somewhere nice! Spain, maybe!"

"Dad-"

"Can I be the maid of honor? Or the best man? Which one?"

"DAD!"

Ranka stopped. He looked at his fuming daughter coolly. "What's wrong honey? Am I missing something here?" He hit his hand with his fist. "That's right! _You_ probably want to decide everything!" Haruhi glared at him. "No, Dad. There is no wedding. There is no Takashi and I anymore. That stopped seven years ago, if you don't remember. Besides, it's not like I can just ditch Tamaki! Have you forgotten what he did for me? I _owe_ him this marriage! This is my way of repaying him…."

Haruhi stopped.

Tears fell into her lap.

Not tears of pity.

Of frustration.

She felt trapped. Trapped in a one-sided marriage. One person gave and gave and gave. Haruhi felt like she was taking. Just pretending. _Pretending _to like when he kissed her each afternoon. _Pretending_ that she enjoyed the little calls at work all the time, when really they just annoyed her. "Dad, I don't know what to do."

Ranka embraced his daughter. "Honey, you can't have a relationship based on need. It just won't work. You can't be in a marriage just because you feel in debt to the other person. You were going through a really hard time, Haruhi. That's why you married Tamaki. You needed him for support until you could function properly again." Haruhi pushed off. "T-That's not true!" she protested indignantly. "I-I married Tamaki because I love him!" her objections started getting weaker. "I did… That's why I married him... I love him." Haruhi finally muttered pathetically. She was trying to reassure herself.

Ranka shook his head sadly, red hair cascading about his shoulders. "Honey, don't lie to yourself. Please. You sh-" Haruhi stood up. "I'm not lying, Dad! I love him! It's not because I was falling apart, it's not because I needed him! I married him because I wanted to forget about Takas-" She put a hand to her mouth. Her brown eyes grew wide with understanding. An understanding that she didn't want. "No. No, I didn't mean to say that. I-I-" Her father stood up. "At least you admitted it."

"Now, where's that video recorder so I can play it for Tamaki?" Ranka looked around. Haruhi paled dramatically. "Ohohohohohohohoho, just kidding." He said, unlocking the front door. "Haruhi, do you want to go to the market with me? It'll be just like old times! Not to mention, it'll be fun fooling your husband, won't it?" Her father was acting like everything was normal. Like they had not just had a terribly, well _terrible_, conversation. Ranka opened the door.

* * *

Into the foyer sprawled Tamaki, head hitting the carpet with a muffled thump. "Ah!" he muttered. Everyone froze. The room turned icy cold. Then, a sound. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUNG MAN?" Ranka kicked his son-in-law across the room soundly. "Were you eavesdropping? Hmmm? Was that what you were doing? And look!" He grabbed Tamaki by his collar, shaking him like a dog. "And no cake! No cake for your dear father-in-law? How terribly rude of yoooooooooou!" Ranka threw him on the carpet.

"Tamaki. How much did you hear?" Haruhi said on a sigh. She should've known. Typical Tamaki. Always butting in where things didn't concern him. The question was, what exactly had he heard? "Mhmmmm-mhmm." Her husband mumbled into the rug. "Dad…." Ranka let go. "Ahem. All I heard was Ranka wanting to go to the market with you and ditch me." Tamaki looked into his spouse's eyes. The violet eyes showed nothing but the truth. Haruhi laughed falsely. "Oh c'mon. Do you really think I'd do it?"

He smiled back, oblivious to the ruse. "Heh." He stood up, hugging Haruhi tight. "I got all the movie stuff! I even picked some fun commoner movies! What should we watch first? I was thinking maybe The Notebook! It's such a fabulous love story! How their love never wanes, even when they spend so many years apart! What do you think?" Haruhi ignored a little pang in her heart. It was sharp and cold, like an icicle.

'_Sound familiar, Haruhi?' _

'_Just like you and Takashi.'_

'_You know you still love him…'_

'_**No I don't.**__'_

But just how long could Haruhi keep lying to herself?

"Tamaki, I actually just got a call from my boss. He wants me to start working on a new case, starting tonight. It's really important." Haruhi lied. What she really wanted was to get away from him for a little while. A week at the most. She needed to clear her head, straighten things out. Right now, Haruhi just wanted to make sense of her predicament. She felt confused and trapped. She needed to sort out the mess with Takashi while she still could. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone. Even when he had hurt her all those years ago.

Her eyes pricked as a swell of adolescent emotion threatened to overtake her.

"Oh. Well, how long is it?" Tamaki said, face falling ever so slightly. He brushed back a lock of blonde hair. It was a tick of his, something he did when he was stressed. He was trying to hide his disappointment. And failing miserably. His violet eyes gave him away. They were filled with distress and confusion. _'What's wrong, Haruhi?'_ they begged, _'Tell me, please. I want you to share things with me. Just like you always used to do with him.'_

"A week, at most. Can I borrow the studio across town for a little while? It's a really tough case, and I'm going to need one hundred percent concentration." Again, a lie. Haruhi didn't want Tamaki bothering her. She needed time for this decision. She needed to decide. And she needed to do it alone.

Not with her dad's help.

Not with Kyouya's help.

_Especially _not with Kyouya's help.

Just herself.

"Of course, my darling. You do whatever you need to do." Tamaki kissed her forehead. "Where do you want me to drop you off? I have a meeting." Haruhi thought, mind calculating all possible places and outcomes. "Mitsukuni's." That was the first step in her plan. Figure out everything she needed to know for now. Then, she'd start figuring her life out. Her husband's eyes darkened. "Mitsukuni's? Are you sure? What's he got to do with the case?" She smiled back. "Nothing at all. I just wanted to see Reiko for a moment, let her know where I'd be if she needed me, then leave."

She was such a good liar.

No wonder everyone in the firm was afraid of her.

"Okay." They left the house, Ranka following behind. "What about me?" he wailed dramatically. Though Haruhi would never tell him so, he was very much like Tamaki. "Bye Dad." She hugged her father. Ranka squeezed her back hard. "Make the right choice, honey." He whispered in her ear. Haruhi nodded, not trusting her voice.

* * *

They arrived at Mitsukuni's house. The whole car ride had been eerily silent, filled with conflicting emotions. Tamaki kept throwing Haruhi confused glances, begging with his eyes. Haruhi kept staring out the window, blocking her emotions. When they reached the yellow home, Haruhi got out of the car fluidly and silently. "Wait, Haruhi." Tamaki leaned over, kissing her passionately. She pretended to enjoy it for a few minutes. "I love you." He finally said as he pulled away. "Love you too." Haruhi said smoothly.

She wasn't so sure anymore.

Tamaki smirked at something over her shoulder, an _'I told you so'_ look in his eyes. Then, he shut the door, driving away the way he came. Haruhi stood there for a while, looking quizzically down the road. _'What was that about?'_ She quirked an eyebrow. Finally, Haruhi shrugged turning around, ready to walk into Reiko's house. Her face collided with a well-toned chest.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention-" The young woman stopped talking. She blinked as her eyes traveled up to silver ones. They looked down at her as they did all those years ago, though now they were devoid of emotion again. Had she really caused that? It was weird now, seeing him without a feeling caressing his features. Even if it was anger, it wouldn't bother her. Even if that anger was directed at her.

'_Feel something, dammit. Don't just sit there with those indifferent eyes of yours.' _

"Hm." Takashi nodded, going back to his work. He was chopping wood, sweat glistening off his tan shoulders. "Might as well go back to calling you Mori-sempai again." Haruhi muttered childishly. "Hm?" He turned, casting a glance over his shoulder. "You heard me." She stalked into the house, not wanting to get into it today. "No, what'd you say?" Takashi grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back. "Now I'm saying don't touch me." Haruhi said icily. "I can if I damn well choose."

"Let. Go." It was clearly enunciated into two sentences. It wasn't asking. It was commanding. They stared each other down for a few minutes, sizing one another up. "What do you want from me?" Haruhi said, pulling away. "What do you think I want?" Takashi put her against the front porch wall. "The real question here, Haruhi Fujioka, is what do _you_ want?" She swallowed, shivering. "I-I came her to see Reiko. I needed to talk to her." Damn that stutter. It always gave her away when she was younger. Especially when she had been around Takashi.

Takashi tutted. "Are you sure, _love_?" He whispered his old nickname for her in her ear. "I-I'm sure.." Haruhi whispered, trying hard not to be intimidated. She was failing. Getting lost in those fathomless silver eyes. Losing herself…..

It would be too easy.

Move forward just a little.

Kiss him one more time.

"Takashi….." She closed her eyes. "Yes?" Haruhi breathed out harsh, uneven. "I'm married now….. Please…. Please stop….." He leaned his face against her collarbone, like he used to. Haruhi wanted to cry. He was doing this on purpose. Just to torment her. "Do you want me to? Just say the word and I will…." Takashi leaned up, grabbing her face again. "I just… I just want to kiss you one more time…. Just once Haruhi. I'll never bother you again, if that's what you want. Kiss me again, and then let me know if you still have feelings for me."

"I-I can't….." Haruhi panted, whimpering slightly. "Takashi….. I can't." He looked her over, fire flashing in his eyes. "But you didn't say no." And with that sentence uttered, the stoic man kissed his ex-girlfriend for the first time in seven years. "Takas-" she tried to utter. She couldn't get that sentence out. By opening her mouth to speak, Haruhi had granted Takashi the very access needed to condemn them both. His tongue soon battled with hers, in a primal war of lust and sinfully good passion. She grabbed his shoulders, nails curving into his flesh. Takashi hissed, lightly biting her tongue in response. "Ah!" Haruhi whimpered, trembling all over. She viciously attacked his collarbone, testing for that weak spot from long ago.

She was not disappointed.

Takashi let out a moan, trying hard not to take his ex right then and there. Haruhi arched up at the sound, closing her eyes in a rush of lust. She needed to stop, this needed to stop. It felt as if adolescence was back, supplying her with the raging hormones she had not had before. It was too easy to forget everything right now. Too easy… Haruhi needed to stop. Takashi was attacking her neck and shoulders with ardent kisses, murmuring sweet nothings in between.

"Haruhi, love. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

She choked back a little sob at her words. She pulled his lips to hers another time, rejoicing at the searing heat. This was not like Tamaki's kisses…..

Tamaki.

With a small cry, Haruhi stopped, pushing Takashi off her quickly. She shivered, suddenly cold to the bone. To her very core, she was freezing. She felt betrayal, hurt, passion, lust, happiness, sorrow, and shame all in one instant. "I'm sorry….." Haruhi spoke softly, head bending low. "Takashi, I think you have your answer now. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." She felt a strong, warm hand lift her face up. "No, I'm sorry. I should never have tried to make you choose."

Against her will, Haruhi grabbed his hand, pressing her lips to it. "Remember me like this, Takashi. This one time. Don't ever forget it, okay?" Takashi smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "I'll never forget. Don't you forget either, love." With a sigh, Haruhi kissed his cheek. "I never will." She walked off the front porch. Turning back to look at her former boyfriend, the sun dazzled her eyes. She lifted a hand.

"Maybe someday we can be together again, Takashi."

And, forgetting all about Reiko, Haruhi began to walk down the road. She wanted to walk to the studio instead. It'd be more fun. She could watch the world float by. Lazily, without a care in the world. She inhaled deeply, smelling the pleasant scents of summer. Ah, this air felt wonderful. Haruhi felt as if she could sink into the very ground and not care. It was strange, concerning how stressed she had been mere moments ago.

It must've been Takashi. Haruhi knew she should feel bad kissing another man like that, but she couldn't.

Those silver eyes, so dark with smoldering passion….

That toned body, how it molded against her own perfectly…

Those lips…

Haruhi blinked. She seemed to have arrived at her residence whilst (A/N: Always wanted to use that word. XD) daydreaming about her former flame. The forbidden fruit. The tantalizing, mind-boggling, mouth-watering forbidden fruit….

Why was it that forbidden made everything all the sweeter?

* * *

Been gone because I've been buried in work. Sorry. :P. I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm stuck right now again. I got so trapped the other day, I wrote a one shot about what silverware does in the cupboard. HELP ME.

~ Danielle


	4. Interesting Developments

I was grounded for a month for what _I _call speaking my mind.

My mother calls it being a smartass.

Anyway…..

I was rewatching The Notebook, (with a box of tissues in my hands) and I realized something. Did you know Noah and Ally were apart for seven years as well? I sure as hell didn't! I bloody forgot! Now I feel bad.

And then I realized that's how long I made Takashi stay away from Haruhi.

Ah, the path my mind takes when I'm not looking…

This chapter is dedicated to The Notebook.

There is a poll if you want me to put up my story about what silverware does in the cupboard. NOT dirty, I swear.

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Interesting Developments**

It was Sunday. Ah, glorious Sunday. There was something about that day that just did it for Takashi. It made him feel good. He had no idea why. Perhaps it was the fact that Sunday typically meant family day. Takashi yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Today would be a good day to visit _his_ family. He needed to discuss a few things with his mother. Discussing with his father would do no good. Even now, Takashi could sense that his mother still had most of the power in the Morinozuka family.

It had been his mother who had written him out of the Morinozuka will.

It had been his mother that legally disowned him.

It had been his mother who had never tried to help him.

Takashi felt childish resentment rising up within him again. He beat it down hurriedly, not in the mood today. He had never really thought about much when he was little, but it seemed that his father had liked him better than his mother. Akira* Morinozuka would always seem to have time for his son. Yukiko* Morinozuka, however, never seemed to have time for anything. Takashi marveled at the fact that she'd found the time to have two children.

Takashi opened his silver eyes. Something was niggling in his brain, alerting his senses. Something, or someone, was watching him. The man sat up. He looked to the door and found Shinju, his niece, standing quietly in the doorway. A pink bunny was clasped firmly to her chest. Her black hair was ruffled, her golden-brown eyes sleepy. "Shinju?" Takashi muttered, looking at the clock. "It's six in the morning. What are you doing awake?" A tear slipped down his niece's face. She cuddled her bunny self-consciously.

"I-I'm scared."

Takashi was up in an instant, going over to her. "Shinju, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you fall out of bed? Did you have a nightmare?" He knelt down, looking into small tear-filled eyes. Shinju stared up at him, crying. Wordlessly, she nodded. "I had a bad dream." The girl whispered quietly. Takashi hugged his niece carefully, smoothing back her hair. "It's okay. It wasn't real. Everything's fine." Shinju hugged back, desperate for comfort only family members could give.

"Shinju, why didn't you go wake your father? Or your mother?" She pouted, pulling back. She picked up her bunny again, looking into its face carefully. "I'm afraid to wake them up. Daddy and Momma have been so tired lately. I don't wanna bother them." Takashi swallowed a lump in his throat. It was too early for Shinju to be doing this in her childhood. "Don't say that, Shinju. C'mon, just go wake one of them up." Shinju placed her gaze on her uncle again.

"But you're already awake. Please, Uncle Takashi?"

"What do you want, Shinju?" The little girl's answer was simple. "To go to sleep." Takashi let out an internal sigh. He'd gotten rusty. He was drawing blanks on the situation. Finally, his silver eyes lit up. "Shinju, I'm going somewhere. Do you want to sleep in my room while I'm gone?" Shinju grabbed his hand tightly, eyes widening. "Uncle Takashi, where are you going? Don't leave!" She began to cry harder. Oh, how Takashi hated to see people cry. Especially girls.

It reminded him of the one girl that he'd caused to cry for so long.

He hated that.

"Shhhhhhh, Shinju. It's okay. I'm going to come back, I swear. I was just trying to help!" Takashi yelped out, trying to quell his niece's sobs. "You get to sleep in that huge bed!" he cried out as a last resort. Shinju stopped abruptly, golden-brown eyes evaluating. "Really?" she mumbled childishly. "Really." In an instant, Shinju was happy again, squeezing her bunny tight. "Usa-chan! Usa-chan! We get a _biiig_ bed! Yaaaaaay!" Takashi smiled. So, it _was_ Usa-chan. He was a little worse for wear, but all and all, it was still Usa-chan. It was good to know that some things of the past remained.

Shinju jumped on the bed, scurrying under the covers like a beetle. Takashi tucked the covers around his niece protectively. She looked so peaceful and adorable. He swallowed a lump rising. He wanted this. To have a child he could protect with every essence of his being, love with every part of his soul. Shinju looked at her uncle expectantly. He stared back, blankly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me a story?"

Takashi panicked. _'A story? What kind of story? I don't tell stories! I don't __**know**_ _stories! Shit shit shit!' _His niece continued to stare at him. "Uncle Takashi," she said intellectually, "Have you ever told a story before?" The tall man shook his head. "Has anyone ever _told_ you a story before?" Again, another shake. Shinju sighed, sitting up wearily in the bed. "Uncle Takashi, a story's like, Ummmmmm…" the little girl thought hard, sucking her thumb. "A prince and a beauuuuuutiful princess are in love. Then, the princess gets taken by a mean, evil witch. The prince saves her, and they live happily ever after!" Shinju shouted joyously, laugh resonating off the walls.

"Hmmmm….." Takashi mumbled thoughtfully. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her long brown hair brushed her back when she walked. And her brown eyes were the loveliest things in the world. She lived in a small kingdom, where not many subjects lived. And everyday, she would ride through town and greet all the subjects. Well, one day as she was riding by, a blacksmith's apprentice looked up at her. He had never noticed this woman before and felt stupid for not doing so. Their eyes met and the princess smiled graciously, as she did with all her subjects. But, somehow the apprentice felt as if that smile looked past his rough hands and musty black hair. So one morning, as the princess was riding by his shop, the apprentice strode confidently up to her. In his hand he held an intricately made silver rose. He had pounded up his own silver coins to make it.

The princess took the rose, smiling graciously as usual, though her brown eyes conveyed her thoughts. They were filled with joy and a deep love for the apprentice. He smiled shyly up at her on her horse. The princess rode away, and the blacksmith's apprentice believed that they were in love. So everyday, he would pound down more of his coins, each day making another silver rose for the princess. She soon acquired enough of them to make an entire bouquet. They began to fall in love, stealing a kiss inside his shop or deep at night in the forest. One day, the apprentice received news that his uncle from another kingdom was fatally ill. The apprentice left town almost immediately that same day, leaving only a silver rose in the place he normally stood.

When the princess rode up, she looked about the shop, confused. She called for the apprentice over and over, wondering why he did not answer. Then finally, the princess found the rose. Attached to it was a piece of parchment, which read the words, _"This is the last one, my darling."_ The princess fell into a deep state of depression. The people of the small kingdom began to worry about their ruler. The country started failing. Crops withered. Families starved. They feared that the kingdom would fall to ruin, unless the princess married. Soon after, a prince rode into town. He boasted to the princess of his money and power, of how he could save her kingdom. He had but one condition. The princess must marry him. Concerned for her people, the princess did so. Seven years passed, and the country began to flourish again. Everyone in the kingdom was happy, save the princess. She yearned for her apprentice. Meanwhile, in the other kingdom, after many years of careful nourishment and love, the apprentice's uncle died. He was buried, and the apprentice returned to his old country. People from his childhood met him joyously, telling him of the marriage.

He couldn't believe his ears. The apprentice couldn't believe that the princess had married. He asked if she still rode around town like she used to. His friends said no, that the princess spent most of her time in the castle with her husband. The apprentice formulated a plan. Cautiously, in the dead of night, he snuck onto the palace grounds, making his way to the princess' room. Standing under the window, the apprentice made the sound of a dove. They had frequently used animal sounds to communicate with one another. A lamp flickered on, and the princess stuck her head out of the window in disbelief. She refused to believe that her apprentice was down there, convinced it was a trick. Finally, the apprentice stepped out from under the ledge, looking up into her face.

Time stopped. Then, with a small cry, the princess ran out of the palace into her waiting lover's arms. Overjoyed to be back with one another, the couple failed to notice a figure watching them from the shadows. It was the prince. The next morning, he-" Takashi stopped, looking down. Shinju was fast asleep, little arms wrapped tightly around Usa-chan and thumb in her mouth. He chuckled quietly. Softly, as to not wake her, he removed her thumb from her mouth. "Sleep well, Shinju." Takashi whispered. The man felt somewhat relieved that his niece had fallen asleep. Takashi wasn't sure how to continue the story from there. In fact, he still wasn't sure.

What would the ending to his story be?

Would it be joyous?

Would it be grief-ridden?

Would there be no ending at all? Doomed to repeat a circle of love, so close yet so far from what he so desperately coveted? Was that really how his life was going to be?

Inhaling the warm, rich-scented summer air, Takashi tried to ease some of the escalating anxiety rising in him. His mind switched tracks to the current situation at hand. He would deal with his personal problems later on.

'_Calm down, Takashi. It's no big deal; you're just trying to see your family again. Calm down, it's fine.'_

A quiet, mean voice snapped back at him.

'_Whatever, you know it's not going to be the same. You probably __**destroyed**__ them.' _

Takashi rubbed his ebony eyes again, weary. He was probably walking into his own death. His mother was going to murder him and adorn the mantelpiece with his body. The man grimaced. Yukiko Morinozuka was a cold, shrewd woman. She was the type to hold a grudge for a very, _very_ long time. The last time he'd seen her, she had been sitting calmly in the courtroom, features perfectly stoic. Her face had always been an immovable rock, just like the rest of her. Her black hair had been scraped back into a severe bun, her cold silver eyes unfeeling. The man felt it was safe to bet that his mother was the same way now.

His feet seemed to have taken him to his given destination. Snapping out of his stupor, Takashi composed his face into what he hoped was a mask of blankness, a wall of non-emotion. Gingerly, he pressed the intercom button, and a voice answered him. It was brisk and to the point.

"_Who are you and what is your business here?"_

Takashi swallowed.

"_I said, who are you and what is your business here?" _

"My name is Takashi Morinozuka, and I wish to speak to Yukiko Morinozuka."

A brief pause of silence.

"_Mrs. Morinozuka only has one son named __**Satoshi**__ Morinozuka. I suggest you leave." _

"I'm sure if you'd talk to her-"

"_Listen buddy, if you don't get your ass out of her in five seconds, I will call the police."_

"I need to speak to Yukiko."

"_Are you fuc-"_

Suddenly, a cool female voice intervened, smoothly silencing the other one. Takashi knew that voice. He shuddered.

"_You may enter." _

The gates swung open wide, admitting Takashi. As soon as he entered, however, the gates closed immediately, snagging his shirt. Crossly, he looked at the guard on duty. He was a thin, weasely man with a receding hairline. "Sorry, hand slipped." He said, smiling sweetly. As soon as he was free, Takashi flipped the man off, walking away. Seeing his look of outrage, he turned his head and said,

"Sorry, hand slipped."

Takashi walked into the main house quickly and quietly, uneasy. He immediately went to the dining room. That was where his mother always loved to hold her meetings. Yukiko liked to make her opponent feel strange in his own skin, see him shiver in fear. She was like a cat with a mouse. Cautiously, the man rapped on the smooth wooden door. "Enter." A harsh voice called. Takashi slid into the room, gazing upon his mother for the first time in seven years. She had not changed a bit. Everything was the same, still the cruel eyes, the merciless tone of voice, the cold and unyielding body.

"Takashi."

"Yukiko."

"Oh come now, Takashi, where are your manners? It is _very_ informal for a son to speak to his mother that way." Yukiko's smile was sugary sweet. Too sweet to be believed by anyone with even a shred of intellect. "I'm sorry, Mother." Takashi hinted heavily on the mother part. What he really meant was, _'I'm sorry you weren't worthy of being called Mother. Even though I tried __**so**__ hard throughout these years.' _She seemed to notice this, for her silver eyes hardened ever so slightly. "Come. Sit." It wasn't a friendly suggestion, it was a command.

Takashi sat cautiously, choosing a chair to the right of his mother. "What is your purpose here today, Takashi? I wasn't aware that you were out." He looked at her, face just as cold and unforgiving. "It occurred just a few days ago, Mother. I was equally surprised myself." Yukiko smiled again, leaning over to grasp her son's hand. "I bet you were. Especially after all the pain you caused that poor Hitachiin family." Takashi's hand jerked. "I am truly regretful of what I did, Mother. Truly I am."

"No you're not. Not yet anyway, Takashi." The woman grasped his hand more tightly, nails digging into his skin. "Do you have the slightest idea of what happened after your incident, Takashi? Do you know what happened?" Yukiko's tone grew colder. "Well? Do you?"

"Mother, I-"

"Enough." The resounding slap echoed throughout the dark, cavernous room. Takashi looked down, eyes gazing at the carpet. _'Keep your head low, Takashi.'_ He reminded himself. _'Seem obedient. Try.' _"You have brought shame to the Morinozuka family," Yukiko spat harshly, rising in her chair. She moved to the large window dominating the room, gazing outside. "Because of you, our entire family has been demoted! We are no longer invited to parties, events, or business meetings of any sort because of your reckless behavior! The Hitachiin empire threatened to sue us. It was only by hiring one of the Ootori brothers that we avoided a lawsuit. The Suoh family wants nothing to do with us thanks to your brutality. The only families we remain in contact with are the Ootoris and Haninozukas.

"You have caused this family nothing but shame." Ending her chastising of her son, Yukiko turned, sitting down once more. "As such, you are no longer welcome on these grounds. Leave at once." Her words were cold, unforgiving. Takashi took it all without flinching. He was used to this. To him, it was rather unnerving that his mother hadn't shouted as she used to do. She had become more dangerous with age. Suddenly, Takashi felt a strong bout of courage rise up within him. The eldest Morinozuka raised his head, looked into his mother's fathomless eyes, and said,

"No."

Yukiko started. "What did you just say?" Takashi straightened himself, drawing himself up to his full six feet two inches. "I am not leaving, Yukiko Morinozuka, until you hear me out." His words were flat and demanding. No love to them whatsoever. Who ever this woman was, she most certainly wasn't his mother. The old woman's face contorted in rage. "You dare-" she shrieked. Takashi cut her off briskly. "Yes I dare." Yukiko stood, raising her gnarled hand to strike again. It was quite a bit of dark humor actually, seeing a woman of only five feet three inches trying to manhandle a giant such as him. Instead of dodging the blow, as most would have, Takashi grasped both of his mother's hands calmly. It was no surprise that the appendages themselves were also icy to the touch. "Mother, _please._" The man begged, looking into the cold mercury eyes such much like his own. "Just give me another chance. That is all I ask of you. Please, Mother."

The woman regarded her son coolly, the tiniest bit of curiosity evident in her tough features. After a moment of intense staring between mother and son, Yukiko spoke. "Very well, Takashi. I will give you another chance to prove yourself to this family." Takashi smiled, joy briefing skimming his eyes, before leaving just as quickly. It did not go unnoticed by Yukiko, however. _'Ah,'_ she thought, _'You thought it would be this easy, my son? Surely you didn't.' _"There is but one condition." She watched his face fall with a smug sense of satisfaction. "Yes my son, there is a catch. You didn't think it would be this easy, did you?" He wasn't as great at hiding his emotions anymore. Her son had become an open book to the world, a weak link in the chain. He'd gone soft, she regarded with disdain.

"You must refrain from any contact with Haruhi Fujioka. It seems that that girl was the very source of all this misfortune. What you and all the other boys saw in her, I honestly don't know. As such, for your sake and for the sake of this family, you are forbidden from any sort of communication with this girl. There is to be no speaking, touching, no frolicking of any kind. You must remain like this for an entire month. Then, and only then, will you be restored back into this family, and into my good graces."

Takashi flinched, just barely perceptible to any normal human. But his mother caught it, and a smile spread wide across her face. "Now dear, was that so hard?" Yukiko asked, cupping his face in her old hands. "You are a cruel, merciless, cold-hearted shell of a woman." Yukiko's face hardened. Her nails pierced his skin, bruising it. "And you are a bastard.*" Removing her hands, Yukiko Morinozuka strode briskly out of the room.

"You are free to leave."

* * *

Takashi stood statue-still, absorbing everything in. "That bitch. That cold, evil bitch." He whispered harshly. He couldn't believe it. He was prohibited from talking, touching or doing anything with Haruhi. Not that he had _planned_ to do anything with Haruhi, but he had hoped she would leave her husband. He wanted her back, but he was going to do it fair and square. Takashi cracked his knuckles. Damn. Shinju's birthday party was tomorrow. Of course, "Aunt Haruhi" would be attending. That was inevitable. Would his mother send someone to tail him and watch his every move? That also seemed inevitable. The tall, brooding man sighed, walking out the door. He was just leaving the grounds when he collided with a large man.

The man in question was Akira Morinozuka. He was the exact model for both his sons. Satoshi and Takashi hadn't wanted anything to do with their mother, so they insisted that they inherited everything from him. And indeed, it seemed that they did. Every single feature about Akira was reflected in his sons, except his eyes. Whereas most of the Morinozuka clan had silver eyes, Akira's were a deep, startling green. They were always filled with honesty and sincerity, letting everyone know the absolute truth. Whether they liked the truth or not.

"Takashi?" Akira whispered, rubbing his eyes. "It is really you?" Many a time had Akira said this, wandering the halls late at night. Every time, it had turned out to be Satoshi, staring at him with pity and shaking his head. Takashi looked down at his father, having risen past his height a while ago. "Hi, Dad." That was another reason that the Morinozuka children had always favored their father. With Akira, it had never been Father. It had always been Dad, taking away all the formality and instead giving the boys a figure they could be close to.

Disbelieving, his father's emerald eyes filled with tears. He embraced his son without words, feeling so lucky to hold him again. "Takashi, you're really back. You have no idea how much you were missed." Takashi found himself wiping at moisture forming in his own eyes. "Satoshi missed you so much. He always visited Mitsukuni and Yasuchika, thinking you'd be there." Takashi grimaced slightly. "I am so sorry." Both men stepped back. "It's all in the past now." Akira beamed, overjoyed. "How long are you planning on staying?" he suddenly whispered, glancing about. He knew how Takashi felt about Yukiko.

Takashi suddenly felt all the fight drain out of him, as if he'd been sapped of energy. "Actually Dad, I was heading back over to Mitsukuni's. I'm living there until I acquire some money." That was a lie. Mitsukuni had offered him money several times already, but Takashi just wouldn't accept it. He felt as if he had to earn a home his own way. It was very difficult. "Alright. I'll see you soon, I hope." Akira's smile never wavered. The two men embraced again.

After waving goodbye to his father, Takashi walked quietly back to Mitsukuni's house, lost in thought. He would talk to Mitsukuni about this problem, that was for sure. Mitsukuni might be able to formulate some kind of plan. Still calculating, Takashi collided solidly with the front door. "Hm?" he snapped out of his reverie, glaring at the obstacle.

Quietly stepping through the doorway, Takashi let out a sigh of heavy relief. He was just climbing the stairs, when he remembered Shinju. He looked at his cell phone wearily. It was only seven. She would undoubtedly be fast asleep. Takashi closed his eyes tiredly, one hand ruffling his ebony hair. He turned back down the stairs, seeking out the sofa. As soon as his head hit the upholstery, Takashi fell into a deep, dream-less sleep.

* * *

Haruhi awoke wildly, brown eyes blinking rapidly. Her slim hands flitted around her bed, searching for signs of life. They came up empty. The young woman still didn't relax. Her hands felt under the covers, briefly touching soft clothing before resting. The young woman let a sigh of relief escape. Or was it disappointment? Lying in her bed, Haruhi shook her head, brown hair mussing even more. Hard to tell anymore.

She lay still for a while, reflecting on the dream. The one that made her catch her breath. The dream that sent a rush of white-hot desire straight to her core, making her yearn desperately for it. For that need, that craving, that one thing she had yet to feel….. Haruhi blushed, closing her eyes pleasurably. _'Oh God,'_ she thought disjointedly, thoughts scrambling. The young woman trembled once, before reason took over with its harsh, cruel reality.

Her brown eyes flew open, realizing the reality of her life with a cold feeling. She sighed, rolling her small body smoothly out of bed. Haruhi traipsed into the master bathroom. On her way to the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Ugh." She grimaced, running a brush through the mass that dared to call itself hair. Discarding her clothes and stepping into the shower, Haruhi shivered happily. "Mmmmmm, hot water…" she murmured blissfully.

After the shower, wrapping a soft, white robe around her, Haruhi padded out into the kitchen. A brief omelet and cup of coffee later, she was still sitting at the counter, not knowing what to do now. On an ordinary Sunday, Haruhi would be at the firm already. That may sound unusual to you, but to Haruhi, it was a regular thing. Her boss had called her yesterday evening, telling her to take a personal week off. She had accepted. He also asked if she wanted pizza and a movie. She accepted again.

Within minutes, Kyouya Ootori was standing at her door, pizza in one hand, _"The Matrix" _trilogies in the other. He stayed for almost the entire night, then left, leaving Haruhi alone to her thoughts. Now here she was, day two of her freedom, and bored to death. She supposed she _could_ go visit Reiko, after all she _did_ have to make decision-making sometime. Haruhi blushed, remembering the last time she went over there, then blushed harder when she recounted her previous dream. It had gone along the same lines as yesterday, but it had gone quite a bit farther. Okay, a _lot_ farther.

Haruhi fanned herself succinctly, before pulling on a dark green summer dress. It was perfect for this time of year and she had been _dying_ to wear it. So, on it went, conforming to her body in all the right places. Maybe it was a bit much, but she _did_ want to look pretty. It didn't hurt, so Haruhi smeared on a tiny bit of mascara to go with it. She smiled a tiny smile at her reflection. It winked back at her.

Minutes later, Haruhi was standing at Mitsukuni's front door, unlocking it with her key. It was nine in the morning; everyone should be getting up soon. She quietly opened the door, calling out softly. "Reiko? Reiko, it's Haruhi." There was no response, but Haruhi let herself in. She'd come to talk to Reiko, and that's what she intended to do. The young woman strode towards the kitchen. But a quiet snore stopped her. Haruhi blinked. Her frame stiffened with the realization that she wasn't alone.

Haruhi turned ever so slowly, fumbling for any weapon of any use. If someone jumped her in this house, they would have one hell of a bruise. She looked for the culprit. What she found was a sleeping Takashi Morinozuka, large frame hanging off half of the couch. Haruhi blushed ever so slightly, pink tinge rising to her cheeks. _'Oh, okay. It's just Takashi.'_ She breathed out a sigh of relief. Cautiously, Haruhi moved forward. She wanted to see something. Scientists said that you saw a person's true nature when they were sleeping.

She wanted to see if her old boyfriend was in there somewhere.

Barely touching him, Haruhi gently caressed his cheek with her fingertips. His face relaxed and reverted back into the Takashi she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. For a moment, Haruhi saw him again, and it made her heart ache with longing. She smiled sadly, reflecting on how things could've been.

How they should've been.

How they'd taken a turn for the worst.

Haruhi sat there for five minutes, just staring into Takashi's face. What she would give to be back in those arms again. To have her name said that way again, in a way that seemed to be so full of love and admiration. She sighed, touching his face again. At this rate, she wouldn't even care if he woke up right now. With another sigh, Haruhi realized something. The decision had already been made for her. It had been long ago. That first day she met him, it had been decided.

She would always love him.

No matter what.

There was no way of getting around it, no loophole of any sort.

But how, how could she tell him?

How could she say she still loved him, when everyone believed her to be the happiest woman alive?

She just didn't know anymore. That was what this grueling week was for. A week to decide her life. Should it be a life of misery, or a life of love? Haruhi leaned in, whispering quietly into Takashi's ear,

"I love you, Takashi."

* * *

Reiko stood in the doorway, hand on her baby, observing the entire scene. Haruhi was very much in love with Takashi, she just didn't know what to make of it. Her marriage with Tamaki was difficult, so many problems. Tamaki failed to see those problems though, the pregnant woman noted. Haruhi would be much better off without him. Indeed. If she married Takashi, Reiko could actually call her sister. Takashi and Mitsukuni didn't behave like cousins. They were brothers, never to be separated. Reiko smiled, her baby corresponding to her thoughts with a few kicks.

Haruhi looked up suddenly, catching her staring. Her face dramatically paled, as if the woman had been caught doing something unholy. Reiko frowned, wondering why Haruhi thought this so wrong. It was obviously right. She could feel her aura around her cousin-in-law. Haruhi's spirit became highly loving, caring, and just plain happy. The same with the aura surrounding her body. It turned the most amazing colors of the sunset, symbolizing love, happiness, and a tiny bit of sadness for her. The aura then enveloped Takashi, wrapping him up in her emotions as well. It was obvious that these two were in love. They were just in deep, deep, denial.

"R-Reiko! I didn't see you there! Uuuum, I was just looking for you and um-" The woman of black magic raised a thin eyebrow. Haruhi hung her head, defeated. "How much did you see?" Reiko smiled, beckoning her friend over. "Enough, Haruhi. I saw enough." Haruhi grew even paler, if that was even possible. "You're gonna tell Tamaki on me, aren't you?" The woman laughed softly, hugging her thin friend. "Now you sound like Shinju." Haruhi laughed nervously, returning the embrace.

"Reiko?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think your baby just kicked me."

"He has been kicking a lot lately." Reiko murmured, brow creasing worriedly. "I wonder if he needs something….." Suddenly, the young woman bent over at the waist, hands gripping a table. "Oh my…" she whispered. "I think what he may want is to get out." Haruhi felt her eyes widen. "You mean?" Reiko nodded, smiling through tears of joy.

"Yes, I know it's terribly inconvenient given the present circumstances, but could wake Takashi? He could probably get to Mitsukuni faster than you can."

Haruhi nodded briefly, before running over to the still sleeping Takashi. On her way over, she tripped over the coffee table leg, arms pin wheeling. The successful not at all planned result (A/N: wink wink ;)) was Haruhi on top of Takashi hip to hip, chest to chest. "Gah!" Haruhi blushed furiously, struggling to right herself. The wiggling awoke Takashi, his big silver eyes widening. "Haruhi?" he said, sitting up abruptly. The woman slid off with a thump on the floor.

"Um, yeah. Hi!" Haruhi said dumbly, waving foolishly. She felt like a complete idiot. She was about to leave when a low sigh swam across the room. "Haruhi? Aren't you forgetting something?" Reiko muttered through little spasms of pain. "What? Oh yeah! Listen you!" Haruhi leapt up, grabbing Takashi by his shirt collar. She tried really hard not to notice how good he smelled. Or how his eyes had darkened with something she couldn't identify when she'd grabbed him. Or how totally kissable he looked…

Haruhi shook her head. "You get your fine ass up there and wake up Mitsukuni! Reiko is in labor and the father of the child should be there, don't you agree? Now go!" With surprising strength for a woman of her size, Haruhi pushed Takashi over the couch arm. He righted himself abruptly, taking the stairs two at a time. At the top step, he stopped and grinned down cockily.

"My _fine_ ass?"

"Just go!"

Haruhi ran over to Reiko, helping out the front door and into a car. "Have you any idea what you're going to name him yet?" Reiko let out a labored breath, smiling happily. "Yes, we're naming him Ichiro*." The two women smiled at each other. Once Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Shinju were all in the car, they sped off to the hospital. Just before Reiko was ushered into the delivery room, she looked at Haruhi and said,

"_Your fine ass?"_

"Shut up."

* * *

Akira is actually the name it says is Takashi's father in the manga apparently. His name is supposed to mean light.

Yukiko= child of the snow. Kinda ties into the whole cold-hearted bitch thing.

When Yukiko says, "And you are a bastard.", I kinda stole that from The Matrix. It's what the Oracle says to Agent Smith. It means, "Illegitimate son." So, Yukiko is basically saying, "Screw you, you're not my son."

Ichiro= first-born son.

Several polls up and running. Look at them. LOOK AT THEM!

- Danielle. ;)


	5. Let This Go

Okay, sorry. I've been planning on how to say this right…

Ummm…

Cherries?

I think. If I have the stomach for it and the strong will power for it. So, you've been warned. Cherries. Start the trend. It's a new thing I've gave birth to.

REVOLUTIONIZE THE FANFICTION WEBSITE!

With cherries.

I have character theme songs for some reason now.

Haruhi- Let This Go by Paramore (of course)

Takashi- Mr. Brightside by The Killers

Tamaki- Will be revealed at a later date when I can think of one.

My three little main characters. I love them all, even though one's heart will be broken soon. Not saying whose, just yet. Maybe all three?

* * *

**The Only Exception **

**Let This Go **

Several minutes later, the strange little family was ushered into the hospital. Mitsukuni's hair was sticking up on one end, blood pressure low as he made his way to the nurse's desk. She was engrossed in a novel, a good one by the looks of her face. "My wife is in labor, we need a wheelchair and a doctor." He said quickly. The girl looked up, annoyed. "I'm sorry; I'm a little busy at the moment. Go over to her." She pointed a well-manicured finger at the desk across from her. "No!" Mitsukuni rumbled, "Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord" setting in. "_I asked you._" The imposing little man growled, startling passing patients.

The nurse gulped, green eyes going impossibly wide. "Y-Yes sir." She stood almost immediately, producing a wheelchair and a doctor within five minutes. The doctor smiled at the group, much friendlier then his co-worker. "We're all set, then?" They nodded in unison. "I'm sorry, no children under thirteen are allowed in the delivery room." He smiled kindly at Shinju, then at Haruhi. "Will you be taking care of her?" Reiko looked at the doctor, as she spoke through clenched teeth. "She's my sister-in-law. She's coming with _me._" The doctor looked semi-convinced. His eyes slid over to Takashi. "And you are…" Haruhi grabbed his hand in hers carefully, linking their fingers together. "He's my husband." Both of them looked at each other, blushing a little.

"Well… Normally I don't allow this, but you two are allowed in. I just need to know who is taking care of the little one." They stood at a loss for a moment. A silky voice cut in. "I'll take her off your hands." The doctor began to turn around. "And you are…." Kyouya Ootori stood looking down on the little man. "Her uncle and your boss. I will be taking Shinju for the remainder of this affair." The scared man swallowed. "Yes, Mr. Ootori."

Meanwhile, Shinju grabbed had grabbed her mother's hand, holding it frantically. "Momma, why can't I come too?" she said, panicking slightly. Reiko leaned down, softly kissing her first-born's forehead. "Shinju my love, we're going to a grown-up place. When I return, I'll have your new baby brother with me." The little girl glanced at Haruhi and Takashi. Her golden-brown eyes were angry and confused. "Why do _they_ get to go?" Shinju whined. Reiko slumped back into the wheelchair, hand covering her eyes wearily. "Mitsukuni, I haven't the patience right now."

Mitsukuni crouched down, easily picking up his reproachful daughter and putting her in Kyouya's arms. "Shinju, we'll be back soon. Please be good for Uncle KyouKyou and the others." His voice left no room for argument. Shinju's eyes watered for a moment, but finally she gave in, hugging Usa-chan to her small chest for comfort. Shinju's small gaze, full of worry and reproach, pierced them all until they entered the delivery room. Reiko let out a small grunt of discomfort. She looked at the doctors around her, seized the nearest one, and hissed,

"_Give me drugs._"

She was immediately administered pain medication. In the hospital bed, she looked at them all serenely. "What?" the very pregnant woman asked. They looked at her expectantly. "What?" Reiko repeated, voice slowly losing its' calm edge. "Aren't you supposed to…? Um, you know….. have the baby now?" Haruhi finally said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't exactly have any experience in this sort of area. Takashi nodded in agreement, looking around the room as if something might catch his attention. Both avoided each other's eyes, taking extra precautions to stay at least six feet from the other.

"When the doctor comes in and says it's time I will." Reiko said, lifting one eyebrow. She stared at her two friends, wondering. _'Little Ichiro, my son getting ready to be born into this world, let me tell you this.' _She silently told her baby. _'Please, please, _**please**_ stay away from Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Takashi when they're in the same room. The tension will _**not**_ be good for your little aura.' _The baby kicked again, much harder. "I know, baby. I know." Reiko rubbed her belly soothingly. These contractions were the devil.

The same doctor who had assisted them before came into the room, face cheerful. "Hello, Mrs. Haninozuka. How's it coming along?" The man quickly peeked under the blanket covering Reiko's legs from the rest of the world. "Oh. Well…" He looked up into the still faces of the people around him. "It's time." The effect was rather anticlimactic.

Mitsukuni fell to the ground, cross-legged. "Okay!" he smiled at everyone. Takashi nodded again, before reverting to his previous stance of staring out the window. Haruhi paled quite drastically underneath her surgical mask, but covered it up with a tiny smile. The dark-haired woman going through the ordeal relaxed against the mattress, looking at her tiny husband. "My sugary demon, before my unruly hormones take over again, let me say that I love you." Mitsukuni stood back up, grasping one of her hands in his. "And I love you."

"That's wonderful, but can you please push now, Mrs. Haninozuka?" the doctor asked tentatively. Reiko obeyed with a sigh of pain, squeezing Mitsukuni's hand so tight it went numb. Mitsukuni let out a meep of pain for his appendage. "Oh no, _you are not allowed to say a word._" Dark Reiko came out, glaring at her husband fiercely and whispering through gritted teeth. Sweat stood out in brilliant beads on her forehead, making her look surprisingly more sinister. "Until you experience this kind of pain _twice_, you may not say _anything._" The black magic woman hissed. Mitsukuni paled. "Y-Yes dear." He looked to Takashi for help, golden-brown eyes pleading. Takashi ambled over from the corner of the room, grasping Reiko's other hand securely.

"Haruhi? Where's Haruhi?" Reiko panted out, still obeying the doctor's order to push. Mitsukuni hurriedly wiped away at his wife's forehead with his sleeve, attempting to get rid of the perspiration. "Haruhi! Come over here, please." He said frantically. Deathly pale, Haruhi obeyed them all and came to stand by Reiko's side. "Hey, Reiko." She put on what she hoped passed for a smile. Her friend smiled back weakly. "Trying to make sure you didn't skip out on me." she gasped out. "I'd have to curse yo-" Reiko let out a scream now, causing everyone to jump and panic. "Reiko!" Haruhi grew paler, jumping for Takashi's hand, squeezing it hard. "It's okay, love." His compassionate silver eyes smiled at her from behind the surgical mask. "_I am in pain! Silence with your lovey-dovey happiness! I will KILL you!_" Reiko shouted, baring her teeth at them.

* * *

Two hours later, Reiko slumped back against the mattress, exhausted to her breaking point. A baby's cry filled the air, signaling the end of a difficult pregnancy. Everyone in the delivery room smiled at each other, happy to witness the birth of a new life. A new person. A new soul to take on the world. "It's a boy!" the doctor shouted joyously, lifting a gurgling, blood-smeared infant into the air. Blonde hair matted to his tiny head, his tiny eyes struggled to open as he wailed. "Ichiro…" the happy family murmured in unison. Mitsukuni leaned across the hospital bed, hugging his wife happily. "I love you so much, Reiko." Reiko looked into his golden-brown eyes, her happiness mirroring his. "I love you too, my sugary demon." They kissed passionately, making the moment all the more memorable.

The doctor handed Ichiro to a nearby nurse, swaddled in a blue blanket. Hushing the little boy softly, the nurse whisked him out of the room. "Wait, where is she taking my child?" The two parents said in unison, ceasing their merriment. "Mrs. Haninozuka, keep pushing if you please." Reiko breathed heavily, body weary, screaming for sleep. "There…..is no further…need to, doctor…." All of them nodded. Ichiro had already been born. Why on earth would this stupid man be telling Reiko to still push? The doctor looked back at all of them, mirroring their evident confusion. "But, Mrs. Haninozuka…."

"There's another baby in there."

Everyone's head snapped up. "What?" Reiko panted. "Another baby?" Mitsukuni choked out, aghast. Takashi and Haruhi stared at each other, eyes wide. "Yes!" the man said back, unperturbed by the reactions of his patient. "By the looks of things, one more push should do it."

The woman braced herself, before birthing yet another child into this world. "It's another boy! Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka." A child identical to the first cried out, little feet kicking the air. Mitsukuni and Reiko looked at each other, amazed beyond belief. "Ryuu.*" she whispered to him. She then turned to the doctor, black eyes drained. "No more babies?" the dark magic woman murmured tiredly. "No more babies." The doctor smiled. With a small smile of her own, Reiko succumbed to fatigue, asleep within mere seconds.

Mitsukuni beamed at his two companions still in the room. "Two boys. What do you guys think?" Takashi looked at his cousin happily. "I think that's wonderful, Mitsukuni." Haruhi nodded, face a little green. Suddenly, she slumped sideways, practically sagging against Takashi's arm. "Haruhi!" both men looked at her. She smiled. "I am perfectly fine." She said, sounding almost as tired as Reiko had. "Yeah, sure you are." Mitsukuni muttered. "Takashi, put her in the chair over there and please get her some water." The tall man nodded stoically, casually lifting and placing Haruhi in a small, round chair.

Haruhi looked up at him, eyes full of anxiety and fascination. It was a peculiar combination. "I am _never_ having children. _Ever._" Takashi gave her a glance of indifference. "You don't have to tell _me_ that. _I'm_ not the man you can have children with." Her eyes eradicated the pervious emotions, replacing them instead with pain and thinly veiled anger. "I'm sorry." He started, startled. "Really?" Haruhi smiled at him, closing off her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry you had to carry me over here." He blushed, excusing himself to go get her water. She watched him go, a little angry at him and at herself.

'_You and I both know that that's not what I meant, Takashi.' _

The happy yet tired group got about two minutes of peace. Then, chaos ensued as the entire former Host Club and others streamed into the room. They all began to speak at once, filling the room with noise and laughter.

"Twins! How wonderful, Mitsukuni!"

"This is certainly a fantastic day!"

"The fact that you have not one, but _two_ babies makes me want to eat three gigantic bowls of rice!"

Reiko opened one black eye sleepily. "Everyone, please. Quiet yourselves. I am attempting to rest." Shinju came over to her. "Mama, Mama!" she shouted happily, tugging on her mother's hand. "Mama, is it true that I have TWO brothers?" Reiko turned her head to her ecstatic daughter. "Yes, my child." Shinju made a weird noise between a laugh and demented sort of giggle, twirling in a circle. "Daddy! I have TWO brothers!" she squealed, launching herself into her father's arms. Mitsukuni chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What do you say we go see them?" he said, nuzzling her cheek dotingly. "Yes, yes, yes! Let's go now!" With that, the two family members escaped the whirlwind of activity in the room.

Haruhi was greeted by many people as well. Even Kaoru had come to the event, smiling shyly at her. "Hey, Haruhi." He said sheepishly. "Hey, Kaoru." She replied. These seven years had created somewhat of a rift between them. Both just couldn't seem to swallow their pride and apologize to each other. After all, how could they? Kaoru had condemned Takashi to prison. Haruhi had said some terrible things to him afterwards. Now both didn't know quite what to do. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, until Takashi showed up with Haruhi's water.

"Haruhi, here." He set the water glass in her hand carefully. "Do you feel any better?" Takashi cautiously put a hand to her head. She began to blush under his touch, face becoming quite red. Haruhi shoved him unceremoniously, out of the room before he even had a chance to blink. Everyone stared at the tall man, amused yet a little bewildered that someone so large could be shoved down by someone so fragile-looking. Kaoru looked at him, a little reproachful. "Now what did you do?" Takashi glared at him. "Save it, Kaoru." Hikaru cut in between the two glaring men, Chikako by his side. "Takashi, Kaoru, enough. Now, where's Tamaki?" He looked around the crowded room. "Everyone knows he's best at dealing with a hormonal Haruhi. (A/N: XD)" The people in the room exchanged clueless glances with one another.

Kyouya spoke up. "Actually, Tamaki's at a meeting. He couldn't make it." Hikaru looked at him with a pained expression. _'You idiot. That was the last thing these two needed to hear.' _Both men resumed their furious glaring at each other without hesitation. "What are you going to do now, Takashi?" Kaoru said disdainfully. "_I_ am going to go confront her." He snarled back. "Confront her? Well, we all know how good you are with confronting! You could very well kill her, like you almost did Hikaru and that boy from Karuizawa!"

The room grew cold.

Hushed whispers ran around it like a cold trickle of water.

"_Karuizawa?" _

"_What happened at Karuizawa?" _

"_Was it that boy…?" _

Takashi felt his stomach drop and his eyes blacken. He seized Kaoru by the collar of his shirt in a minute. He was just getting ready to kill him, when….. Haruhi's face, terrified and hollow appeared in his mind. That one night she had been so afraid of him. Of everything. And it was this memory, this painful memory that haunted his nightmares every night, which stopped him. Made him take a breath and release the Hitachiin twin. "Don't _ever_ mention that again." Kaoru nodded numbly, gold eyes wide with fear. Takashi left the room quietly, attempting to find some sort of sense of direction. He had nothing.

* * *

Eventually, the dark-haired man settled for walking to the large park-like area behind the hospital. It was quiet and serene, a perfect place to relax and quell his frustrations. Families sat on blankets in a wide open field, their dogs running around with others in a contained area. There were denser places that were more forest than field, meant for walking purposes. It was there that Takashi chose to go, long legs taking purposeful strides across the grass. Here and there along the paths were wooden benches, placed there for travelers who needed to rest as they traveled through.

After at least an hour or so of walking, Takashi realized that he was lost. He had no sense of where he wanted to go; only that he had needed to go somewhere. Now there was nothing but tree and grass around him. Takashi grunted in frustration. He was just debating which of the many paths to take when his cell phone rang.

"_I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be. You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me. I've got paint on my nails and make-up on my face. I'm almost e-" _

"What do you want, Kyouya?" Takashi muttered, trying to make his way back through the dense foliage. "I want to know where you and Haruhi are hiding. As does Tamaki and the rest of everyone else at the hospital." His voice was cool and devoid of any emotion, as usual for the former cool host. Takashi envied him. Why couldn't _he_ do that anymore? Shield his feelings from others? Once again achieve that air of emotionless indifference about him, making him feel safe from the world?

The answer was never.

That wouldn't happen anymore.

And that was Haruhi's fault.

Takashi resisted the urge to bash his head against an oak tree.

"Haruhi and I are not hiding anywhere. I happen to be lost in a forest behind the hospital? And on another note Kyouya, please tell me _why _you even have a forest behind a hospital?" The man ranted. There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone. "We wanted the patients to see some greenery, not just boring old gray buildings. We figured it would help them feel better and recover quicker." For once, the usually money-grubbing man's voice seemed soft and caring. "As for you being lost, good luck getting out. And find Haruhi while you're at it. I have no doubt in my mind that she was so muddled in her infatuatious state that she too let herself become lost. Please find her. Tamaki is yelling in my ear about it." With a sigh of annoyance, Kyouya hung up to deal with the very dramatic, very worried, very pissed off king of the Host Club.

Takashi let his phone close with a loud _clap._ It seemed insignificant in this spacious forest. Reluctantly, he began to call for Haruhi, taking random paths. He was worried. If she got lost, then Takashi would probably spend the rest of his life trying to find her. It would take forever. "Haruhi! You direction poor, daft little girl! Get out here or so help me God I will…." He stopped. What would he do? "I don't know what I'll do, I just know it'll be painful and involve torture!" A rustle in the trees answered him.

"Sounds kinky and gross and not at all my style."

Haruhi looked down at him from a tall oak tree, leaning quietly against it. Takashi blushed furiously, catching the double-meaning of his words. "You know very well that I did not mean it like that." She frowned down at him. "I don't know what you mean anymore." He glared back up at her. "Get down here at least, so we can try to talk. Everyone's worried. Tamaki's worried." At the mention of his name, Haruhi's face hardened, and she turned away. "Now I'm _really_ not coming down." Takashi was bewildered at this. '_What could possible be wrong in their __**perfect**__ marriage?'_ he thought bitterly. _'We all know it's not the sex. He's capable of wooing any girl, anywhere. So what is it?' _

"I don't hate him, if that's what you're thinking." Haruhi called down, one leg swinging. "I don't particularly like him, but…" He looked up at her again, still just as confused as ever. "How can you _not_ like him? He's Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi. And he's your husband. Do you have any idea how many women in Japan would _kill_ to be in your place?" The woman quietly looked out across the canopies of trees. She seemed to be elaborating something, for her brow was creased and her mouth drawn in a tight line. A long pregnant pause ensued.

Finally, an answer.

Just a whisper, barely perceptible to the human ear.

But still.

It was there.

"He's not _you_, Takashi."

"Hm?" He pretended not to hear. In actuality, he wasn't sure he _had_ heard it. It was too much of a good dream to be true. His heart was thundering in his ears, making it almost impossible for him to catch anything. It felt as if he had gotten out of bed too quickly, head rushing and the sensation of falling down a large hole. He held his head for a minute or two. _'So this is what Alice felt when she was falling.' _He thought randomly. "I'm sorry." Takashi mumbled, "I'm not quite sure I heard you."

Haruhi blushed, eyes welling with tears of rejection. She swallowed the searing heat of betrayal rising in her throat. "I-If you didn't hear me the first time, then never mind!" she yelped, turning to face the other direction. Swinging her leg over casually, she attempted to get her bearings. She failed. Her fingernails scrabbled against the bark. Her back felt cold air _whooshing_ past her. Strangely enough, while she was falling, she didn't process much. Her brain didn't have time to assess the twenty foot drop and the percentage of her survival.

Her brain only had one thing in mind.

The last thing someone should be thinking when they're dying.

Well, unless you are one.

Because the last thing Haruhi's brain thought before she hit the ground was,

'_Damn. I'm still a virgin.' _

Haruhi closed her brown eyes, braced for impact.

* * *

Braced.

Braced.

Sill bracing.

'_Why aren't I dead yet?' _

Brown eyes opened.

And looked right into silver ones.

They blinked.

"Gah!" Haruhi began struggling, twisting her body this way and that like a beached fish. Amidst the squirming, twisting, and fighting, her fist connected with his eye. "Ow! Dammit, will you stop squirming already!" Takashi shouted, trying to avoid right hooks and left hooks and any other type of martial arts maneuvers. Eventually he gave up and tackled her, pinning her against the grass. All movement ceased immediately.

Straddling her with his hips, Takashi sat back carefully, trying not to squish the only girl he ever loved. He smirked down at her. She was so cute when she was lusty. The way her eyes narrowed, the way her breathing accelerated, even the way she blushed furiously as the contact. Haruhi bit her lip for a moment, then spoke. "Takashi, get off of me." He pretended to debate for a moment. "Iiiiiiiiiii…. Don't think I will." Takashi said cheerfully. "And besides," he murmured, voice going softer. "I think you rather enjoy it, love." She let out a strangled noise between indignation and affirmation.

"No, I don't." Haruhi struggled to keep the telltale stutter out of her voice. _'Dammit, this feels good…' _Her innocent voice fought back. _'No no! Bad Haruhi! No, fight it! Fight it!' _She closed her eyes for a moment. "Takashi, _please_ get off me?" She tried for a seductive, teasing voice. Takashi casually leaned forward, causing both pairs of hips to slide painfully. Haruhi let out a gasp. "Ha. Knew it." He placed both hands on either side of her head, hovering slightly over her. "Now…." Takashi placed a tiny kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"What were you saying earlier? About Tamaki not being me?"

Haruhi gasped. "Liar! You knew what I said the entire time! This was just a nefarious plot to get me down here and turned on!" She yelped out, wiggling more frantically. "Don't wiggle; it's just making your predicament worse." She settled for putting sullenly on the grass. "Takashi….." Haruhi breathed out. "Yes?" Takashi asked innocently, quite happy with his new perch. "Can you _please_ let me up…" she tried to play the sexy angle again. "Nope." She fluttered her eyelashes. Takashi smiled down at her, still not buying it. "Yes you're adorable, we know that already. But you've got to tell me why as you are in such a…" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "_vulnerable_ position."

Quickly, before he had a chance to pull away, Haruhi grabbed his face in her hands. "Takashi, just remember that you asked for this." She kissed him without waiting for a response. Immediately, Haruhi felt a rush of pure white-hot desire. Her mind began fighting a battle, Good Haruhi versus Bad, Sinful, Hormonally-Starved Haruhi.

_Good Haruhi: "Haruhi, stop this! You have a husband! He may not be Takashi, but still! Stop!" _

_Bad Haruhi retorted back sharply. _

"_Do you think I give a damn? I want this! I __**need**__ this! Twenty-three years of abstinence is a __**very**__ long time! And Tamaki isn't Takashi at all! I've made my decision! I choose him!" _

_Good Haruhi slowly faded into the background, warning her, "Fine. But you'll be sorry later, Haruhi. You know you will. _

Guess which Haruhi won?

I think you know my dear, so innocently pure reader.

I give you this final chance.

Turn back now if that is your wish.

If not, go forth.

And have fun.

* * *

Haruhi pushed forward harshly, upsetting Takashi's balance and landing them in reverse positions. She ended up sprawled awkwardly in Takashi's lap, head against his neck. That didn't hinder any of their efforts, let's just say. They immediately began to kiss each other fiercely again, each one forgetting about whatever had stopped them before. They broke apart for breath, to speak one time. "Haruhi, are you sure about this?" Takashi murmured against her collarbone heatedly. Haruhi opened her brown eyes, which had been closed just a moment before in passion. She looked at him, without hesitating for a beat, and said,

"Would I be here if I wasn't? I would probably be running through the forest right now with your cell phone, frantically calling Kyouya to get me out of this godforsaken forest! I mean seriously! Why would you even ask that question? And furthermore, why is there even a forest here? Behind a friggin' hospital, of all places in Japan? Honestly, I don't even know wh-"

Takashi silenced her with another kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, a great rumbling sound was heard. It was as if some great creature was in the forest growling at them both for their treachery. They both stopped abruptly.

They knew that sound a little too well.

The sound of a helicopter.

That of course, if you remember correctly, was the _last_ sound they needed to hear.

Haruhi began shaking like a leaf, brown eyes frantically looking for a place to hide. When all they encountered was empty forest, she threw her hands over her ears quickly. Her eyes squeezed shut. Takashi reacted defensively immediately, hurling his body over hers in an effort to shield her. "Haruhi." His lips were at her ear, she shuddered, flashbacks coursing through her scarred mind. "Haruhi, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen this time." She shook her head quickly, refusing to believe. She dimly remembered what the doctor had said when Tamaki had her checked out.

"_You must be very careful with her about this. Any small thing could trigger a flashback, and she could hurt others or even herself in the process." _

Tamaki had successfully kept her away from flashbacks for four years.

Takashi was trying to calm her. "I'm not leaving you this time. I promise." Haruhi gripped his shirt tightly in both her hands. As if waging an internal war, she opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, much as they had been before. "You promise?" The sound grew louder. Takashi wrapped her in his arms, both forming a protective barrier around her.

"Yep."

* * *

The helicopter crashed down in the open field around them. The sound became deafening, the wind whipping around the pair of friends (?) harshly. Takashi tightened his arms around Haruhi, her fists growing rigid. Slowly but surely, the helicopter died down, discharging two people from it. Haruhi flicked her head towards them, eyes widening again. "They're here to take you!" she screamed out, hands becoming vice-like on his shirt. Gently, Takashi squeezed her tighter. "No, they're not. Just relax, love. It's okay." Haruhi's breathing evened out, though her eyes still darted around cautiously.

Kyouya and Tamaki slowly walked over, Kyouya curious, Tamaki practically bristling with unease. The feeling only intensified when he saw his wife wrapped firmly in the arms of another man. "Let go of her." He smiled nicely for effect, barely concealed rage hiding under it. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Takashi muttered back, annoyed at him. How could he have been so stupid? He should've known that a helicopter would only trigger bad memories for Haruhi. The very sight of him gave Takashi the urge to whisk Haruhi some place far away. Far away from here, far away from him.

"Sure you can." Menace dripped into his tone like venom. Takashi sighed, not in the mood for arguing. Right now the only priority he had in mind was to keep the girl in his arms sane and safe. "Okay? You want me to let her go? Watch how effective it is." He relinquished his grip on Haruhi, attempting to step away. The effect was instantaneous. Haruhi made an animal sound, a kind of whimper a hurt puppy would make. She moved with him, never letting go of his shirt. "You said you weren't leaving. You promised. You said _they_ weren't taking you." The woman cast a venomous glance at the pair of men. She seemed to not recognize them in her current mental state. Takashi calmed her down quickly, embracing her again. "I'm not leaving, just like I promised. And as for them taking me, I'd like to see them try." He smirked at Tamaki over her shoulders.

'_See? I told you. What are you going to do now, Tamaki? It's obvious I'm the one she needs right now. What are you planning on doing?' _

Tamaki's violet eyes hardened. He gave a sigh. "Great. I've triggered a flashback and he was the only one here for her. That was just the kind of thing I did _not_ need right now." He distractedly ran a hand through his hair. Then, he sighed again. "I guess I should tell you." Takashi clenched Haruhi protectively to his chest again. "Tell me what?" Tamaki glared at him icily. "Well, I have no doubt in my mind that _you_ will enjoy this. I certainly won't." He looked at his wife, expressing softening dramatically with love for her.

"When she is like this, it's best that she stays with the person she was in contact with when the flashback occurred. That person usually has to be with her for a few days, a week if the flashback was particularly gruesome. Over that course of time, if you leave her side even for a moment, she will panic and become frantic. Ordinarily, I would be the person staying with her, but I guess it's your turn this time. Congratulations."

His tone was bitter. Takashi was perplexed by the King's nature. What was he concerned of? That his love for Haruhi wasn't strong enough? No, certainly not that. Anyone could see how much he loved her. Well, then what was it? Did Tamaki think that Haruhi's love for him wasn't strong enough?

Slowly, Takashi Morinozuka was beginning to see the flaws in the Suoh marriage, just as Reiko did.

"We can give her a check-up at the hospital, and then Takashi will have to take her back to her apartment." Kyouya said nonchalantly. The competition between the two males was staggering. He rubbed his glasses, certain they were playing tricks on him. Was that lightening flashing between them? He settled them carefully back on his nose. Sure enough, it was. The Shadow King sighed at his friends childish antics. "Come along, children." Both men snapped out of it, looking at him reproachfully.

"_We're not children!_"

They glared at each other again. Eventually, Kyouya got them moving again and to the chopper. Haruhi practically had herself welded to Takashi, like a small child to her parent. He examined her critically. "How are you feeling?" She blinked owlishly at him, something like recognition stirring in those brown eyes of hers. "K-Kyouya?" The woman asked tentatively. He smiled at her, nodding. "Hey Haruhi." Tamaki leaned forward intensely. "Does she remember? Will she be able to recover quickly?" he shot out. Haruhi flinched backward, hands seeking Takashi's for comfort. "Now you've gone and scared her again with your obscenely loud voice." Kyouya muttered reproachfully. Tamaki leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Now, what do you remember about yourself? Start with basic things, then work your way up." Haruhi looked at Takashi quietly. His silver eyes were tired and worried. She looked back towards Kyouya. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am twenty-three years old and I'm a lawyer for your firm. I've been married to Tamaki Suoh for eight months, after we got married at a Las Vegas wedding chapel in America. It sucked, but I would never tell him that. Recently, a man named Takashi Morinozuka has came back into my life, and screwed everything up. But, then again, I'd never tell him that either." She leaned in close to Kyouya. "It's a good thing they're not here, huh?"

Kyouya nodded sadly. _'Disoriented, has no recognition of the men in this chopper, and is quite rudely speaking the truth out loud.'_ He stopped her before things could get worse. "Okay, just try to relax and rest now, Haruhi." She smiled childishly at him. "Okay, Kyouya." Quietly, Haruhi leaned back and nestled into Takashi's neck. She smiled before falling asleep. Takashi looked at her, forlorn. His silver eyes were tearful. "Kyouya, will she be alright?" He carefully smoothed back a piece of hair from her forehead. "She's been like this before, but a flashback hasn't occurred in years. I hate it!" he whispered harshly. "I hate that she is constantly in danger of a mental relapse because of a stupid mistake seven years ago!" Takashi covered her ears, just in case she was pretending to sleep and eavesdropping.

"I hate it." The bespectacled man dropped his head in his hands. Kyouya sighed. "I know Tamaki is a good husband and a wonderful support beam for Haruhi, but that's not what she needs. She needs someone who can tell her to stand on her own two feet, not catch her every time something goes wrong. And quite frankly Takashi I'm starting to think that person is you." He said quietly. "Tamaki is my best friend, but this marriage has been a mistake from the beginning. Convince her of that Takashi, please. I'm begging you."

"Just please make her happy."

Takashi realized something in a moment. He looked at Kyouya, normally so uncaring, so indifferent to other people's needs. He compared the Kyouya he knew to the one that was around Haruhi. In that Kyouya, he saw a caring friend, always standing by her side in the background when things got tough. Takashi thought of all this as he and Kyouya watched the sun set quietly. Another end to another exhausting day. He looked at Kyouya and said, "You love her."

"Hm?" the Shadow King blushed a little in the fading sunlight. "Yes, I do. But not nearly as much as you and Tamaki do. And besides…." He smiled at the sleeping girl.

"She loves you so much more than she could ever love anyone else."

Takashi smiled down at Haruhi, softly kissing her cheek.

"She loves me more than I could ever have asked of her."

* * *

Okay, so maybe I lied about the cherries. I just couldn't do it. Thank you my friend, who will remain anonymous. For trying to get me to write the cherry.

I may have failed, but I rather like this chapter.

Adieu my darlings. Reviews are love and cookies and friendship and Happy Holidays!

~Danielle


	6. Tight Grip On Reality

!Have fun in 2011!

Special thanks to blackbloodbaby, Dreams-In-Shadows, fruitsbasketkuver123, and Readergiril21 for responding to my SOS and giving me ideas!

Thank you to everyone!

I'm amazed it's even come this far.

Nearly 2,000 hits! YES YES YES!

* * *

_~As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams. So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away. Can you turn my black roses red?~ _

_

* * *

_

**The Only Exception**

**Tight Grip On Reality**

_She was on a bridge. _

_Wait?_

_How the hell had she gotten on a bridge?_

_Haruhi looked around, brown eyes confused. _

"_Hello?" she called out, looking around. "Anybody here?" No one responded. "Well, that helped a bunch." The woman muttered sarcastically. Haruhi sighed, moving her feet. Only….._

_Her feet wouldn't move. _

_She paused, tugging at them in annoyance. _

_They weren't glued, they weren't encased in cement. _

_Just, stuck. Boring and stuck. _

_"Stupid subconscious!" Haruhi shouted up at the grey sky. "You couldn't make my dream world a little more imaginative?" she huffed. "This dream sucks, but it _is_ better than my usual ones." She waited for a response. Some almighty being to respond from the heavens. Nothing happened. "Hello? Subconscious? Anyone?" she shouted again. She sighed in irritation. "So what's the deal, do I just sit here until I wake up or something?" _

_A quiet chuckle floated over to her. _

"_My dear Haruhi, if you just did _that_, what fun would this dream be?" _

_"Tamaki?" Haruhi turned her head to her left, searching for her husband. "Where are you?" He laughed again. _

"_Over here." _

"_Could you help me get off this bridge? It's pretty annoy-"_

_She stopped. _

_Tamaki was standing in what could only be called a demolished city. Flames licked across burned-out buildings, the road was destroyed and riddled with potholes. But here was Tamaki, quietly standing there with a small smile on his face. His face was clean, everything about him prim and proper as usual. The only unusual thing about him was that he was wearing his old host outfit. _

_Haruhi looked down in spite of herself. _

_She let out a sigh of relief. No Host Club outfits for her. Regular, boring clothes. Thank God. "Tamaki," the woman looked up at her husband. "What the hell happened over there? What did you do?" He smiled nonchalantly at her, hands in his pockets. "Nothing, Haruhi. I didn't do anything." But his smile was too easy, too sincere. _

_Instantly, she could tell he was lying. _

_He had done something, he just wouldn't say what. _

_Haruhi turned her back on him, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me." Tamaki whined, a pitiful sound really. "But, Haruhiiiiiiiiiiii…" She ignored him. "I just want this dream to be over. It's bad enough that he invades my real life, but now he's infiltrated my dreams too. Sneaky bastard!" she muttered quietly to herself. _

"_Will you talk to me?" _

_"No, you're just as bad as he is." Haruhi glared daggers at Takashi furiously. "Get out of my damn dreams! _Both_ of you!" Unlike Tamaki, Takashi was a wreck. His cheek was cut and he was covered from head to foot in a thin layer of dust. He was sitting calmly in a field of silver roses. Haruhi sweat dropped. __**'Okay, now I **__know__** it's a dream.' **__Both men looked as if they were in the exact opposites of where they should be. _

_(A/N: Okay guys, this whole dream scene is all about symbolism. Think really hard!) _

_"I'm afraid it's quite simple, Haruhi." A voice coolly said above her. "You see, all you have to do is pick a man and the whole dream will be over." Kyouya said, glasses flashing. "I am simply here to help you with this difficult decision." He smiled a little sadly at her. "You love them both, am I right?" Haruhi bit her lip, annoyed. "Kyouya, why the _hell_ would I need your help? This is my dream and therefore _my_ choice. Let me decide, please?" _

_Again, Kyouya smiled sadly at her. _

"_Whatever you say, Haruhi…." _

_"Haruhi, my dearest one, I love you more than the heavens above and anything in the entire world. You are the thing most precious to me, and I would never, _ever_ hurt you. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more. All you need to do is choose me, and everything will be okay again. He'll go away." Tamaki extended his hand to her gently, as he had done seven years ago. His expression was gentle, yet his eyes were cold and furious. Haruhi wanted to believe him, but… The city he was in. It was in ruins. Nothing could be salvaged there. She didn't want to live there, even if it _was_ with Tamaki. _

_Her feet were no longer glued to the bridge. She was free to move. Reluctantly, she looked at Takashi. He was calmly sitting in the field of roses, calmly watching her. His eyes were guarded carefully, emotionless and grey again. Haruhi began to stretch her hand out to Tamaki. '__**Aren't you going to stop me?' **__she thought. She didn't know why she suddenly thought this. It just came to her head, unwilling and unwittingly. He gave her a tiny smile, a fragment of the smile she used to see. The smile that made her smile. _

'_**It's your choice, not mine.**__' _

_She stopped. _

_Her hand curled away from Tamaki's. _

_"Haruhi?" Tamaki said, confused. "What's wrong, dear?" Haruhi looked at him remorsefully. "You can't make me choose between you two. I won't do it." She sat down stubbornly in the middle of the bridge. Takashi shrugged noncommittally, closing his eyes. Tamaki struggled for words. "What do you mean? Of course you have to choose. You can't have both of us." He tilted his head curiously. "Haruhi, you're not making sense. You're ill. Shall I fetch a doctor for you?" The woman sighed, irritated. "No. I'm not choosing and you can't make me." _

_She looked at Takashi, who suppressed a snigger. "Shut up. Everyone just shut up until I wake up." Kyouya's voice chimed in above her. "If you don't pick someone, you'll die. Who would you die for?" Haruhi looked up at her friend. _

"_I would die for either of them." _

_Kyouya made an expression somewhere between a grimace and a smile._

"_So be it." _

_The bridge crumbled to dust under her body. _

_Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. She fell, looking up at everyone's faces. Tamaki leaned down sadly. His words were so faint that Haruhi could barely make them out. _

"_You should have picked someone." _

_

* * *

_"Ah!" Haruhi twitched, bolting upright. Her blankets were swathed around her in a cocoon-like fashion. The woman struggled with them for five minutes before she was free. Once released, she lay back down. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrow, bewildered. Okay, so she had had a LOT of weird dreams before, but she swore that had easily been the weirdest. Like one time she dreamt that Hikaru was a giant hotdog, but anyway…. She thought about it.

Obviously, it was her subconscious trying to get her to make a choice. Tamaki or Takashi? How many times had she lost sleep trying to decide? How many numerous migraines had ensued? Fifty-three. Fifty-three exactly. Haruhi rubbed her temples absently. Must sleep, must decide, must sleep, must decide. _'If I decide, then I can sleep.' _She thought. _'Yes, but I might pick the wrong person.' _"Gah!" she half-screamed.

Something moved in the kitchen.

Haruhi froze.

'_A burglar? But, Tamaki's supposed to have this place full-proof!'_

'_I should call the police!' _

But, of course, being the Haruhi we all know and love, she decided to get up and go investigate for herself. What she found wasn't exactly a burglar. Okay, not even close to a burglar. Cautiously, Haruhi peeked her head around the corner. On the way to the kitchen, she'd grabbed a baseball bat. _'Let's see them try to take anything now!' _There was a figure moving around in the kitchen.

With a cry appropriate to that of a terrorist, Haruhi launched herself from her hiding place. Quickly, she hit out at the person with the bat, aiming for the kneecaps. And she tripped. Over a pair of discarded shoes.

Instead of the luxurious, easy dismantle of the criminal that she had hoped for, Haruhi landed sprawled awkwardly on the kitchen floor. The cool tile pressed against her cheek. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" She jumped up, hand splayed in a karate-like fashion. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" The voice sighed. "You really don't know?" Haruhi thought about for a minute. It was obviously Takashi. It sounded just like him, strong and protective and perfect. Again she compared him with Tamaki, and was startled at the difference.

Tamaki gave her everything she wanted.

Takashi was everything she needed.

She chose Takashi, her heart and her mind already knew that.

But why wasn't she able to say so?

Why couldn't she let go of Tamaki?

Carefully, warily, she put her hands down. A light flipped on, and Takashi looked at her emotionlessly. "What? Stop scrutinizing me like that!" Haruhi said irritably, turning her back on him defensively. A hot blush crept across her cheeks. "I'm making sure you're well." He replied simply. "And stop that!" She whipped around to face him again. "Stop acting so enclosed! I hate it!" Takashi just looked at her. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Hm."

"Don't _Hm_ me."

"Wanted to make sure you were okay." He muttered lamely. Haruhi smiled a little to herself. Then, just as quickly, she wiped it off her face. _'No, Haruhi! Stop trying to give in!' _"Okay." Haruhi looked at him over her shoulder. "Well, if you're done here, you can just go, I guess." Was that a hint of sadness she detected in his eyes? Maybe, but it was gone too fast to tell. Takashi went towards the door silently. Suddenly, the whole idea of him leaving made Haruhi want to panic. She wanted to throw her arms around him and just cry for a long time, wailing about much she missed him with her.

"Takashi, eh-um, wait…" Haruhi outstretched a hand quietly. He paused, resting his ebony head against the door. "What? Do you just want to torture me some more?" She was shocked by the remorsefulness of the reply. "Is that all I do to you?" She found herself saying back. "Lately, it has been. And I hate it, Haruhi. I hate it so very much." Takashi hit his fist against the wood. "It's horrible, wanting you back and wanting you to be happy, and not knowing what makes you happy. So many things are confusing me." Haruhi bit her lip, staring at the floor.

"_What makes you happy?" _

'_Takashi, of course.' _

'_Say it, say it Haruhi. Tell him that he makes you happy. Tell him.' _

"you." She whispered quietly. She walked over carefully to where he stood, bare feet padding on the floor. Bravely, Haruhi wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his back.

"I-I choose you."

She had finally decided.

There were some things in this world you just couldn't live without.

His silver eyes widened.

"When you were gone, Tamaki was there for me. I needed someone to help me cope with the fact that you were gone, and he was there. I guess you could say that I used him as a substitute. He held me all those times I cried over you, all those times I wished you were still here. I imagined it was you, telling me that you were all right. That you'd be back soon. Everyone was whispering about me, talking about how weird it was that I was in love with you after everything you'd done. So, I ended up marrying Tamaki, just to prove all of them wrong. To make them stop talking about you so harshly."

"But," Haruhi held on to him tighter, "when you finally did come back, I realized that I was in way over my head. That there was no way I could be with Tamaki anymore as long as you were here. No way at all. But, I was so worried about how others would think if I came back to you, married. I was worried that they would react badly, maybe even horribly. I was afraid that they would talk about you. I felt so out of character when you were gone, and it changed me. And I know I must sound weird right now too, but Takashi, I….."

A tear escaped her eye.

"I love you!"

"You're… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Haruhi cried out, hugging him tight. There, it was out. It was all out, everything that she'd wanted to say, everything that had been building up inside her for so long. It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside her, and now Haruhi felt herself acting out of character again. She began to cry, soaking the back of Takashi's shirt through. He had said nothing this entire time, and still remained silent as she cried. Gradually, when he felt her grip loosen, Takashi turned and gently picked Haruhi up in his arms.

He took her over to the couch, holding her in his lap. Takashi felt as if they were mere teenagers again, on that night in Music Room Three. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck silently, leaning into him. Her sobs lasted for about ten minutes, and each time when Takashi thought Haruhi would never stop, he'd quietly whisper in her ear. "It's okay." Eventually, the cries subsided, and he just sat there, holding her, rocking her gently. They sat there silently for a while.

"Haruhi?" Takashi finally asked, his face in her hair. "Hm?" Haruhi murmured absently. "Do you really mean it this time? For real?" She nodded, turning her face away from him. "Then say it." She looked intently at a lamp next to her. "I promise this time." Carefully, Takashi took her face in his hands. She blushed childishly, brown eyes looking down. "Takashi?" Haruhi mumbled, hands sliding down into her lap. They fisted there ever so slightly. "Hm?"

"You promise too…."

Takashi cautiously tilted her face up to his.

He kissed her softly.

"I promise."

She kissed back harshly, demandingly.

Takashi felt his silver eyes widen.

This wasn't going to be like last time.

Not by a long shot.

He was almost afraid of what might occur.

* * *

"Do you understand what your mission is, then?" Yukiko Morinozuka said harshly. It was much too warm outside, and she wished to go back indoors. Yukiko did best in the cold. Her husband had once said it was because her heart was made of ice. "Well, do you, you insignificant child?" Her black hair fell harshly in front of her face, and she pushed it back impatiently. "Your assignment is to trail Takashi Morinozuka and ensure that he comes in _no_ contact with Haruhi Fujioka!" Her walking stick banged on the ground in annoyance. "Answer me, you worthless boy!"

Satoshi Morinozuka looked up at his mother with impassive grey eyes.

"Yes, Mother. I understand."

"Good. Now leave. You sicken me." Yukiko turned her back on her son, kimono swishing. "You look too much like your brother." Satoshi bowed his head respectfully. He had gotten used to his mother's insults now. They no longer had any effect on him. "Yes, Mother." Satoshi left the Morinozuka estate quickly, praying his brother wasn't doing anything stupid.

Of course, he was wrong.

* * *

Tamaki knocked on Kyouya's door quietly. It was very late, and the moon glared down at him suspiciously. "C'mon Kyouya, open up already." Five minutes later, a very irritable Shadow King appeared at the door. "_Who is calling so late? You better have a damn good excuse…."_ He growled, opening his eyes blearily. "Oh, it's you. Well, seeing as I'm sure you won't go away, come in." Kyouya held the door open wide, already trumping back up to his bedroom. Tamaki followed, easily outracing him.

"Kyouya, I'm doubting Haruhi's faithfulness to me!" Tamaki spilled out from his spot on the bed. "I'm worried that that _beast _will make her do things that are immoral! What will I do? What will I do? Kyouya, Kyouya you've got to help me! Help me think of ways to win her love back! She's slipping, I can see it! What went wrong, Kyouya?" Tamaki began to ramble, answering his own questions before Kyouya could breathe. "It was probably because he came back! Yes, that's it! He came back and now my poor Haruhi is confused, blinded her hatred for him that she's mistaking it for love! Mama, Papa, I am so sorry! I have failed to get you an heir in time! The window of fertility is slipping away!" Tamaki cried out, collapsing on the bed. He took in fast gulps of air.

Quickly, Kyouya intervened before Tamaki could regain his oxygen. "Tamaki, have you ever considered the fact that you don't pay attention to her enough?" His eyes saddened as he remembered the night he'd found Haruhi, curled up in a ball of self-pity and pain.

"_If he really cared about me, he should've dragged his lazy ass out here!" _

Tamaki's violet eyes widened pitifully. He sucked in a breath, then began to shout. "Oh, Dieu que je suis si désolé! J'ai permis à ma femme pour devenir fragile et solitaire! S'il vous plaît me punir pour ce que j'ai fait! S'il vous plaît me punir!*" Kyouya face palmed, annoyed beyond words. "Tamaki, God is not going to punish you. Right now, you're just punishing yourself. And Haruhi is the most secure and friendly woman I have ever met. Well, maybe not the friendly part, but she certainly isn't insecure." Kyouya sat down heavily on the bed. "God, when I'm around you, I feel like a need a drink just to put up with you."

Tamaki whimpered. "Kyouya, that's so mean! I am having a crisis here! Please help me!" Kyouya looked at him. His figure was blurry without his glasses, but honestly….. He didn't want to see Tamaki's face right now. He was probably very insecure and doubting himself at this point. Kyouya frowned sadly. _'Tamaki, I wish I could help you.' _Tamaki, not receiving a response, had begun to cry out loudly in French again. Eventually, Kyouya just sat there and waited impatiently until his friend stopped whining. "Are you done?" he interjected pointedly. Tamaki nodded wordlessly, violet eyes wide.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said delicately, "have you ever though that maybe your attitude and lifestyle is _smothering_ her? That maybe she doesn't want all this? Have you ever seriously considered what Haruhi needs and what she _wants_?" Tamaki stared at him dully, not comprehending. "Huh?" he said, tilting his head.

"Have you considered that maybe you two aren't right together, Tamaki?" Kyouya finally said harshly. As soon as it was out, Kyouya fell silent. Tamaki's blonde locks fell forward, shielding his eyes. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to say, Tamaki." His friend sat silent for a moment. Then-

"Est ce possible, Dieu? Mon beau Haruhi a-t-il probablement des sensations pour un autre homme? Elle pas m'aime plus? S'il vous plaît Dieu, me dire!**" The man shouted loudly, standing up quickly. "Please….tell me….." Tamaki mumbled, falling down on his knees. Kyouya looked at him poignantly. "Tamaki, those are questions you and Haruhi have to figure out on your own. Go talk to her." His friend bowed his head. "I can't. She's angry with me." The black-haired man started. "Why is she angry?" Kyouya had known Haruhi to get irritated at Tamaki a lot, but never angry.

"I said some harsh words about Takashi. She didn't take to kindly to them." Kyouya sat down heavily, placing a hand on his blond friend's shoulder. "Start. From the beginning." Tamaki nodded, and in the middle of the night, told his best friend why his wife was pissed off at him. "There is no beginning. I just told her that I think Takashi is a bastard and deserved to stay in jail for the rest of his life. He shouldn't have been let out. They should have kept him in there until he _died._"

(A/N: Woooooah, there Dark Tamaki. As far as I know, there are a lot of angry fan girls who would kill you for _your _crimes. Such as marrying Haruhi, for instance?)

"But…" Tamaki thought carefully, a little remorseful. "Haruhi doesn't see him that way. She slapped me. I mean like actually _slapped_ me. She said that Takashi had actually been my friend before, and that I was acting shitty. _Shitty. _That's exactly what she said. _My_ Haruhi called me shitty." Kyouya assumed the position of therapist. "Tamaki, do you think there's a difference between your Haruhi and the Haruhi that was with Takashi?" The blonde-haired man chuckled. "Of course. My Haruhi was all melancholy and serious, nothing like the Haruhi before the incident. _His _Haruhi, she's-" Tamaki stopped.

He mumbled the last part quietly to himself.

"What?"

Tamaki quietly whispered.

"She's exactly like the girl she was before. The girl everyone fell in love with."

His voice grew slightly louder.

"She laughs when she's happy, cries when she's sad, and beats me up when she's angry."

Violet eyes met black ones.

"She's Haruhi. _It's her._"

Kyouya nodded wordlessly.

'_Perhaps you're not as dense as I thought, Tamaki.' _

"And…and…"

Tamaki swallowed.

Kyouya waited anxiously.

"I don't know. That's as far as I got." Tamaki shrugged noncommittally, plucking at his jeans. "YOU IDIOT!" Kyouya shouted, hitting him on the crown of his head. "Ow!" he whined, holding his blonde locks in pain. "Kyouuuuuuya, that hurt!" "GOOD!" he shouted again. "Think about it, Tamaki! Think carefully. What's that saying that if you love someone…." He worked his hands in little circles to indicate his point. "…..You give them miso soup?" Tamaki quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. Just no."

"But why not? Miso tastes just like boiled sunflower seeds!"

"Tamaki, if you love someone, you let them go."

"But, then shouldn't Takashi let her go and let me have her?"

"No!" Kyouya threw his head in his hands. The action would've broken his glasses had he been wearing them. _'Tamaki, you are such an idiot….' _He thought, shaking slightly in annoyance and disbelief. "Just….. Just leave….." Kyouya said, pointing stiff-armed at the door. "No, I won't!" Tamaki pouted stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving until you tell me!" Kyouya glared at him. "You will if I call security!" Tamaki retorted back childishly. "I will bite them! I will sink my teeth into their trousers!"

Kyouya flipped him off. "Tamaki, let me put this as simply as I can." He exhaled slowly, calming himself down. "Do you love Haruhi more than Takashi does?" Tamaki looked at him sharply. "Of course. I've been with her longer, right?" Kyouya sweat dropped. _'Clearly, he has no idea what love is.' _"Okay, well typically, when you love someone more than the other person, it means you're placing their happiness above yours. You let them be with that other person, because it makes you look like the better person _and_ it shows that you love them more…." Kyouya laughed evilly. Over on his bedside table, his glasses glinted evilly.

"So you're saying I should let her go?"

Kyouya sighed, a smile gracing his features.

'_Finally.' _

"Yes, Tamaki. If you really love her as much as you say you do, you'll let her go."

Tamaki smiled graciously, thanking Kyouya and getting up.

He paused on his way out the door.

"Kyouya?"

The figure, now peacefully back in his bed, mumbled groggily, "Yeah?"

His violet eyes were a little happy.

"I don't know if I can do that…"

And Tamaki was gone.

* * *

Ah, after a month of not knowing what to write, I pulled myself through! Again, thank you to blackbloodbaby, fruitsbasketluver123, Dreams-In-Shadows, and Readergirl21.

The little lyrical piece towards the top is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. Listen to it; it's a very good song.

"Oh God, I am so sorry! I have allowed my wife to become insecure and lonely! Please punish me for what I've done! Please punish me!" ~The first French rant. *

"Is that possible, God? Does my lovely Haruhi possibly have feelings for another man? Does she not love me anymore? Please God, tell me!" ~The second French rant.

Or at least that's what the translator told me.

By the way, I have a YouTube account. I am currently developing AMV's to correspond with this story. Look me up. Right now, no AMV story things are up. Just regular videos.

Username: EmoAnime24

Love ya!

Bailey


	7. I Will Be

I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it! Well, that's a lie. I hope _he_ doesn't know it… At least not yet anyway….

Haha! New chapter! That's about it. I thank you all, even if you criticize because for some odd reason, I'm very happy and possibly insane.

Temporarily rated M for the one big sweary-swear word.

Anyway, onward! To Takashi and Haruhi! ^=^

_~Loved you once. _

_Love you still._

_Always have._

_Always will. ~ _

_

* * *

_

**The Only Exception **

**I Will Be **

Haruhi woke up, strangely at ease for the first time in a month. She hummed slightly to herself. Outside, the young woman could hear the pitter-patter of rain hitting her apartment. As she became more aware of her surroundings, Haruhi felt a curious sensation drifting across her back. It was equivalent to that of a feather lightly brushing her spine. Tamaki and his stupid feather fetish. Haruhi's face slipped into a tiny frown. "Tamaki, leave me alone. I'm tired." She mumbled sleepily. The feather brushing didn't cease. This was his idea of _romantic_. Yes, granted he _had_ been a host, and knew romance, but this was just annoying. "I said quit it." More tickling. Haruhi twitched. "Tamaki, did you hear me? I said st-"

It wasn't a feather. It was someone's breathing quietly tickling her back. Her brown eyes blinked. An arm tightened around her waist, and Haruhi looked down. Her slender hand was entwined in the hand belonging to the arm. The hand was large and tan, sticking out in shocking contrast with her light skin. Haruhi blushed, red fanning across her cheeks. She wanted to turn around desperately, but was afraid of what she'd find. _'What have I got to lose?' _she thought to herself. _'Seeing as I probably lost my virginity, I'm guessing not much.' _Slowly, as to not wake who ever was next to her, Haruhi turned in her bed to look at her captor.

She was greeted with a soft, sleeping face. His beautiful eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted in sleep. With every breath, his chest rose and fell underneath the white sheets. Haruhi smiled a little to herself. He was so cute when he was sleeping. It was hard to remember how crazy he drove her when he was awake. Cautiously, she lifted a hand and stroked a stray lock of hair from his face. It would have to be cut again, soon. Though Haruhi had to admit, his hair was pretty cute the way it was right now. All sleep-tousled and wonderful. She continued running her fingers through it. Because she knew that she might not get many more chances to do so.

"I love you…." Haruhi whispered softly, snuggling closer to him. The arm around her waist pulled her a little closer, hand fitting in the groove of her hip perfectly. At this moment in time, Haruhi wished she could stay there forever. She wanted just to freeze this moment, keeping them together. A faint blush dusted her face. Wrapping an arm around his neck carefully, Haruhi gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. She sighed, cold breath washing over his cheek.

"I love you so much, Takashi..."

His silver eyes opened quietly, staring into her brown ones with love and admiration. "You were awake this whole time, weren't you?" Haruhi asked quietly. Takashi nodded, pillow ruffling his black hair even more. She blushed, embarrassed beyond belief. Haruhi made a move to get out of the bed, but Takashi instantly tightened his arm around her, their bodies coming together under the blankets with a _thump_. Haruhi made a sound somewhere between indignation and happiness, face rapidly jumping from pink to maroon. "T-Takashi, let me go!" she mumbled, turning her face from his. Takashi chuckled a little, ducking his head to kiss her neck. "No…" He continued to lightly kiss her skin, moving from her neck to her collarbone and slowly drifting upward.

"You're just sleepy! You always acted weird when you were sleepy!" Haruhi protested indignantly, craning her neck away. Takashi stopped, slowly retracting his body away from hers. She attempted to snuggle next to him, but he scooted far away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear." He turned, a teasing smile on his face. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction…" Haruhi struggled for words of outrage, found none, and turned her whole body away from him, arms crossed over her small chest. They were joined by two other hands, large ones that pulled her close to him again by the hips. Takashi rested his head carefully on her neck.

"Haruhi….." he whispered against it, "I love you…" Haruhi smiled, kissing him softly before pulling away. "Love all you want; you're still an ass." She said teasingly, getting out of bed. She took the sheet with her, wrapping around her body securely. Just because he had already seen her naked once didn't mean she wasn't self-conscious. Quickly, before he could catch her (She knew he would try) Haruhi shut and locked the bathroom door. She examined herself critically in the mirror. She had sex hair. And that after-sex glow she'd heard so much about. "Heh." Haruhi said, tilting her head. "Interesting." Feeling a little enlightened, she took a quick shower, and cautiously poked her head out the door. No Takashi. Just the smell of cooking food in the kitchen.

Haruhi darted towards the door, locking it and bolting it securely. She was so fidgety right now, and was trying to keep Takashi away from her as much as possible. Sighing at the mess she had thrown herself into, Haruhi shrugged into jeans and a red tank top. She looked at her long hair and sighed regrettably. She remembered how Takashi had always liked it short.

"_Haruhi?" _

"_Mori-sempai?" _

_Haruhi looked up from her book, confused. Mori-sempai never even spoke, much less to _her. _She closed her book carefully, making sure she didn't dog ear the pages. _(A/N: I HATE that….. Amanda. Lol ) _"What is it, sempai?" Haruhi looked up at him, blushing faintly as she did so. Mori sat down next to her, invading her privacy bubble. "How's your day going?" he smiled gently at her. She felt her eyes widen. Mori-sempai was sleepy! Haruhi was stuck with a sleepy Mori-sempai! Where was Hani-sempai when you needed him? Probably off eating cake. _

"_Eh, it's going great, sempai." Haruhi looked at him, frightened beyond words. "Listen Mori-sempai, you're sleepy, so if you just come with me and not do anything weird, I'll…" A black-haired head thumped on her shoulder. "Eh? Eh! Sempai!" Haruhi blushed, tensing her shoulders. "Haruhi….. you're so cute." She froze, not comprehending. "Mori-sempai?" Mori raised his head, smiling at her again. "You're adorable, Haruhi." He brushed a lock of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. His large hand rested there for a moment. _

"_Haruhi?" She blushed, hearing her name from him again. "Yes?" Mori leaned in close, lips against her ear. It took all of Haruhi's willpower not to shiver at the sensation. He seemed to know this, for she felt him smile against her skin. _

"_Don't ever grow your hair out. It's beautiful just the way it is…."_

Haruhi twisted a strand around her finger absently. _'Maybe I should cut it again. It'd be much easier.'_ She unlocked the door, poking her head out carefully. Safe so far. "Takashi?" Haruhi called, voice drifting across the large apartment. No response. The woman walked to the kitchen, following the delicious sounds of cooking food.

That is, until the fire alarm went off.

Haruhi ran into the kitchen, looking at a confused Takashi. "What'd I do?" he asked, puzzled. Haruhi let out a squeak of indignation, and soon covered her whole kitchen in fire foam. She looked at Takashi reproachfully. "The eggs were on _fire._" Sheepishly, he looked down. "But," Haruhi said quietly, "better the eggs catch fire than you." Takashi blushed a little. "Is Haruhi being sappy?" he asked, grinning a little. "Is _Mori-sempai_ speaking?" she retorted back.

"That's Takashi to you." He growled, grabbing her around the waist. She collided with his body quickly and the contact brought inappropriate thoughts to both minds. They looked at each other for a moment, judging. Their lips were just barely brushing when….

A knock on the door startled them both out of their reverie.

Haruhi blinked furtively, blushing at Takashi. He looked down at her. "Leave it." He murmured gently, kissing her. "What if it's someone important?" she said, pushing him away. "Oh God. What if it's Tamaki?" Suddenly, all at once, the reality of the situation crashed down on her. "Oh God." Haruhi brought a hand to her mouth, quietly stifling the sobs that threatened to spill from her mouth. Takashi hugged her to him gently for a moment. "It's okay…." She whispered weakly to herself. "It's okay." She repeated again, voice rising a little. "It's perfectly fine. I chose to choose you." Haruhi kissed Takashi, hand cupping his face.

"Haruhi." Takashi's voice was flat. "I don't want you doing this if it hurts you." Haruhi looked up at him, smiling. "I just have to get used to not having Tamaki anymore. It is a little weird. But….. I love you. I just….. Well I don't what he is to me, except a really, really good friend." Haruhi threw him over her shoulder quickly. He collided solidly with the wooden floor. "But now I'm going to answer the door." Takashi sat up, hand to his head and silver eyes wide. "What- Who- How?" Haruhi winked at him. "I learned some martial arts while you were away."

"Haruhi? Haruhi, are you in there?"

Haruhi's face paled.

"Shit."

Takashi looked at her. "Hm?" Haruhi ran over, pulling on his arms and half-carrying, half-dragging him towards the bedroom. "Get your damn shirt!" she hissed quietly. He looked at her, not comprehending. "Shirt now." Takashi got up, shutting the bedroom door. Haruhi's voice came through the door. "And while you're at it, get some pants on too!" He looked at the door blankly. "What's the occasion?"

"Just get dressed!"

Hurriedly, Haruhi began running around the house, attempting to make it look normal. She picked up the lamp that had fallen due to certain, ummm…. activities. She managed to eradicate all traces of a fling and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Haruhi? You should let me in, I brought cake!"

Takashi came out and joined her, fully dressed.

"Who is it?"

Haruhi looked at him, everything smiling but her eyes. They were somewhat scared. "You don't know them." Takashi met her eyes, worried. Piercing silver contrasted with fearful brown. "Then why are you so stressed?" Haruhi blanched. "I am not." He glared at her a little. "Liar."

"Haruhi, you there?"

"Yes! Come in!"

"I can't come in if the door's locked, you silly individual!"

Haruhi quickly unlocked the door, stepping back.

"Takashi, if I asked you to stay in the bedroom, would you listen to me?"

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist with a determined finality.

"Of course not. That would be too easy."

Haruhi unlocked the door and stepped back, folding her hands over Takashi's with a sigh.

'_This'll be interesting.' _

* * *

"Yoshi, whatever you do, _don't_ scream." Haruhi said calmly as her friend walked through the door. He balanced a cake box on one hand, ebony hair ruffled and sticking up. "Why would I scream, Haruhi?" He said cautiously. He opened his eyes vigilantly.

They were the color of liquid mercury.

They widened to unnatural proportions.

The hands holding Haruhi's tightened up.

The two men stared at each other, silver eyes meeting silver eyes in a cautious manner.

"Haruhi…"

"Yoshi, don't freak out."

"Haruhi….."

"_Please_ don't freak out."

Takashi put Haruhi behind him, shielding her with his body. "Are you planning on doing anything dangerous, Shi?" He assumed an old kendo fighting stance, aimed at the man in the doorway. The twenty-two year old assumed the same stance. "Only if you hurt Haruhi in any way."

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

"Nii-san*. You're home."

Takashi smiled happily, dropping his guard.

"Shi-chan. I've missed you."

"Hey!" Satoshi Morinozuka yelled indignantly, stomping his foot. "I'm too old for you to call me _chan_!" Takashi smirked, eyebrow quirking upward. "It shows." Satoshi pouted, walking over to his older brother. "Shut up, Takashi-nii san!" He said, but he smiled as he said it. They hugged each other in that weird manly sort of way guys hug.

Haruhi quietly moved the cake into the kitchen. She opened the lid, peeking inside with a child-like curiosity. It was a vanilla cake, decorated with strawberries. Haruhi drooled a little, leaning in closer. _'Mhmmmmmmm strawberries…..' _Two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the tantalizing box. "Haruhi, don't eat the cake yet!" Satoshi protested, dragging her into the living room. "Satoshi, why are you even here?" Haruhi said several fights and protests over strawberries later. "I'm here because I received a distress call."

Haruhi and Takashi look at each other. "You're serious?" they said in unison. "What about?" Haruhi questioned. "Your neighbor Meredith." he said, face set in that calm façade only those of the Morinozuka clan could pull off. "The really old lady that came to the door last night?" Takashi whispered in her ear. Haruhi shoved him in the arm, nearly sending him off the couch. "Takashi, she is not _that _old!" she said reproachfully.

"Anyway, she called me and she sounded kind of worried." Satoshi continued. "She said that- Pfffffff!" the younger Morinozuka stopped, hands over his mouth. "She said- hahahaha!" At this point, both adults were staring intently at him. "What?" Haruhi asked, interested. She'd never been one for gossip, but she loved to laugh. "She said and I quote," Satoshi made an imitation of Meredith's voice. "_'Haruhi is either dying or getting laid for the first time!'_"

And….

Satoshi began laughing hysterically.

Haruhi sat there, open-mouthed.

Takashi tried to keep a straight face but failed, a chuckle slipping out.

"You think this is funny? It's your fault I screamed so loud!" Haruhi yelped, blush rising to her face. "No-Haha-It's not that…..HA…funny!" Takashi said. The laughter when on for five more minutes until Satoshi sat up, stoic and serious. "Okay." He said, looking seriously at both of them. "Now for the business reason I'm here." Haruhi looked at him, wary. "Business reason?" Takashi stared at his brother fixedly, silver eyes alert and cautious.

"Yes, but I need to talk to Takashi about it." Satoshi stood up purposefully. Takashi followed suit. Haruhi stood up with them, attempting to follow. "Love, please stay here." Takashi said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know you hate being left out of things, but this seems important." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before tomorrow, I promise." She laced her fingers through his. "You promise this time?" He nodded, and an unspoken agreement passed through them, something Satoshi didn't understand. He hurriedly motioned for his brother to follow him. With one final backward glance, Takashi walked out the door.

* * *

"Satoshi, what's this all about?" the elder Morinozuka asked as they got in the car. Satoshi looked at him gravely. "The hosts have called a meeting. It's involving you and Haruhi." He started the car silently, pulling out of the drive. "How do they even know anything about that?" His brother's hand tightened on the steering wheel. "Oh come on, Takashi! How could they _not _know?" Satoshi was a little furious. "I mean, how could you be so reckless? You don't screw around with the heir of the Suoh Corporation's wife!"

"I am _not_ screwing around with her. I love her and you know that, Shi." Takashi said calmly. He looked at the window, trying to seem impassive when he was really boiling over with emotions. Anger, resentment, jealousy, fear. They were all chasing each other around his head right now. "What else did you want, Shi?" he said. "Hm?" He looked at his brother with what he hoped was impassive eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing important, nii-san." Satoshi focused on the road distractedly. "You're lying. We could always tell when the other was lying." His brother flinched abstractly. "Maybe we could before, but things have changed." The two men were silent for a while. Takashi continued staring at his brother, willing him to break.

"Mom wants me to be your shadow."

He spat out the word _Mom _as if it was a dirty word.

"You're the one she wants tailing me?" Takashi said, silver eyes widening. "Yes, to _make sure you refrain from any contact with Haruhi Fujioka_." He looked at his brother and said with a dark chuckle, "I think you failed on that note, bro." Takashi looked at him sarcastically. "You think?" The two soon became serious once more. "Why does she do this? To Dad? To everyone?" the younger brother asked quietly. "I don't know, Shi. I honestly don't know."

"She's really fucked everything up, hasn't she?"

Takashi looked at his brother, surprised at him.

"Yes. She really has. But don't cuss anymore, little brother."

The rest of the car ride continued in total silence.

* * *

Haruhi quietly sat in the kitchen, eating a piece of strawberry cake. She took about an hour to finish it, making sure she savored each bite. It wasn't long before she grew sleepy and passed out on the couch, a comedy show on her television.

Two hours later, a knock on the door jolted her awake. "Haruhi, my love! I've come to talk to you!" She sighed moodily, shutting her brown eyes. Why couldn't Tamaki just go away? She waited several minutes, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. Soon, another voice joined his. "Spring-chan*, open up! We want to see you!" A slightly French voice chimed out. Haruhi stood up, unwrinkling her clothes. If Anne-Sophie was here, she never had a hope of them leaving. They would stand at the door all day.

Haruhi opened the door, braced for the usual glomping. "Spring-chan!" Anne-Sophie shouted dramatically, hugging her. "Oh, _ma fille*_! I have missed you so!" Haruhi awkwardly embraced the older woman, spitting strands of blonde hair from her mouth. "Hey, Anne-Sophie." Anne-Sophie tsked, holding Haruhi's head in her hands. "How many times have I told you, _petite ami*? _You must call me Mama!" Tamaki gracefully walked in, looking at her. _'Something is different about him.' _Haruhi thought. His violet eyes held a touch of sadness.

'_What are you thinking, Tamaki?' _

In an instant, as though he had guessed her own thoughts, Tamaki's eyes brightened. "Haruhi, my love!" He embraced her fiercely, furiously trying to erase any bad feelings. "I bet you didn't expect us here, huh?" He pulled back, trying to kiss her. She let him for a moment. All the while she thought in her head, _'What a mess I've made.' _She actually felt terribly sorry. Even if they couldn't work out a marriage together, Haruhi prayed that they could still be good friends. When he pulled back, it was if everything she had thought of over the past couple weeks was reflected in his eyes. Tamaki looked at her in wonder.

"Spring-chan, today is 'Girl's Day'!" Anne-Sophie giggled, grabbing her arm. "We're going to a lot of spas and getting our nails done and hair cut and…." Haruhi barely had enough time to get her shoes before she was whisked out the door. She looked at her husband in confusion. _'What's going on?' _she urged him to answer her.

Once they were in the car, Haruhi talked to Tamaki quietly. "Tamaki, what's going on? Why is your mother taking me all these places?" Tamaki shrugged nonchalantly. "She wants to be around you more. She honestly loves you, Haruhi. I mean, really." He looked into her brown eyes deeply. "Wow, um. That's really nice of her." Her mother-in-law turned around. "Isn't it? I made sure we got only the _best _places!" Tamaki's eyes widened. "Mama! _La route!_" Anne-Sophie quickly turned around, narrowly avoiding a pedestrian. She cussed in French under her breath.

"So, Tamaki…." Haruhi said confidently, twirling a bit of hair around her fingers, "I'm thinking about cutting my hair again. What do you think?" Tamaki blinked, shocked. "You really want to look like a boy again?" Haruhi flushed, turning her gaze to the window in anger. "No, no! I didn't mean that you looked like a boy before, I just thought you liked your hair like that and-" A fist collided with the top of his head. "Baka!" Anne-Sophie said, driving one-handedly. "Tamaki, _I_ don't like my hair like this. I like it short and manageable. I think _you're_ the one who likes it like this."

Tamaki was surprised. This was the first time in a long time Haruhi had argued with him. He smiled sadly, thinking back to his conversation with Kyouya last night.

"_She's __**her.**__"_

"_She's the girl everyone fell in love with." _

_'Maybe I _should_ let her go.' _The former King thought. He stared out the window thoughtfully for the rest of the journey, thinking about what he'd do without her.

* * *

When they arrived at the hair salon, Anne-Sophie was practically giddy with excitement. "Spring-chan! Spring-chan! This is going to be so much fun!" She looked at her son. "Go bother Ran-san*." Tamaki paled. "But he hates me!" His mother's eyes twinkled. "Which is exactly why it's fun! Now go! It's girls day and you're not a girl!"

She pulled Haruhi into the salon. The receptionist smiled gracefully at them. When Anne-Sophie mentioned the Suoh name, the girl's eyes lit up, and she escorted them to a private room. When they were seated, several women came in, critically examining both women. They soon set to work. Cuticles were polished, nails were filed and painted. Make-up was artistically put on.

When they got to the hairstyling, the women in charge of Haruhi looked at her in confusion. "Miss Suoh, do you really want your hair this short?" one said tentatively. Fearlessly, Haruhi looked at the girl. "Yes, I do. It's much easier to deal with." The stylists shrugged, and set to work. Huge, ribbon-like pieces of brown hairs fell to the floor. Anne-Sophie watched with fascination.

Haruhi stood up several hours later, every inch of her covered and renewed. She examined herself in the large mirrors. The woman was shocked when she encountered her high school reflection staring at her from behind the glass. Haruhi smiled at herself. "There I am." _'I can finally see myself again.' _She frowned, afraid of all the make-up and polish.

'_But I look like a Barbie doll.' _

Anne-Sophie came out several minutes later. Haruhi's jaw hit the floor. "Anne-Sophie….. What did you do?" The blonde woman frowned, eyes watering. "I thought it looked pretty!" she wailed. "No, no! It does! It just shocked me, that's all!" Haruhi yelped, backtracking rapidly. And, because she was so much like her son, Anne-Sophie smiled again. "Really? It's pretty! Thank you, Spring-chan! You look beautiful too! Just like you did in high school!"

Haruhi blushed. "Thank you, Anne-Sophie." Her mother-in-law's eyes grew serious. "Now." She looked at Haruhi calmly. "Tell me why you do not love my son in the way that he loves you."

Haruhi blinked.

And blinked again.

Anne-Sophie was kidding.

Right?

Before Haruhi could process any rational thoughts, the receptionist from before walked back. "Mr. Suoh is here to escort you back home, Misses." Anne-Sophie became goofy and aloof again, violet eyes happy. "Oh yay! My son! He gets to see how pretty we look!" She clasped Haruhi's hands in hers. "Come on, Spring-chan!" Before they left, Anne-Sophie made one thing clear.

Her eyes said, _'We aren't finished with this conversation.' _

Tamaki looked at the two women before him. One was blonde, the other brunette. His jaw dropped. Haruhi looked so beautiful. Her eyes had just the right amount of make-up on them, and her nails were pretty and smooth. Her hair was short again, but Tamaki loved it nonetheless. He just stared for a moment, enraptured by her. Haruhi cleared her throat quietly. "Do I look okay?" He blinked, startled back into reality. "Haruhi, I can not even begin to say how pretty you look- _Oh mon Dieu!_"

"_Maman!_ Your hair!"

Anne-Sophie smiled cutely at her son. "Don't I look beautiful too, my dearest one?" Tamaki sat there open-mouthed.

Anne-Sophie's hair…

Was just a little longer than Haruhi's.

"I thought it'd be cute if we matched!" his mother squealed in delight. Tamaki smiled at her graciously. "You always look pretty, _Maman._" Anne-Sophie's eyes welled up. "Thank you, my son!" They hugged emotionally, causing a big scene as usual. Haruhi quietly rolled her eyes in the corner.

She couldn't wait to get home.

Then, Anne-Sophie's eyes locked with hers.

'_Oh crap.' _

_

* * *

__Uh-oh Haruhi's in sooooo much trouble! This chapter was a little serious and I tend to squirm away when things get that way, so I tried to make it funnier towards the end. It was also full of French, honorifics, and nicknames which I will now explain._

Yoshi = Haruhi's nickname for Satoshi.

Shi- Takashi's name for Satoshi.

Nii-san = "Older brother" in Japanese.

Spring-chan = Part of Haruhi's name, "Haru" means spring.

_Ma fille-_ "my daughter" in French

_La route- _"The road"

_Petite ami- _sort of equivalent to that of "sweetie"

Baka- "Idiot" in Japanese.

Okay, I'm gone for a while. Next chapter, the symbolism from chapter six will be explained! But I'm very sick and tired, so it might not be awhile!

~ Love as always,

Bailey


	8. Unfaithful

I promised I'd explain my symbolism weird dream in the sixth chapter. Okay, so here it goes…

One. I've come to the conclusion that I was crazy when I wrote that chapter.

Two. There is a dead serious poll up that will decide the fate of this ENTIRE story. My advice? Don't take the easy way out. Pick something out of the ordinary. _Everyone please vote. _

Okay, symbolism….

Let's start with Tamaki.

The usual perfectness of the King represents what he's like on the outside. Completely perfect, aloof, and his charming self. He is putting up a brave front for the sake of Haruhi and everyone else.

The completely destroyed, burned city he was in symbolizes what's happening inside him. His emotions are running rampant, driving Tamaki crazy over Haruhi and Takashi. He is feeling burning jealously, pain, and sadness. He wants Haruhi to choose either him or Takashi. All those represent the annihilated city in Haruhi's dream.

Had no idea Tamaki was that deep, did you?

Now we go to Takashi.

He is basically the exact opposite of Tamaki, which is to be expected.

Takashi's exterior is now emotional and easily upset, a result of his time in prison. He speaks his mind and lets everyone know when he's angry. He makes it clear how much he wants Haruhi back. Not unlike Tamaki, Takashi also puts up a brave front in order to mask his true feelings inside him. This is symbolized by his ratty clothing and dirty face.

However, his surroundings are completely unalike his exterior. Inside, Takashi is completely peaceful and at ease with Haruhi's indecisive nature. He loves her very much, but isn't bothered if Haruhi chooses to be with Tamaki. All he wants is for her to be happy. Even if she's not with him. This inner Takashi is more like the one he was in high school.

Both men care about Haruhi very much, but are trying to make themselves appear to be something they're not. If they learned to show their true natures more, Haruhi would have an easier time deciding between them.

-glares at both of them-

Takashi: Bai-chan, you said I was content with her indecisiveness.

Tamaki: I am the better choice for our dear Haruhi!

-both men glare at each other furiously-

Me: I will be the judge of that!

Anway, read this chapter. It's shorter than the others, because I'm struggling with my love crisis right now.

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Unfaithful **

Satoshi and Takashi pulled up to the drive of Mitsukuni's house. Takashi radiated anxiety and tension, emotion rolling off him in thick waves. Satoshi looked at his brother, concerned. "Listen nii-san, I don't think it's going to be that bad. Honest."

His brother nodded wordlessly, eyes fixated on the house in front of him. Satoshi could tell that he wasn't even the least bit comforted by his words. His brother was too cautious at the moment to be judging. _'Wow.' _Satoshi thought, staring at him. _'He must really love Haruhi.' _

It made him smile.

Takashi needed someone he could love.

The two men stepped onto the porch, entering the house without as much as a knock. It wasn't like they need an invite in. It was obvious that chaos had already ensued without them.

Loud, angry voices came from the living room. They stopped for about a second upon hearing the door open, but quickly resumed with shouts. Each voice seemed eager to overlap the other, creating an angry blend of enraged noise. The yelling was coming from the most unlikely voices.

It wasn't Hikaru.

No, Hikaru was sitting quietly on an ottoman, arm around his girlfriend with his lips tight and silent.

Mitsukuni wasn't arguing either.

He was just reclining next to Reiko on the love seat, pressing a damp wash cloth against her head.

The source of all the anger, frustration and angst, no the _cloud _of angst revolved around Kyouya Ootori and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"I don't know why you're being such a complete and total _ass_, Kaoru! But it needs to end here! Tamaki hates it, Haruhi hates it, and even your own brother thinks _you've lost it!_" Kyouya shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You were always thought of as the nice twin!"

He turned to Hikaru for a moment. "No offense intended, Hikaru." The elder Hitachiin tiredly flapped a hand. Chikako quietly stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"You just don't get it, do you Kyouya?" Kaoru screamed back, upset. "It will _never_ be the same again! _It will never end_. Hikaru will always have those scars!" He threw an anguished finger at his brother. Hikaru stiffened, looking at Kaoru beseechingly.

"He'll always have those nightmares! And now _Haruhi _is being brought into this? She doesn't need anymore pain than Hikaru!" The younger twin suddenly sagged, as if all the fight had been drained out of him. He sat down next to his brother, wearily putting a hand to his head. "This can't go on. He'll just do something stupid again and Haruhi will get hurt…" The last words were a whisper.

Takashi stared staidly at the carpet, forlorn. _'Maybe I should…. Just leave.' _He thought to himself. _'It would everything better again. The hosts could all be together again. They'd get Kaoru back.' _The more he thought of this, the better it seemed.

Everyone would be okay again if he just left. _'But what about Haruhi? Haruhi…..she wouldn't be alright. She…..she would panic. And I promised this time.' _At this memory, Takashi looked up, silver eyes full of passionate fire. _'I can't leave her again. I _won't_. No matter what happens. I promised her.' _

"I'm not leaving."

Everyone's head snapped up. "What?" Kaoru said, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. Hikaru just regarded him silently, golden eyes unreadable. Mitsukuni and Satoshi smiled softly at him, happy beyond words.

"You're not? Well thank God. I was beginning to doubt your love for the wonderful woman." Kyouya said sarcastically, walking over to Takashi. He placed a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder. "Love? Wonderful woman?" Kaoru still continued to stutter from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, I was _sooooo_ beginning to doubt your love, Takashi." Mitsukuni piped up, climbing his shoulders like he used to do. Reiko just smiled wearily before nodding off.

* * *

Kaoru left the room, walking outside angrily. He just couldn't believe it. After everything Takashi had done, everyone was forgiving him. _Everyone. _Even his own brother, his brother who had nearly been _killed_ because of him, had forgiven him.

Kaoru kicked a stone roughly across the yard, watching it bounce into the road. He sat down in the grass, head in his arms, confused and upset. After a while, he felt a soft mass settle down next to him.

The Hitachiin brothers sat silent for a while. Hikaru looked at Kaoru sadly. He waited for his brother to speak, to reprimand him sternly like all the rest. Instead, Hikaru said in a gentle voice, "Maybe it _is_ time to move on, Kaoru."

Kaoru stiffened. "I'm fine. Really." He laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, but it was shrugged off. "Kaoru, please. Talk to me."

Kaoru looked at his brother reproachfully.

Golden eyes stared back into identical ones, begging.

"Hikaru, I just can't."

Hikaru smiled sadly. "I was afraid you'd say that. Kaoru, why can't you just let this go? I did, and most of the stuff happened to me." He winced inwardly. It did not go unnoticed by Kaoru, who nodded. "See? You're not completely over it either." His brother clasped one of his hands.

"Maybe not, but I'm _trying_, Kaoru. You should try too." The younger twin shook his head stubbornly. "You have no idea how it felt. To feel like you were losing a part of you you'd never get back. I felt like _I _was the one that was dying, Hikaru. You have no idea." He looked away.

The older twin was silent for a moment. Then, he began slowly. "Remember that time we were in the tree together, and you fell? When the nanny came out, she said she found me on the phone, trying to call a doctor. I was _six. _When you fell and you weren't moving…. I panicked, Kaoru. So, I know _exactly _how you feel. Don't say I don't."

Kaoru looked at him again, golden eyes wide. He was hanging on to his brother's every word. "But now," Hikaru said quietly, "It's time to forgive, Kaoru. It's time to forget. Please, please, _please_ listen to me on this one." Hikaru stared moodily out into the world for a moment. "I know what I'm talking about."

Kaoru looked at his brother for a moment longer. Then, carefully, barely with the smallest of force, Kaoru hugged his brother for the first time since the accident. He had always been afraid to before. He was worried that Hikaru might shatter if he touched him. But Hikaru was still there. He remained solid and warm and safe. "Maybe I will, Hikaru." He said quietly. He embraced his brother back, and they sat like that for a moment.

"Hey you two! If you'd like to stop being gay now and come inside, we're all leaving!"

Chikako's sarcastic voice echoed out to their ears.

"I hate you, Chikako!" Kaoru shouted back, standing up. "I hate you too!" she said. Hikaru smiled. "You don't hate each other." Kaoru smiled back. "I know, but it's amusing." The two brothers walked back into the house together. "Where are we going?" they asked in perfect unison.

Kyouya looked at them in shock for a moment before regaining his composure. "_I'm _going over to Tamaki's to entertain him and Anne-Sophie. It's a distraction, so Takashi may take Haruhi on a proper date."

Kaoru flushed a little. "A date? But, isn't Haruhi married?" This time, it was Kyouya who blushed. "Well…yes. But, we've all taken a vote. And we believe that Takashi is better suited for Haruhi than Tamaki is." Kaoru's voice a little in pitch.

"I never voted! Neither did Hikaru!"

"Well, I agree with Kyouya." Hikaru said with an air of finality. He looked at Takashi with a menacing sort of look. "You just make sure you're good to her or you'll hear from _me._" The stoic man nodded silently. "I- Well- I don't- I'm neutral!" Kaoru finally yelped out, throwing his hands in the air.

Everybody snickered at everyone else's childish antics.

Finally, it was decided.

Reiko, Mitsukuni, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Chikako were going to stay at the house. They were all watching Shinju and the twins tonight. Kyouya was going to distract and entertain Tamaki and his mother.

He had arranged things so that Takashi and Haruhi could go wherever they wanted to in the country. A chauffeur was standing by sworn to secrecy. Well, that and his life had been threatened should he spill.

Takashi bowed silently to his friends. "Arigatō. You have no idea how much this means to me. To both of us." They all simply smiled back. Satoshi walked his brother outside, practically giddy with excitement yet nervous at the same time. "This is going to be great, Takashi! You'll have a great time!"

He frowned. "But what if Mom finds out? What if Tamaki finds out? What if the whole world finds out and you're forced to live your life as a homeless, decrepit, old-" Takashi covered his brother's mouth with one large hand. "Shh. You're annoying me."

"Mom isn't going to find out, because you're not going to tell her. You're supposed to be my shadow, remember? So do your job and don't say a word." Satoshi nodded, beginning to asphyxiate. Takashi removed his hand, sliding into the passenger's seat. "I hope this works out. I really do." Satoshi said on the way back.

Takashi smiled.

"It will. I know it."

* * *

Haruhi was desperately trying to shove Tamaki and Anne-Sophie out the door. She was tired and anxious that Takashi would appear at any moment. Anne-Sophie was still giving her suspicious looks, further adding to her anxiety.

It seemed that they would never leave. That she would forever be trapped with two people who were just plain _annoying. _Haruhi was debating on how to kill herself when her phone rang. It was just getting ready to sing, 'I Will Be' when she grabbed it hurriedly.

"Hello?"

She masqueraded a calm façade, hoping to draw away further suspicion.

"Work." She mouthed silently at Tamaki and Anne-Sophie, ducking into her bedroom.

"_I was gone too long." _

"No. I have family here."

"_Well, are they leaving?"_

"Soon, I hope."

"_I have a surprise for you, love." _

"Really?"

"_Yes, really. Make them disappear." _

"I'll try my best."

"_Your best is always good enough for me." _

"Thank you. You too."

"_It sucks that you have to sound like you're on a business call." _

"I know. Bye."

"_I love you." _

"You too."

Haruhi opened her door, walking back out into the living room. She yawned loudly, before leaning against the armrest of her chair heavily. "Haruhi my dearest, are you alright?" Tamaki asked instantly, hovering over her. "I'm fine. Just very, very tired."

Her husband was oblivious to the hint. As usual. "Would you like to rest? We'll house sit and watch over you while you sleep, my love!" Tamaki proclaimed chivalrously. Anne-Sophie hit him on the crown of his head again.

"Baka!" she said. "What Haruhi means is that she wants to go to sleep. We've exhausted her, Tamaki." The older woman winked at her, and Haruhi felt herself blush.

'_She's really smart. She's so scary in reality that it almost rivals Kyouya.' _

'_I wonder how she'd feel if she knew what was going on.' _

Haruhi forced a sleepy smile. It seemed like that was all she did around her husband these days. The only real smiles were around Takashi. And her friends, if she knew them well enough. "Oh."

Tamaki's face fell. _'Why don't you ever want to spend time with me anymore, Haruhi?' _He wanted to ask her. _'It's because of him, isn't it?' _But he would never say these things out loud. He'd never do that to her.

Instead he said, "Okay, Haruhi. We'll let you go to bed now. It's only nine. You're not getting old on me, are you?" Tamaki teased playfully. She shook her head. "I intend to be young forever." His wife muttered sarcastically.

"Good." Swooping down, he deftly kissed her forehead. "Kyouya called, _Maman. _He wants to spend most of the evening with us." Anne-Sophie clapped her hands delightedly. "Kyou-kun! This is going to be so much fun!"

She knelt to hug her daughter-in-law. "I love you, Spring-chan." The hug was warm and comforting. "But we're still going to talk. I promise nothing bad will happen." Her eyes, so much like her son's, bore no ill will towards her. Haruhi felt her throat close. She felt tiny tears prick behind her eyes, and held them back as best she could.

Both blondes confidently strode out the door, Anne-Sophie pulling Tamaki along impatiently. "I want to see Kyou-kun!" she protested loudly. Tamaki cast a backwards glance at his wife.

He suddenly slipped in his façade, and all his sadness welled up in an instant. His violet eyes grew dim and heavy with despair and his whole face radiated a deep sadness Haruhi understood. She was shocked. Had she really done that? In that instant, Haruhi felt worse than horrible about what she was doing. She may not love Tamaki that way, but…

She didn't want him hurting this much.

It was horrible.

She bit her lip, and she knew that he knew. Haruhi watched the door shut quietly with a sinking feeling. As the door clicked into place, she rose up. Turning off all the lights, she went into her room and crawled into her bed fully clothed.

She burrowed her head under the pillow and balled up under the covers. Haruhi couldn't even cry. She was too shocked by the magnitude of people's feelings. They overtook everyone, and caused horrible things to happen.

Haruhi slipped into a numb, sleep-illusion, comatose state.

* * *

Takashi quietly knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment. There was no response. He tried the door handle, and was on edge when it swung open ominously. "Haruhi?" he whispered softly. The lights were all out. A digital clock in the living room read 9:31.

Takashi critically examined the room around him. There was no sign of forced entry. No signs of struggle. Maybe Haruhi was just asleep or in the shower. But, still. Takashi felt like something was just wrong.

He walked to the bedroom. That door was closed too. He placed his hand on the handle, only to find it locked. "Haruhi?" he said, voice drifting under the door crack. A small voice, deadened by an emotion, answered him. "Go away."

Takashi was startled for a moment. "Haruhi, what's wrong? What's happened?" It was silent for several heartbeats. Finally, Haruhi answered. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Haruhi, I can break this door down." No response came back. "And you know I will." Takashi persisted. The person on the other side remained silent and quiet.

"Just so we're clear, I'm _not_ buying a new door." It was still eerily quiet. It was as if Death had spirited Haruhi away someplace. _'No.' _Takashi shook his head, dismissing that thought. With an annoyed sigh, he picked the lock carefully. He didn't enjoy busting down doors. Well, there _had_ been that one time… But, anyways.

Takashi swung the door open quietly. All was dark and silent, like the inside of a tomb. His lover was a curled up mass under the blankets, lying still on the large bed. Takashi sighed, the sound barely making a noise.

Carefully, as to not startle her, he crept under the blankets, popping up next to her. There was no response. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly. "Haruhi?" She didn't move, didn't conform to his body like she did. "Love?" It was like holding a stone, cool and unfeeling.

'_Just like my mother.' _

And it was at that thought that Takashi panicked. "Haruhi, love. Please talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong!" A pregnant pause ensued. Takashi waited, scared for one of the first times in his life. What could possible be wrong?

Finally, Haruhi shivered. Just once. For about twenty seconds, she shivered. "I'm a slut." She finally whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "No, you're not." Takashi answered automatically, tightening his arms around her.

"I'm married and I'm sleeping with a man who isn't my husband. What do you call that?" she murmured against his neck. Takashi kissed her hair softly, brushing it back with one hand. "A girl who doesn't know what she wants."

He began to run his fingers through it when he stopped.

"You cut your hair."

She blinked, startled at the sudden change in conversation.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

At this, Haruhi blushed, murmuring something so faint he couldn't hear.

"Hmmmm?"

She kissed him soundly for a moment.

"I cut it, because I remembered that you always liked it better when it was short."

Takashi smiled, silver eyes brightening lively.

"Yes, I did. I still do. And you're wearing makeup?"

Haruhi nodded eagerly, sitting upright.

"Does it look okay?"

Takashi mirrored her movements.

"It looks devastatingly beautiful."

Haruhi laughed in a very un-Haruhi like fashion. "Thanks.." She slipped out of the bed. "What's the surprise, Takashi?" Her brown eyes were eager and alight. "You just waste no time, do you?" he muttered, smiling and rising.

"I want to know!" Haruhi said impatiently. "Well that's the whole point of a surprise, love…" he murmured seductively, clasping her to him. She blushed fervently, still not used to affections such as these. He tilted her chin up, smiling into her eyes. Haruhi bit her lip, looking over ever single feature of his face.

_'If this was all a dream, I'd never want to wake up.'_

"So, you won't tell me?" Haruhi said sullenly, looking down. Takashi kissed her, ceasing her disappointments. "No." he said when he pulled away. "Just dress nice." She looked confused for a moment.

"Like nice or _nice?_" He smiled. "Like _really nice_." Haruhi nodded. "But of course, that shouldn't be a problem…." Takashi whispered quietly into her ear. "You always look pretty no matter what." The vibrations made her shiver. She blushed.

Takashi moved away, leaving her dazed and confused. "My clothes are in this bag." Ignoring her withering stare of disappointment, he gracefully moved to the bathroom, locking the door in one swift motion. "Trying to make sure you won't jump me….." He chuckled from behind the door. Haruhi ignored him, quietly walking over to her closet.

'_A lot of these outfits would look good on a woman with longer hair…..'_

Haruhi sighed inwardly, twirling a short brown lock around her fingers. The only dress she could think of was a dark red babydoll still in its' wrap. She pulled it out. _'Is this too much?' _the woman wondered fretfully.

She may not seem like that type of girl, but even Haruhi worried about her appearance. "Well, it is the only decent dress I have with me." She sighed, taking it from its' plastic bed. Slipping it over her head, Haruhi straightened it meticulously.

She threw on some low silver heels. Turning towards the mirror, Haruhi attempted a flirtatious smile. She laughed at herself, despite her heart beating faster.

_'Oh….. This is going to be a disaster.' _

Haruhi sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her head into her hands. He heart was thundering rapidly around in her brain, blocking out all other sound.

What if things went wrong?

What if she messed everything up?

What if…

What if…

Oh God, so many things could go wrong.

Haruhi sat up, straightening her shoulders self-consciously. She would try her best. What was it Americans always said? Be yourself? Someone in an anime had once said that too.

_'Yes,' _she thought, _'I'll just be myself. It worked the last time.' _Haruhi smiled reassuringly to herself. Patiently, the woman waited on the edge of her bed, excited.

A heavy weight settled behind her, and a lighter one swept across her neck. "Close your eyes." Haruhi did so, heart beating with anticipation. His fingers lightly brushed along her collarbone, making her shiver.

They rested there for a moment before drawing away. "Open them." Haruhi opened her brown eyes, twisting around to capture a pair of silver ones. "Your present is on your _neck, _Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes. "Ya think?" Then, she looked down. Around her neck was possibly one of the most exquisite things she'd ever seen. It was an intricate silver rose, just barely brushing her chest. It was kept on a very fine silver chain. Haruhi cautiously ran a finger over the metal flower.

"It's really pretty…."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Now can we leave, love?" Haruhi twisted around on the bed, pressing her mouth to his eagerly. Takashi jumped, but quickly closed his eyes. "Haruhi." He tried to say around her mouth. "Hm?" she muttered irritably, still kissing him.

Takashi put two gentle but constricting hands on her shoulders, forcing her to back up. "If you keep doing this, we'll never even get a chance to go on our date." He murmured gently, looking into her brown eyes.

"Date? Where can we go without people knowing what's going on?" Haruhi inquired, now sincerely confused and dazed. "Just trust me." Takashi held out a hand, indicating that she should take it. She put her hand in his, feeling that overwhelmingly comfortable sensation. It was addicting. Haruhi felt a stupid smile stretch across her face.

Lacing his larger fingers through hers, Takashi all but dragged Haruhi to the door. The stoic man was anxious, nervous, and excited. He had some of the fears that Haruhi was trying to qualm, but he refused to let them show. Tonight was going to be too special.

They had never really gotten a chance to go on a real first date.

Takashi wondered how it was going to be.

He hoped it would turn out well.

* * *

Please remember to vote. _All of you. _

Even the people who are silently reading in the background and don't review, please vote.

This is vital to the story and I want everyone's opinion on this.

-Bailey


	9. Awkward Yet Deeply Romantic First Dates

I am currently trying my hardest not to be in love with a guy. But I can't help it! And he got his hair cut today and it's no longer amazing! I mean, it will always be amazing, but now it's not….. runyourfingersthroughable.

Yeah.

That's my new word.

So, after being on a looooong hiatus, and currently working with a virus-infected computer wheezing its' last breath (Microsoft XP), I am back.

To try for my devoted fans.

Even the ones that hide in the shadows with me on their alerts/favorites list and don't review.

*cough cough* Review. *Cough cough*

* * *

_~I love you. I loved you all along. And I forgive you. For being away for far too long. So keep breathing… Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it... Hold onto me… Never let me go. ~ Nickelback _

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Awkward Yet Deeply Romantic First Dates **

"Haruhi, do you trust me?"

Her response was automatic, unwavering in her decision.

"Yes."

He smiled kindly at her, silver eyes slightly mischievous.

"Good. Then close your eyes."

Haruhi did so, mind churning out a hundred thoughts per minute.

A blindfold settled over her head.

"Is this really necessary?"

Takashi chuckled lightly in her ear.

"You would try to peek."

Haruhi neither affirmed nor denied this. He knew her too well. She would have tried to peek. The idea was too tantalizing. For once, she had no idea what to expect.

Tamaki had always been so transparent with his date plans. She usually had them figured out a week before they actually happened. Haruhi found herself mentally thinking of her husband. The thought only made her depressed. Quietly cursing herself, she shoved it into a subconscious drawer labeled 'Deal with it later'.

Later meaning when Takashi wasn't around and she was finally alone.

A swooping sensation suddenly made her cry out in shock and alarm. Haruhi flung her arms out haphazardly, looking for something to grab. Her lover chuckled again, the sensation gentle and loving to her senses. "Such drama." She turned towards his voice with a sharp retort. "How would you like to get picked up without warning if you were blind?"

The only response she got was a hum.

"Don't 'hm' me."

"Hm."

Settling for quiet but amusing irritation, Haruhi set her head against his neck. They walked for what seemed forever to her. When she finally was set down, her small hands deftly moved to the back of her blindfold.

Two larger, warmer ones halted them.

"Not just yet, love. I wanna see this."

"See what?" There was no response, and Haruhi called out again. "Takashi?" Undetected by normal human ears, her voice rose slightly in fear. She put her hands out in front of her, groping around. Taking a step, Haruhi felt a strange sensation under her feet.

The world was literally rocking back and forth.

It was swaying under her blind feet.

"Woah!" Haruhi swayed, hands feeling for a railing. A warm body pressed against hers from behind. Two hands folded themselves over hers. A pair of lips met her neck.

"That was worth it…"

Haruhi gasped in fake shock. "You ass! You put me on a boat without warning?" Takashi nodded wordlessly against her skin. "Can I take it off now?" He shook his head. "Soon, though."

Haruhi felt her chin be tilted up.

It felt weird being kissed blind.

* * *

Haruhi guesstimated it had been about a half hour since their boat had departed. Her fingers itched to let her see where she was, but Takashi kept them gently in place. The whole trip he'd held her against him, body shielding hers from the cold wind. Needless to say, Haruhi was very warm and very happy. When the boat finally lurched to a stop, she was nearly thrown off balance. "My equilibrium is seriously off." Haruhi muttered crossly.

Takashi's voice sounded pained. "Don't use big words on romantic nights." He picked her up again without warning. For a moment the world was swinging, then all was still. Haruhi pestered him with questions as they walked. The ground seemed uneven and sloping upward. Takashi's breathing grew a little short. "Where are we going? I don't see why you can't just tell me, since we'll be there pretty soon." She tried to trick him.

"Haruhi."

A warm hand tilted up her blindfold.

Brown eyes looked around instantly for any hints to her location.

They saw nothing but silver eyes and an angular face.

"We're almost there."

His eyes were anxious and happy, giving them a strange shining quality.

"But-"

His finger went to her lips.

"Wait."

The dark swathed itself around her eyes again.

Several minutes past, Haruhi practically squirming with impatience. When at last Takashi set her down, her hands automatically flitted to the cloth around her head. "Two minutes, love." She dropped her hands, hearing his footsteps drift away. Trying to be patient, she counted to one hundred and twenty in her head. The woman felt a light breeze as Takashi moved past her. Finally, his hands sought hers, kissing them softly.

"Now?"

He chuckled.

"Always so impatient. I need to ask you something first."

She shivered slightly at his tone.

"What?"

There was a pregnant pause, one where both adults held their breath.

Haruhi shivered again.

She heard him intake.

"Are you happy?"

From behind her blindfold, Haruhi blinked in confusion.

"With…..?"

"All of this. The sneaking, the lying….everything." Takashi breathed quietly, as if to himself. "Are you really that happy to risk losing everything you've ever had to be with me? Haruhi…..You have everything you could possible ever want and ever need. And yet, you still are choosing me over it all. Me, an unstable, disowned, practically broke man with nothing to fall back on. Will you be content to live a commoner's life again, after everything you've experienced? After everything that's happened to bring us here?" He paused. "Haruhi…."

"Will you be happy with just me?"

Another pause ensued, this one longer than its previous.

Haruhi sucked in a quiet breath.

"Takashi, I don't know how you could think all this."

He tilted his head, silver eyes curious and a little frightened.

'_Thank God for blindfolds.' _He reflected.

"Of _course_ I'm happy."

He straightened.

"This is the happiest I've been in seven years."

He pulled her to him; resting his head on hers as his fingers quickly removed her blindfold. Takashi smiled at her, tilting her head up as the moon shone in her brown eyes. "Whenever I hear you say something like that, I feel so relieved." He kissed her deeply. And for a moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them and absolutely no one else. And when her eyes opened and he saw her love, Takashi felt like nothing would ever matter anymore.

Nothing but Haruhi.

Then she said, "Can I look around now?"

And he laughed.

Because that was the way she was.

Impatient, stubborn, loving Haruhi.

And he could never, nor would he ever, change that.

"Sure, love."

* * *

Twining her hand in his, Haruhi finally looked at her surroundings. It was a small, grassy island. Looking over its left side, she felt queasy. The grass dropped off a large cliff, the sea and rocks churning against it. She leaned away self-consciously, ignoring Takashi's chuckle. Turning to face the other direction, Haruhi was greeted with a simple yet pleasant sight. Nothing was overly fancy here. No performers, no gaudy lights, nothing overzealous. Everything was simple. Pure and wonderful. She smiled at Takashi, watching him look thoughtfully out over the waters.

'_Thank you.' _

The hill gently sloped down a sandy path. Eventually, it met ocean and a tiny gulf of beach. Haruhi took in an awed breath. This seemed to jolt Takashi out of his daze. "Something wrong, love?" He cut her a sideways glance, silver eyes shimmering. She shook her head, unable to form a coherent sentence just yet.

The moon.

It was so bright, so huge.

Somehow, it made Haruhi think of one night.

The first night she and Takashi had almost kissed.

The overwhelming feelings of closeness.

Of vulnerability.

She blushed a little, heart full of bursting emotions.

"This is perfect."

He turned towards her, overjoyed in a serious manner.

"I'm glad."

She gave him a tiny confused look, brown eyes wondering. "I have a question for you." The only indication he was listening was silence, so she pressed on. "What exactly are we going to do here?" He looked at her with a small amount of mischief in his silver eyes. "We're just going to be together, listen to music, dance maybe, and whatever else you feel like doing afterwards…" His tone grew slightly seductive towards the end. _'It was kind of cute.' _Haruhi thought, looking at him blush faintly.

"Huh."

Takashi's head snapped towards her again.

"What?"

Haruhi shrugged noncommittally, a teasing thought curling around her brain.

"Nothing…I just thought…."

She feigned sadness in her tone, casting her eyes downward.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to do something more romantic with me….."

He stiffened, senses spiking.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not good at this and I didn't know what you would possibly want to do and now we're here and it's awkward, I'm sorry Haruhi, I-" Haruhi opened her mouth, "Takashi, I was only teasing-" He seemed unable to hear her. His mind was someplace far away, supplying his usually quiet mouth with big, long sentences. It was just as he'd feared all those years ago. Foot In Mouth Syndrome, it seemed, had claimed him at last.

"God, why didn't I even try to do this? I should've known I could never outswoon the King of All Things Romantic! I mean, seriously? What was I _thinking? _Tamaki is _so _much better at this than I am! What am I supposed to d-" Haruhi watched him quietly rant, a thousand trickles of thoughts running through her brain.

Why would Takashi want to compete with Tamaki?

He had never been a particularly competitive guy.

But why now all of a sudden?

Haruhi felt a light bulb suddenly beam on in her head.

'_Of course.' _

"Takashi." She said in a calm tone. He had been still talking and paused for a moment. "Oh." He said quietly. His voice was like a child's. "I said all of that out loud, didn't I?" He looked away without answer, staring out over the ocean in embarrassment. Haruhi touched his arm, but he shrunk away. "God I am so stupid." He mumbled, almost to himself.

"Yes. You are."

He looked back at her, confused.

"You're stupid, because you think you're going to lose me to _Tamaki. _So you're trying to outdo him in every way possible, because you're insecure. Well…. That's stupid. Really stupid. So get over your silly competitiveness and just love me, dammit." Haruhi sent a red hot glare into his eyes. "This date so far, has been pretty damn awkward. But it's cute. And believe it or not, I'm enjoying myself. So just quit worrying, focus on us, and _stop it._" She raised her chin defiantly, daring him to question her logic.

Takashi quietly let out a breath, running his fingers through his hair. (A/N: His runyourfingersthroughable hair!) They both waited with bated breath. Yes, this date had been awkward. Yes, _they _were both awkward. But, it was love. An awkward sort of love still clinging to its' high school fragmentations. But still… It was love. It was their love. And they were going to share, no matter the awkwardness.

"Fine." Takashi conceded, turning away from the ocean. "I give. It's stupid." Haruhi gave him one of her serene smiles.

They were very rare.

Wordlessly, she took his hand, leading him away a safe distance from the cliff. They were now standing on the grassy embankment, hands entwined. Takashi quietly pulled out his phone, scrolling through its' music. "I want you to hear this." He rumbled. "It was one my favorites in high school. It seems like…" he shook his head. "Hm?" Haruhi looked inquiringly at him, squeezing his hand. She gestured for him to continue.

"It seems like the song was made for _us. _I swear, it's so strange. I just feel like it's _our _song." Takashi murmured, an almost nostalgic look coming over his face. "You got to listen to it and tell me what you think." She nodded, a little perturbed at his facial expression. It seemed eerie, haunted yet beautiful at the same time.

"Here." He handed her a pair of headphones and sat down in the moonlight. His long legs stretched out over the grass, folding it down with ease. Lacing his hands behind his head, he looked thoughtfully up at the moon. Haruhi stuck the device on her head, pressing play absently. Eventually she too lay down and rested her head on her lover's chest as she listened.

One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her lovingly.

'_I love you. _

_I loved you all along. _

_And I miss you. _

_Been far away for far too long.' _

Haruhi attempted to look up at Takashi, but he ignored her deliberately, eyes focused on the silver orb in the sky. She closed her brown eyes again, feeling something stir within the deep recesses of her soul. The lines in this song made her shiver. Soon her entire body grew goosebumps, and Takashi pulled her closer against him. But how could she explain that she wasn't cold, just….. what? She tried to focus more on the song. Somehow, she had a feeling it was nearing its' end.

She felt sad without it.

Like an old friend leaving and never coming back sad.

'_I need to hear you say, _

_I love you… _

_I loved you all along. _

_And I forgive you… _

_For being away for far too long. _

_So keep breathing,_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. _

_Believe it…._

_Hold onto me, never let me go…" _

Under her closed lids, Haruhi felt minuscule tears welling up inside her. He was right. This song was about them, it had to be. Nothing else seemed to match them so perfectly, fit their love so beautifully. And it was in finding all this out, in seeing the beauty of their love that Haruhi shed a few tears. They rolled down her cheek and wet her lover's shirt, staining it a darker color.

The song soon ended afterwards and she sat up uncomfortably, wiping at stray tears. Takashi sat up as well and tilted her face back towards his with a warm hand.

'_You are so beautiful. I hope you know how much I mean that.' _

His thumb wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

'_Never, ever, ever will I leave you again. I promise.' _

And it was as if she could see everything he was trying to convey with his eyes. And she kissed him sweetly, he kissed her back.

And together, they had one of the most romantic nights of their lives.

Together.

How it always was meant to be.

And….. meanwhile.

A _very _pissed off Shadow King was trying to distract, er I mean _entertain, _two blondes who were actually a lot smarter than anyone took the time to realize.

* * *

How do you think he was doing, folks?

Well, you'll find out in the next chapter of 'The Only Exception'!

Coming soon to your computer, Mac, Iphone, whatever you read me on.

You guys don't get to know the results of the poll! *says in a singsong voice* You'll find out when the end approachs! DUN DUN DUN!

!Adios for now!


	10. Of Glasses and Shot Glasses

Uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm…. Hi? Hey, yeah. I'm back. I'm here. Since our first chapter of the first story it's been a year. Wow that rhymed! I have lots of excuses….. None of which will help me gain back your love and respect! *throws long list out of the window* But after a three month (four month?) hiatus, I have returned! And am posting TWO new chapters instead of the usual one! Or trying to. Today's my birthday! I'm finally fifteen! And I've been writing the story of Haruhi and Takashi. They need their happiness soon…..

Warnings: This chapter has crack mixed into it. I really, really, REALLY wanted to break out of the serious hole I have dug this story into, just for a little while. So, Kyouya and most of the other Host Club members are throwing a party as means of distracting Tamaki and Anne-Sophie while….. Well you know what's going on. But yeah. Crack is definitely lining the edges of this story cake! Those who don't particularly enjoy crack, (I know it annoys me sometimes) bear with me. Serious snippets will be towards the end, involving our two main heroes! So the warnings are…..

Crack.

Nudity…. (aaaah nudity… So wonderful….)

And because in crack stories, characters tend to act a bit OOC, bear with the characters as they reach more *ahem* colorful aspects of their personalities. (AKA Silly, dramatic Kyouya, etc. etc.)

Welcome back!

* * *

**The Only Exception **

** Of Glasses and Shot Glasses**

Her violet eyes….So wide…So innocent….

So…..

Unfocused?

He watched as she jumped on to his couch. For anyone else, they'd be locked in the closet for a week with nothing but Tamaki for company. But for her….. The blonde loudly proclaimed herself the queen of octopus-cut weenies. He snickered into his bottle, eyes glazed over with alcohol. Octopus-cut weenies… He'd have to learn how to make them….

Her face…..So perfect…So angular….

So…..

Intoxicated?

Her antics reached new levels as she brought the chandelier down to climbing distance. He grimaced this time, wondering why he had ever installed that descending system in the first place. '_Leave it to her to figure out an insane use for it.' _He thought. Yet oddly enough, he wasn't annoyed. It was oddly comical, watching her sit among the crystal while holding a bottle in her hand. Another drink of cheap American liquor disappeared into her mouth. She looked like the drunken goddess of America, beer at her lips and shiny objects all around her.

In response, he took a swig from his own bottle of vodka.

Fire, mind-numbing, euphoria-inducing fire, raced through his veins and he felt a smile creep onto his own lips at the sensation.

He wanted to….

Dance.

He shook his head a bit at that. '_What? Dance? Me?_' Someone somewhere had found his stereo and secret collection of techno music and J-Pop. And it was echoing loudly throughout the house. And oddly enough, he wasn't annoyed. He was giggling loudly. '_I want to dance. To my music that someone has stolen from me.' _He grinned at the two culprits lazily. Yet his eyes shifted hungrily back to the woman swinging from the chandelier, shrieking like a female Tarzan.

Her lips…

Wait, WHAT?

Kyouya's mind jerked to a halt.

Her eyes?

Her face?

Her _lips_?

The dark-haired man stopped with the bottle dangling precariously close to his lips. While his mind screamed for more, more of this deliciously addictive, mind-blowing liquid, he attempted to find a way through the haze. Him. Kyouya Ootori. Sitting in a lawn chair. A _lawn _chair. In his mansion. While he fantasized about his best friend's _mother_. As she swung from the ceiling upside-down in front of him in an inebriated state, none the less. Kyouya was shocked and slightly disgusted with himself.

More than a little peeved, he roughly set down the clear liquid, watching as it sloshed over the sides. What was going on? Why was there a lawn chair in his mansion? Why was there sand all over the living room? Who had brought in the Jacuzzi from his backyard? And why were Hikaru, Chikako, and Kaoru embedding plastic flamingoes into his carpet?

Kyouya felt a mounting migraine beginning in the corners of his mind.

* * *

- Ten minutes previously -

* * *

"Kyouya! Kyouuuuyaaaaaa!"

Said man stopped his conversation mid-sentence. "Did you hear that, Tamaki?" He inquired, turning his head towards the sound. As he was dully greeted by silence, he turned back to his companion. And face-palmed in exasperation. Not only was he covering for his best friend's/old crush's affair with a recently released attempted murderer, he had to deal with singing. _Singing. _It had been fine when Anne-Sophie was just singing along to her favorite 'RENT' songs, but now…. Kyouya felt the strong urge to hang himself from the chandelier. Coincidentally, it was the same chandelier that Anne-Sophie would be swinging from in ten minutes time.

"Tamaki." Tamaki's violet eyes were focusing on the screen, enthralled. He let out a giggle as Maureen flashed the camera, hands covering his mouth like a child's. "Tamaki." The music was beginning to take on a happy, upbeat, piano-like tone. Kyouya knew that if he didn't get his attention soon, he'd have to sit through seven minutes of 'La Vie Boheme'. And he was not about to do it again.

"Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine!"

"To days of-" The blonde stopped himself mid-verse. "Yes, Kyouya?" He inquired innocently, as if nothing had ever happened. His violet eyes were wide and naïve, and Kyouya doubted that he'd had any idea what he'd been saying at all this night. "What was I just talking about?" Tamaki pouted. "Finally finding a lady friend, getting a man friend, I don't know." The dark-haired man's glasses glinted evilly. "If anyone was looking for a man friend, it. Would. Be. You." He spoke the last words between gritted teeth.

He was as straight as a ruler, as straight as….._other_ straight things.

"Well, what about the one time you kissed me at the ball?" Tamaki inquired with a wail.

And with that, the two began to gossip like two old ladies.

"You'd had too much alcohol!" Kyouya told him sternly, glaring at the man pointedly.

"La vie Boheme!" Anne Sophie randomly inputted, ignoring the previous comments about her son kissing another man.

"I had three glasses of the American's chocolate cow milk!"

"_Adult _chocolate milk! Hikaru and Kaoru disguised it as regular milk to have sex with unsuspecting clients!"

"To dildos!" Apparently Anne-Sophie knew the _entire_ song. Even the dirty bits.

"Huh. Well, did it work?"

"Of course not! They ended up having sex with _each other_!"

Tamaki gasped, eyes round. "So _that's _why they were limping?"

"To sodomy, it's between God and meeeeee!"

At this, Kyouya turned and gently put a restricting hand over Anne-Sophie's mouth.

"Anne-Sophie, we do not want to know about anal probing at this time." He whispered in her ear. The woman went very still all of a sudden. As Kyouya's hand withdrew from her mouth, she fell silent.

"Tamaki, when two men roughly go at it for the whole night, of _course_ they'll be limping in the morning! And how do I know this?" Kyouya pressed on as Tamaki opened his mouth, "They called. In the middle of the night. And told me about it. While. It. Was. _Happening._" The former cool host shuddered as he remembered how the phrase 'Go Speed Racer, go!' was never the same for him ever again.

The doorbell rang loudly as another chorus of, "Kyouya, Kyoooouyaaa!" came from outside the manor. The man rose, looking at the two blondes in the living room. Both were stock-still, faces white and their spirits attempting to leave their bodies via their mouths. Kyouya smiled. And clapped his hands in a nostalgic, business-like way.

"You may recommence your singing!"

The two immediately snapped out of their trance, jumping in just in time to sing about muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, and eating disorders.

Kyouya's hand strayed to a full bottle of vodka as he meandered towards the door. It wasn't out of habit; God knows a man couldn't be a good doctor drunk, but… Somehow, he had a feeling that he would be in love with this beverage before the night ended.

Did I mention that Kyouya cannot handle alcohol very well?

Or rather, he cannot handle it at all?

Because as soon as the first drop touched his tongue, Kyouya became the happiest person alive.

Albeit the craziest.

Dear, faithful, _story-starved _readers, please bear with me while this story attempts to break through its' serious barrier, if but for a moment or so.

"I do _NOT _want to join your cult! God is not the man I want to marry, you bible-thumping sons of bitches!" (A/N: I'm not trying to offend anybody. Kyouya just seems like the type of man who would try to shoot the people who go door-to-door asking you to join their church…. -.- Or insult them profusely. While drunk. =D)

He glared at the trio of unknown people standing in his doorway.

The three redheads blinked as the light thrust its' harsh rays into their liquor-logged craniums.

"Kyouya-sempai…..?" Kaoru inquired, tilting his head.

"Have you already…..?" Hikaru took up where his twin left off, mirroring his action.

"Gotten drunk and started a party without us…?" Chikako finished, peeking up from behind the two's heads.

Kyouya looked at them blankly, bottle hanging loosely from his hand. A quarter of it was gone.

It was silent for a heartbeat.

"YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!" The threesome suddenly yelped loudly before breaking down in tears.

"We thought you loved us, Kyouya-sempai!" Hikaru and Kaoru wailed loudly. "Tono said-" Chikako cried, knuckles rubbing her eyes, "He said that we were a _FAMILYYYYYY_!"

At the mention of the word 'family', a certain blonde perked up from his spot on the couch. "Maman, I'll be back in a moment." Anne-Sophie nodded absently, violet eyes glued to the television.

The scene outside was only growing more disturbing with each sentence uttered. Kyouya began laughing evilly at the trio outside his mansion crying loudly on the ground. "We decided to unadopt you! I don't want two brothers and a cousin who are horny for each other!" He pointed at them condemningly with a flourish, a cruel smile adorning his otherwise beautiful features.

"Kyouya…?"

Tamaki appeared in the doorway, a slightly concerned look on his face. "Kyouya, are you…?" He eyed the bottle in his friend's hand, before touching his face and turning it to the side. Dull, onyx eyes followed his every move as he went very quiet and stood still. "Drunk?" The blonde asked with an amused smirk. "Daddy, the kids want to have _sex_ with each other!" Kyouya yelled, pointing at them and pouting. "And I don't want 'em any more." He added stubbornly, crossing his arms and staring at him with an indignant look in his eyes. "Yep, you're drunk." Tamaki giggled a little. He released Kyouya and turned to face Hikaru, Kaoru, and Chikako.

"Do you guys want to come in?" He said kindly to the three. Their fake tears stopped immediately, and they looked up at Tamaki with adoring eyes. All three nodded their heads very vigorously like bobbleheads. "But Daaaaddy…" Kyouya whimpered, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's waist as he placed his full dead weight on his friend. "They're gonna touch each other inappropriately!" Tamaki clung to the doorframe slightly in support. He eyed the trio warily. "Are you three going to have sex?" After hearing about what _really _happened that night at the ball, you could understand why Tamaki was a little more than reluctant to give them admission to the Ootori household.

All three of them slowly shook their heads back and forth in unison.

"No, but Hikaru wantsta have sex with me! I keep sayin' nope." Chikako giggled, lips popping on the 'P'. Hikaru blushed, face getting redder than it already was. "Nuh uh…." Kaoru remained silent, staring obediently up at Tamaki with a loopy smile on his face. "I wanna come inside and meet your momma!" He announced with a girlish giggle. "I've never met her before, Tamaki-sempai!" Out of the four drunken people Tamaki was currently faced with, Kaoru seemed the soberest. And indeed, as the two stared at each other, the younger Hitachiin twin winked at him devilishly.

Tamaki moved away from the foyer with difficulty, a completely snookered Kyouya still hanging on his hips.

"Welcome to the Ootori household!" He announced grandly with a flourish of his hands.

It was almost like the Host Club all over again.

With the somewhat _minor_ exception that three of their members were drunk.

_And_ two of them were having an affair.

_And_ one had children, but hey.

It was _kinda_ the same.

* * *

- Back to the present circumstances -

* * *

Kyouya raked a hand down his face in exasperation. Or maybe it was ecstasy, he wasn't quite sure. He was stuck in the middle of extreme anger and extreme immaturity. The dark-haired man was trying to decide which path to follow. On one hand, he had anger. Relishing in his friend's fear and befuddlement as he threw them out on their drunken asses into the warm night. And on the other, immaturity was doing a wild, reckless dance with fun and happiness as it joyfully stabbed his self-pride to death…

Both ideas seemed sooooo tempting, and Kyouya sighed once again into his bottle. It seemed his fingers had gripped it in his thinking. The man was just prying said appendages from it, when…

"Kyoooooooou-chan!"

Said alcoholic liquid was snatched from his hand.

"Wait who-what-where?" Kyouya's reaction time was a little delayed. He looked up in confusion just in time to see Anne-Sophie swing away on the chandelier, holding his booze. His vision went….

Purple.

Not a good sign…

All thoughts of rationality and self-pride flew out the window as Kyouya gave in to his inner, repressed child. "Anne-Sophie, you give that back right now!" He rose quickly, childishly stomping his foot in anger. His dark eyes fixed intently on the clear bottle hanging from her hands. It seemed to have slipped from his "water-logged" mind that he had been refusing the alcohol but mere moments ago.

The blonde swung back towards him again, rocking back and forth in ecstasy while shaking her head. The chandelier creaked a bit in protest, but held. Anne-Sophie flashed Kyouya a thousand-watt smile. A smile, he recalled dimly, passed down to her son. The smile was mischievous. "Nope, I want your alcohol and-" Her slim fingers reached out. They closed around his glasses.

And neatly plucked them off his face.

"Your spectacles Kyoooooooou-chaaaaaaaan!" Anne-Sophie sang as she swung away again. Placing them on her nose experimentally, the world got more blurry than it already was. She squealed girlishly. "Anne-Sophieeeeeee…." Kyouya whined, running under her, "I need those!" He ran into Tamaki in his blind and intoxicated state. "Tamaki! Your mom took my spectacles!" He grabbed his friend and yelled in his ear. "Your spectacles?" Tamaki asked back, bemused. "It's a fancy word for glasses!" Kyouya screamed, chasing off after his mother.

* * *

The cold, slimy vines of depression began to root themselves in his mind.

He had lasted for a while, being sober and pretending just like Kaoru. But eventually… his depression had been starting to eat at him. Never having sex with your wife, whom you thought loved you….? That was strenuous on a man. But thinking that she actually might not love you that way at all? That crushed you. And Tamaki was starting to feel pretty crushed.

I mean, he'd been a good husband, hadn't he? He had been faithful, loving, patient, caring, never doing one wrong thing he thought might damage the woman he was in love with. He had thought it was enough. But…. Apparently it wasn't enough anymore. Or had it ever been enough? God, his head hurt even _without _the hangover. Maybe drinking would help him forget? Just for a little while to forget that 'I have a case' was a lie? That 'I'm using the condo across town for a week for work' was a lie? Just lies and lies and lies spelling out the same words over and over?

"_I don't love you anymore."_

Tamaki could practically hear Haruhi's voice in his mind. That was probably how it was destined to end. How could he have been so blind, so ignorant? Supplying his wife with material needs and smothering happiness? How could anyone truly ever be happy with that kind of life? She was probably across town with Takashi right now, naked and…. He closed his eyes as he tried in vain to block out the picture. It was making him sick. Sick in his head… Sick in his mind…..

It was Kaoru who had finally convinced him to take the plunge. "Tamaki-sempai, you look like you need some drink in you." The twin sat down lightly next to him. "Cut the sempai crap, Kaoru." He muttered from between his fingers. "We both know you're not actually drunk." He added without looking up when Kaoru fell silent. "Actually….." Kaoru leaned back, resting his head against the couch. He could only feel the pressure change. And hear Kaoru's tone shift. "I've built a stupendous resistance to alcohol now."

He snickered darkly, cruelly. He lifted his head, blonde hair falling over his eyes. "The only way you could do that is by nearly killing yourself a _lot _of times due to alcohol poisoning, Kaoru." He looked over his long-time friend. "And you don't seem like the drinking type, my friend." At this, the corners of his mouth tilted upward ever so slightly.

Kaoru's eyes darkened.

The twin looked away in guilt, in shame, but mostly….. in pity.

"You didn't know, I suppose then."

"Hm?" He tilted his head back to Kaoru, as he had been watching Kyouya sit stiffly in a lawn chair, his friend's dark eyes staring into a huge bottle of vodka. He noticed Kaoru's eyes reflect hurt for an instant. Then, in a flash, it was gone. Buried just like everyone else's true emotions when they were around him. Did people really think him that fragile, that weak? Did they really believe that the only thing that he, Tamaki Suoh, felt was happiness all the time? That if he saw one, tiny, _minute_ bit of unhappiness, of anger, of pain, that his whole world would completely shatter?

Tamaki felt his depression creeping in again. "Here, Tamaki." Kaoru pressed something cold and frosty into his slack palms. "This'll make everything feel right." The man's voice under toned, "For now." But of course, Tamaki being Tamaki, he failed to pick up the under tone. He was too busy looking at his mug. It was cool. It was inviting.

It was forgetting…

The King downed the chilly beverage quickly.

The warm, shallow tendrils of forget began to plant themselves in his head.

* * *

"Hey! Hey everybody!" Chikako climbed unsteadily on to a tabletop. "Kyouya! Cut the J-Pop, bitch!" She yelled, slopping some rum down her front. From the other side of the room, said bitch gave a jacked-up thumbs up, killing the radio. His glasses lay discarded on the floor not too far away. Anne-Sophie had dropped them and he had stepped on them in his blindness. The whole left side had been shattered uselessly. But, surprisingly, Kyouya had moved on right away. He had a whole room full of glasses…. You know, given that his glasses tended to explode in rage or whenever he went to the opera….

The silence was eerie. Anne-Sophie flipped upside-down, legs gripping the chandelier, blonde hair messy. Tamaki was snoring loudly on the couch. Hikaru was busily drawing a mustache and obscene words on his face as he slept. And Kaoru was watching her somewhat warily, not looking the least bit wasted. Chikako pointedly ignored him.

"Okay! We should play truth or dare!" She announced with a flourish of her arms. More liquid spilled on to the expensive Persian rugs. _'Eh, the maids'll clean it.' _Chikako thought nonchalantly. A loud, drunken murmur of assent rippled through the small group. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay…." The red-haired woman looked around, green eyes assessing possible victims.

Hikaru….. nah, it'd be more fun to get him later…

Kaoru, maybe? That faggotty little punk, she wanted to humiliate him so bad….. But Hikaru would get pissed. And she was not about to miss out on amazing sex tonight just because Kaoru couldn't take a dare. Or a truth.

But Kyouya… Kyouya seemed like a pretty fun victim. This dude was a riot when drunk. The very best out of all the drunken men she'd ever conversed with. Chikako nodded happily. Oh the things she could do! A million dares ran through her devious brain, each one more humiliating than the last.

"Hey Kyouya, truth or dare?" Chikako asked with a smarmy smile.

The drunken bastard looked up at the blurry red-headed figure on his table, squinting as he did so. "Dare! Definitely dare!" He yelled at her, walking over. He tripped on an empty bottle and sprawled awkwardly in front of her. "Heeeeeeey…." Kyouya slurred, giggling. "There's a bottle here…" Chikako rolled her eyes.

"Kyouya, I dare you to make out with Anne-Sophie for thirty seconds!"

Kaoru took in a shocked breath.

Hikaru stopped writing on Tamaki, looking at his girlfriend with shocked golden eyes.

Anne-Sophie tilted her head curiously at the man on the floor, blonde hair fanning out on one side.

Kyouya looked thoughtfully up at the woman he had started developing a school boy crush on, apprehensive and a little worried.

And Tamaki, God bless his soul, woke up with an ungraceful snort, and said, "Heeeeeeeey….. Why did everybody get so quiet?"

Chikako laughed into her bottle of rum. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

- The next morning -

* * *

Takashi yawned, rubbing his eyes with one large hand. It was wet. Why was it wet? Slowly and sleepily, with mild confusion, he opened his silver eyes. And smiled softly as the odd picture that would be implanted into his mind forever.

The bathroom was very pretty, he'd give it that. The tiles were a calming blend of blues and greens, and the walls were painted to look like an ocean during a storm. Idly, Takashi wondered if coming in here calmed his lover or frightened her. Leave it to Tamaki to not pay attention to her needs. Takashi's eyes burned.

No, really. They were burning.

"Ow?" He rubbed one in evident confusion. The other hand was a little….trapped, to say the least. The burning promptly stopped. "Well, that was odd." Takashi murmured to himself. His back was a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't exactly about to get up and disturb the woman he loved. She looked too relaxed, so he didn't move. Instead Takashi settled for quietly watching her.

Her beautiful face was turned towards him with a peaceful smile. Her brown hair was floating a little in the bathwater. Takashi knew she'd be more than a little embarrassed when she woke up. More than a little. Her small chest was pressed to his, slender arms folded under it while she dozed comfortably. It wouldn't be the water part. Oh no. Takashi believed that it would be the naked part that really was going to embarrass Haruhi. After all, there was usually a sheet hiding them from each other the morning after, wasn't there?

But now he could quietly see her body in its' full, beautiful form as she slept on his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Haruhi. I like it when our mornings start off like this…. One of us waking up before the other, being able to watch the other sleep peacefully just for a little while. It's better like this, love." He looked out the window thoughtfully, serenely, hopefully. "I _pray _this becomes a permanent thing, and I'm not a deeply religious man….." His arm tightened around her. It would become permanent. It had to be. He didn't want to lose her again…

He loved her too much to leave, or be pushed away.

The fact that they were hip to hip, chest to chest was making itself known to Takashi. A light blush began to dust his face and his eyes burned again. He attempted to move the hand under Haruhi to rub said appendages in irritation. But only succeeded in grazing it across her…..ah…skin. His blushed increased tenfold as she moved in her sleep and quietly moaned.

"Haruhi? Love, are you awake?" He asked, grazing his hand over her once more. At this, her wriggles became more prominent, but she still wasn't fully awake yet. Takashi chuckled. This was going to be a fun way to wake her up. His hand moved again, more skillfully this time and more yearningly. Haruhi groaned again, this time sleepily opening one brown eye. "Takashi…..?" she murmured blearily, "What are you….." But his fingers grazed a more sensitive spot, and her words were cut off by a squeak. "Ah!" she said, blush adorning her cheeks. "You….bastard…!"

"Are you…doing what I think….you're doing….?" Haruhi ground out, half annoyed and half turned on. "It depends on what you think I'm doing." Takashi innocently said back, hand still trapped and still wandering. "You're…doing that thing!" she blushed harder, sitting up and covering her chest protectively with her hands. The action freed his hand and he stopped. "See? I wasn't doing a thing." He said calmly. "Liar!" Haruhi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. The action made one of her breasts come out, and she blushed fervently.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed….." Takashi sat up, pulling her to his body with a deep chuckle. Haruhi squeaked as her legs moved on either side of his body. "I don't know why you get so embarrassed though, love." He continued, trying to ignore the warmth of her body around him. "I mean, we've already done it like twice- Shit!" Takashi clapped a hand to his now enflamed eye. "Takashi, what is it? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked instantaneously, slim hands flitting to cradle his face. "My eyes are just a little irritated, is all." He said, rubbing them harder than before. Geez, why were they burning so much?

"You should probably take your contacts out then, silly." She chided him, tilting his face to the side as she kissed his cheek. "Having them in for two straight days without resting your eyes isn't good for them." Takashi stuttered, looking at her with a look of disbelief and astonishment on his face. "I don't wear-What-That's ridiculous!" He argued indignantly. "Cut the pride act, dammit. You're in pain and it's bothering me." Haruhi's voice left no room for argument. Takashi sighed.

"Alright, but before I take them out, may I ask one thing?"

"Yes."

Takashi gave her a slightly reproachful look. "How did you know that I wore contacts?" Haruhi laughed, standing up and getting out of the bathtub. Still giggling, she pulled a white bathrobe over her figure before turning around to face him. "The last thing I heard that day Hikaru and Kaoru ran me out of the room to get changed was, "Mori-sempai! If you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!"" (A/N: Look it up if you don't believe me. It's in the manga, which we all know is the real version of Ouran. The anime leaves out some things.) Haruhi pointed a finger at him dramatically. "And since that day, I've always been curious to see what you looked like…."

Takashi stood, long legs flipping over the tub without much effort. "Heh. I can't believe you remember something like that." He smiled at her softly. "I love you….." The tall man said matter-of-factly, getting out and hugging her to him. "Hey, put some clothes on!" Haruhi snapped all of a sudden, pushing him away rather roughly. Wild traces of a blush fluttered onto her face as she determinedly looked the other way.

Takashi was concerned. Momentarily forgetting about his burning eyes, he attempted to get close to her again. And was met with the same demands that he put on something to cover him. Once he had finally found a robe, he wound his arms carefully around her waist, settling his head on her shoulder. "Love, are you alright…?" Haruhi turned her head away childishly. "I'm fine." Her words were harsh. "Sure you are." He fired back, glaring at her. "Shit!" His hands went to his silver eyes as they began to water again in irritation. "Takashi…Take your contacts out already." Haruhi beckoned him down, and lightly kissed his forehead. "I wanna see you with glasses…" In response, he grabbed her small hands in his larger ones. "I know what you're doing. And you're not distracting me from this, Haruhi." He grazed his lips over her hands. "After my shower, we're going to talk, love."

"H-Hey! There's nothing to talk about!" Haruhi stammered. Takashi became more worried. Something was going on with her, and he would find out. It was time to get her out of her comfort zone. They had avoiding this conversation for most of this weekend. And today, they were going back to their everyday schedules, each one living a lie and trying to hide their obvious passion for the other. Takashi knew somewhere deep in his heart that if they didn't address these problems, they would fall through. Again.

And he was not about to lose her again.

He would never leave her again.

"No arguments." Takashi let his voice get firm. He knew it would bother her; he was never this direct with her. At least, he wasn't anymore. He used to be. And indeed, her brown eyes got wide in disbelief. And a little bit of discomfort. Haruhi sighed, pulling her hands slowly to cross her arms. "This is pointless." She muttered, directing her eyes to the tiles. Takashi turned around, heading towards the sink. "It's not, love. It's me trying to make this relationship work." At that, Haruhi could find nothing to say. She felt a little embarrassed. And so, upset and with her anxiety steadily rising, she left the room to cook something in the kitchen.

* * *

Takashi stared at his reflection with harsh judgment. It looked tired. And frightened. He frowned at it, watching as a little crease appeared between his eyebrows. The man rubbed the spot in irritation and sighed. Quickly and fluently, he pulled his lenses from his pupils. The itching in his eyes was quelled nearly instantaneously. It felt so much better…. Takashi tried not to let his mind wander as he looked out the window at the ocean. "Shower. I need to shower, and then talk to her." He raked a weary hand through his unruly black hair.

Once in the shower, he mentally reflected on what was bothering him.

'_She's starting to pull away. Just a little. And it's worrying me. Does she think that this was all one giant mistake? Just an old romance she wanted to test out?' _Takashi beat the side of the shower with a fist. _'Dammit, she can't do this. I can't lose her. And I'm sure she feels the same. Why else would we still feel this way? She can't just take away all of this happiness. We've worked too hard to get it back.' _The tall man nodded to himself. She wouldn't destroy this. Whatever was bothering her, they'd work it out together. That's what people in relationships did. They each tried to help the other with whatever was ailing them or hurting them. It was apart of being in love.

Takashi marched out of the shower, shoulders square, face set.

They were going to talk this out.

It had been avoided much too long.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was quietly panicking.

How could she tell him…?

* * *

Oooooooo, what's going to happen? Angst, most likely. But hopefully nothing major. It depends on what mood is controlling me at the time. And what is the thrilling aftermath of the party? Did Anne-Sophie and Kyouya really make out? Hello, my dear readers.

So glad to be supplying you with your drug again.

- Bailey.

The new and improved fifteen-year old version!


	11. Arms

Well, it seems you all have essentially forgotten about me. That's to be understandable, as I abandoned this story for three months of teen angst and a guy. For that, I apologize. I just didn't want this story to delve into the darkness like its predecessor as a byproduct of said angst. That is what happened before and….. well here we are. I did not wish to cause this misery again. And now, most of you have all forgotten. And that's perfectly acceptable, I'm just going to keep posting chapters until I finish this. Even if only one person reviews, that one person will keep me going.

Sorry. The author got depressed, as she feels unloved and forgotten and all.

But, angst aside, do any of you watch 'Bleach' by any chance? I'm sure you do! Or have at least watched a couple? It goes on for a LOOOOOOONG time. It's STILL going on actually! Anyway, what pairings do you consider? And have you considered this before, you avid Bleach readers/watchers?

Chad and Karin.

Yes, I know you're all probably cringing in your seats right now. Screaming, "Pedophile! There's a big fuckin' age difference!" Actually not so! It's only a few years and it only seems pedophile-ish because Chad is like a giant and Karin's really small. So yeah… Muddle through that while you sit here reading my blabbering author's note. And take a look at my ongoing fanfic about them if you're interested. Chad and Karin only have two pages of fanfiction dedicated to them and me and the others bust our asses trying to keep the pairing alive! If you ever stroll down that fanfiction lane, look us up. Our stories are great!

For those of you still reading, thank you. And listen to the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri. It's where my inspiration for this chapter sprung from.

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Arms **

"_I won't do this, Yuzuru."_

_His cologne was very strong; it overwhelmed her. She fought a strong urge to retch. She would not back down. She would not give in. This would not happen. She wouldn't let it happen to them. Not again. _

_He chuckled jovially, circling around the leather chair to face her. "Oh my dear," He smiled toyingly at her. His eyes were anything but. They were cold, they were hard, and they too would not back down. _

"_I don't recall ever giving you really much of a choice."_

* * *

Haruhi felt a shiver whisper its way down her spine.

She shivered. Damn sea breeze. At least that's what she told herself. She was not intimidated by Yuzuru Suoh. She was not. Haruhi tightened her hands reflexively around her coffee mug. She stared down into the liquid with a fierce intensity. "Bastard." The woman muttered. Why was this happening? Why was he doing this? She had never done anything to deserve this. Well….. the affair. That was probably why. But dammit, she was finally happy! For the first time in seven years, she was happy! Didn't she have some right to keep that happiness?

"Bastard."

"Hey. What did I do?" A mockingly hurt voice asked from behind her.

"Shit!" Haruhi jumped. The mug fell from her fingers and spilled over the rug. A dark brown stain began to taint the ground. "Sorry, sorry!" Takashi raised his hands in surrender as his lover's piercing eyes glared at him. His hair was sticking up crazily in every direction, wet and dripping onto his tan shoulders. "Clothes?" Haruhi asked with a semi-amused expression on her features. Takashi grinned cheekily back. "Alright. If that's what you want."

He left the room, leaving Haruhi's thoughts to slowly kill her as she sighed miserably.

* * *

"_Would you kindly explain to me as to what this is?" _

_Her father-in-law had dropped his genial tone. In fact, his entire posture had become oddly stiff. "As to what 'what' is, sir?" Haruhi suddenly wished herself to be out of this room. It seemed….awkward. Stuffy. Very uncomfortable. _

_Yuzuru rubbed his temples in frustration, and suddenly Haruhi knew what he was going to show her before it happened. _

_Her heart fell into her stomach. _

* * *

"Love, are you alright?"

She looked up. Dammit, why was he sneaking up on her so much? Did he not trust her or something? Haruhi bit back a reply. Chewing her lip, she looked down at the coffee mess. Takashi sat down next to her. "Hey." His voice was losing its' tranquil edge. It was getting frightened. "Haruhi…" He tried to put his arms around her. She leaned away, rising off the couch. Haruhi let her hair fall into her eyes. Walking into the kitchen, the woman looked in vain for cleaning materials. _'Stupid maids. Why can't they leave their cleaning stuff here?' _Haruhi put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe she had thought that. She loved the maids; they were so good to her and so funny when they protested as she cleaned. "If I were Yori-chan, where would I put the cleaner…?" *Yori was her very favorite. She was a very quiet girl, very reserved, yet a good listener. Many a night had Haruhi stayed with her in the servant's quarter when she had trouble sleeping.

"Haruhi?" Takashi was next to her. She flinched again, and watched with a sense of detachment as his silver eyes grew wide. "What?" Haruhi looked up at him, slightly annoyed. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she fought to keep her face neutral. "What do you want, Takashi….?" She smiled happily at him.

Takashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Love….."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with ease. "Hey!" Haruhi protested, arms flinging themselves haphazardly around his neck for purchase. Takashi ignored her pointedly, carrying over to the couch. He set her down gently. As she attempted to rise, he pinned her underneath him. "What the hell was that for?" Haruhi berated him angrily. "Let me up!" Her small hands pushed against his chest. "Why are you being so stubborn? Move!" Her shouts became more indignant, more angry, more high-pitched.

"Haruhi. Cut it out."

She stopped resisting.

And looked up helplessly at her lover, her soulmate.

* * *

"_What on earth…?" _

_Her words trailed off as she stared at the computer screen. "Yuzuru, quite frankly I don't know what to say." Haruhi made a great effort to take her eyes off the monitor. To calm her heartbeat. To compose her face. She felt like a badly behaved school child, sitting in the principal's office. And indeed, it did seem like that. The picture on display….._

_It was taken at Mitsukuni's house, just a few days ago. _

_Of her. _

_Of Takashi. _

_Of a kiss…_

_'This isn't happening, this isn't happening. It's not.' Haruhi thought childishly, panicking. Not now. She was going to divorce Tamaki and marry Takashi. She just needed some time. She was actually going to go meet him tonight…Back at the condo…He had a surprise for her…Kyouya was throwing a party for Tamaki and Anne-Sophie because of it. _

_"You don't know what to say." Her father-in-law's words were flat. "You don't know what to _say_?" Yuzuru stood up in a rage, power coming off him in waves. Haruhi stood her ground cautiously, barely shifting in her chair. "How about what to _do_? Do you know what you should do, Haruhi?" He slammed his hands down on the desk in anger. She looked at him with a fierce intensity. And from her mouth came the words she had been dying to say for so long. _

"_I should divorce your son and find my happiness." _

_Her face went white. _

_As did his._

* * *

His face was pale.

Looking up at him, Haruhi wondered how all the blood had suddenly drained out of his features. "Haruhi, please." Takashi begged, holding her wrists gently between his hands. "Tell me what's upsetting you." She tugged at her arms in irritation. He resisted without effort. "Let go." Haruhi demanded in a soft voice. Takashi looked at her in wonder and shock. How much was she hurting him right now? She didn't even want to know. But in her heart, she knew it had to be this way for a while.

She had to hurt him to save him.

Oddly enough, it was at that moment that she remembered all the times he had pinned her down before. She flushed, and tried to summon some of her old anger.

"Let go of me now."

Haruhi knew that when her voice grew cold like this, he panicked.

He would let go out of shock and love for her.

"I won't."

She paused.

Turning her resisting head to look up at him in alarm.

His silver eyes were defiant, yet pleading. Angry, yet loving. He stared down at her with the intensity of a man staring at his last lifeline. "Haruhi, you still don't understand, do you?" Takashi asked her, leaning down. She froze. If he kissed her now, she wouldn't be able to leave him. Damn him and his love. It always got the best of her in the end…

He rested his head softly against the apex of her breasts.

Haruhi jumped.

"I _love _you. Do you have any idea what that means?" He murmured softly, voice so low she almost couldn't hear it at her close proximity. Did she know what that meant? Honestly? She thought of five years with Tamaki. That wasn't love. She didn't love him. But what was this thing with Takashi? They said 'I love you' to each other, right? So didn't that make it love? Haruhi wondered. And for a while, she couldn't find words to say. It was just too overwhelming. His body, his emotion, the tension in the room so thick that it made it hard to breathe…..

"No…" Haruhi finally whispered honestly, turning her head to the side.

He wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

"_You want to divorce my son? __You want to divorce _**MY **_family? How dare you!" _

_His chair made a harsh, derisive sound as it scraped the polished floor. "You stupid, insolent commoner! After everything we've done for you!" He walked round to face her, arms held in check behind his back. She knew that if he could, he would hit her. But he couldn't. Not without Tamaki or Takashi finding out. It would be too noticeable._

_Yes, way too noticeable..._

_"Do you have any idea where you would be if we had not accepted you? Do you?" His hands were adorned with rings. She remembered thinking, _'Just like his son, with his flamboyancy.' _and feeling the first pricks of doubt burying themselves in her skin. "In a whorehouse no doubt, selling yourself for a place to sleep!" Haruhi widened her eyes. "Excuse me?" She stood up, small chest rising and falling in a rage. "If you really believed that, then why did you let me marry your son?" The woman gave her father-in-law a harsh prod in the chest. "You're being ridiculous, Yuzuru!" _

* * *

"What it means is that..."

"It means that I'm willing to stay with you, no matter what the cost. It means that have never looked at any other woman, never once wavered in my decision to be with you." He raised his head from her chest to look into her eyes. Silver ones filled with that stoic calm only he could portray stared at her in all seriousness. "It means that no matter what happens, even if you give up on me, I will never, _ever _give up on you. I will always be waiting for you, always be there for you, whenever and wherever you need me." Takashi sat up. His hands slipped into hers with an easy grace, a flawless beauty. Haruhi could only stare, words filling her mouth and tears drying in her eyes.

"It means that I won't walk away, I won't leave, I won't run, no matter what you say or try to do to make me leave you. I'll make sure to wake up with you every morning, and go to bed with you every night." At this, he pulled her gently into his arms. The embrace was soft, but firm. Accepting, but resolute. There was no doubt in her mind, in his words, that he meant it. Haruhi sat against his chest quietly, helplessly, as the very bane of his love coursed into her ears with a loud drumming.

"And whatever happens, no matter how many times you change your mind about us, I will stay. It means that if something were to happen to you, I would feel as if I had died. And I will take whatever beatings people will give us, if it means that we can be together after we've waited for so long." Takashi dropped his head onto her shoulder, exhausted. Why was it that whenever their life achieved near perfection, it was ripped apart by the cruel knives of injustice and hatred? And why was it that she seemed to lead a good percentage of these attacks? Was this really the same woman who, at one point, had spent seven years of her own life crying for him?

Haruhi still hadn't spoken. Had she really nothing to say to this? He had just poured out his entire heart to her, offered himself up to the highest vulnerability a man could give. And… here she was, completely and totally lifeless inside his arms. Not a single response to show that she had even heard him, none the less cared. Takashi felt a deep depression crawling up his throat, making him want to cry out. He managed to choke out a tentative, "Haruhi…..?" before she came to life in his embrace.

Her arms flung themselves across his back, gripping him and tightening to the point of pain. Yet Takashi felt weak with relief at the feeling. "I do know, I don't even know why I said that, it's just that-" His grasp on her tightened. "It's alright, really. Love, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have-" Haruhi pulled back, but not without difficulty. She met his eyes, and he saw that they were filled with doubt, admiration, love, self-loathing, and pain all in one instant. And Takashi wasn't sure what to make of it when Haruhi said, "

* * *

_The slap to her face hurt more than the psychological one, she decided with a dull realization as she hit the soft upholstery. _

_Yuzuru lowered his hand, in a sick sense of awe and fear. He watched impassively as his daughter-in-law's cheek swelled under his gaze. "Know your place." He boomed imperiously. The woman continued to stare up at him defiantly, seemingly indifferent to the pain. 'How annoyingly persistent…' Yuzuru thought with distaste. He decided to work at a different angle._

"_Have you any idea how much my son loves you?" Yuzuru let his tone go down, his voice grow soft. It was this that made her hang her head. Ah, so that was how to get to her. Play the old 'you're hurting him and I can't bear it' card then, with a little blackmailing on the side. Oh, how devastatingly cunning he could be when the mood struck him. And in actuality, he couldn't bear it, really. Tamaki was his one and only child, and it had taken so long for his family to be together again. To achieve happiness after so many trials they had undergone. _

_He couldn't have that happiness destroyed again. He just couldn't. _

_So Yuzuru chose instead to open his mouth, to shatter the happiness his daughter-in-law had finally achieved. _

"_Haruhi, I am ordering you to-"_

* * *

Takashi felt the fury of horrifiyng standards welling up inside of him.

Yet at the same time a sickened feeling embedded itself in his stomach and a rush of protectiveness came bursting into his furious mind. '_Calm. Calm…Let go of her first.' _As if he didn't know that already. "Haruhi, let go." She did so, confusion evident on her features as her hands dropped into her lap. Takashi could not believe this. No one person could stoop this low. It was impossible. He stood, walking over to screen door and opening it. The action nearly wrenched it from its' hinges as he strode out to the edge of the beach. With no hesitation, he stripped himself of his shirt and plunged into the water, swimming, rising, falling… Anything to get rid of this excessive, this over abundant feeling of rage in his body…. He came up gasping as a particular large wave dragged him under, lungs starving for oxygen and heart struggling to process this new information.

The salt water made him gag as he pulled himself up on the sand. It was disgusting, it was sick. He dry-heaved as Haruhi came over to him, hands moving to grip his shoulders as she stared worriedly into his face. "Takashi, it's alright, really, I'm not going to do it." Takashi looked up at her, aghast. "But you think that's alright for him to treat you like that, Haruhi?" He coughed again. "Of course not, but what can I do against Yuzuru Suoh?" Haruhi inquired patiently, seemingly at ease. Takashi stood up, brushing his eyes over the woman kneeling on the sand. She was too calm.

"Haruhi, just say how you actually feel, would you? Don't hide it from me; you don't have to do that!" Haruhi patently gazed up at him, rising slowly. She brushed sand from her shorts idly as they stood, not speaking. "What do you want me to do?" she finally asked softly, brown eyes angry and defiant. "Don't do this. Anything but this, I'll let you do, but not this." Takashi begged. "Haruhi, this-" He put a hand tenderly against her stomach, reverently folding his palm over her skin, "is not something you share with just anyone. This is special, so special that I'm not sure I could forgive you if you did this." He pulled her to him once more, drooping his head onto her shoulders. "Please don't do this, anything but this."

It was quiet.

The sea whirled around their feet, foam hissing angrily.

Bird's cries pierced the sky.

"I have to do this, you idiot."

She stepped back. "Don't try to convince me otherwise! Do you know what Yuzuru said? He said that he would take my dad's job. That he would make sure Dad and I would never be allowed to live in Japan again. He threatened to _deport _us, Takashi. He threatened to _kill _you. All because of this." Her eyes were hard, defiant. "Dammit, I am so pissed off. Call me crazy, but I don't want Yuzuru to kill you, dummy." She grabbed his hands, marveling as she always did at their warm feeling.

Yet he was completely unperturbed.

His face composed itself into its original calm, quiet exterior.

He was silent.

"Do whatever you feel you must do." Takashi's speech was frank. He gently pulled his hands from hers and walked away. He reached the tiny home, and pulled open the door.

The door clicked shut with a chilling finality.

"Dammit." Haruhi ran an annoyed hand through her brown hair. "I don't want to do this. Not again." She went towards the house.

"Takashi, wait!"

* * *

Disjointed thoughts, words, images, bouncing around.

Not making sense, not making sense, Jesus nothing is making sense.

Where are my pants?

How is this happening? What is happening? Why am I so confused all of a sudden?

No, not now, please not now; it took so long for us to find each other again, not now.

My shirt is hanging over a chair. Why is it on a chair? When did I put it there?

Am I going mad…..? Dammit, no. I'm just pissed right now. Pissed, hurt, confused, I am so damn confused….

And sick. I feel so sick.

God, what kind of sick person would ask someone to do this? Why would someone do it? For love? Is this really how far she is going to go for me? Please don't go this far for me, I'm not worth it!

Shit, now I'm talking to myself, dammit dammit dammit, I'm talking to myself, why is this happening _again? _

My hands are shaking in front of me now, so I grip a chair, watch my knuckles grow tense, grow rigid, the chair is breaking…breaking…..

Stop. Get a grip on yourself. Is this what it feels like to have your entire world ripped away from you? Suspended in this blackness, this void, this….. _nothing_?

I'm sorry; I realize how insane I must sound. But until you feel this kind of connection, this kind of _love _for another person other than yourself, you will _never_ know how I feel.

And right now, I'm a little disjointed, a little reckless, shit I'm lost right now.

"Takashi, calm down."

Oh trust me, I am calm. Far more calm than you could ever realize, love. So damn calm that I'm going to stand by and watch all this happen to you and not do a goddamn thing, not do a goddamn thing at all…..

"Haruhi, don't do this. Please, I am _begging _you to not do this to me." Had my voice ever sounded so pleading before?

"Don't you understand, I don't have a choice!" She throws her arms up in helpless behavior. I can see it in her eyes. She's just as lost as I am, just as helplessly trapped like the rats in a maze we have become.

Jesus, what a dark thought.

"It's your body, Haruhi! Of course you have a choice!" My brain can't keep up with my mouth, Jesus have I really slipped this much as the time has gone by, have I ever been so careless, my composure so easily broken in times of stress?

Stop. Again, that voice of reason. Stop.

"Listen…"

* * *

"Listen…."

Listen, he says? He wants me to listen? Does he not realize that I am doing this for him, for us, just to finally put and end to this crazy thing? This mess? God, can he really be so blind?

"I'm doing this. Please trust me." Short, sweet, and to the point. What a cliché, so stupid of me to even think it. But it's true. He should go with me on this.

We love each other, don't we? So why can't he follow me into this?

He rubs his hands down his face slowly, painfully, almost as if he is intentionally trying to cause self-harm. "I'm tired of arguing. Just call the boat guy and we can work this out later."

We can work it out later, except that you don't really mean that, do you?

Dammit. Why does love have to be so hard?

…..

Me and my damn clichés.

* * *

The flamingo was staring him right in the face.

That cocky bastard, that flashy bird, the flamingo.

And he had made out with the flashy bird's mother, practically had mouth sex with her on a dare, on a whim.

Oddly enough, he had enjoyed it.

It seemed that she had too, for when he woke up the next morning…..

A pale, slender arm was cinched tight around his waist. Its hand was linked through his fingers, pretty pink nail polish chipped ever so slightly on the index finger. Kyouya was astounded. "Oh Mr. Ootori, what _have _you done…..?" He trailed off, staring up at the flamingo again.

The other flamingo should be awakening shortly.

"Then again, maybe not….." After all, said flamingo _was _passed out on the couch with a red-headed troublemaker. Kyouya sat up, hand still interlocked in another hand's embrace. He looked at the window, and flinched as the bright lights assaulted his brain with a vengeance. "Hangover, of course…. Just what I needed." He rubbed his temple absently with his free hand. He used the other to shake the woman sleeping beside him.

"Anne-Sophie, Anne-Sophie darling, wake up and enjoy the migraine with me…." He sang sarcastically.

Slowly, tiredly, violet eyes opened, sleep still seeking refuge there as she yawned. "Kyou-chaaaaaaaaaaan….?" The French woman attempted to speak but was again ambushed by another yawn. "I think it's safe to say that we can drop the honorifics now, Anne-Sophie." He whispered brusquely in her ear. "In fact, I do believe that nothing will ever be the same again." And, just like that night, Anne-Sophie stiffened at his proximity. Only now Kyouya knew why.

She was attracted to him… oddly enough.

He sighed. "Why can't I ever catch a speck of normality?" Anne-Sophie looked at him, confused. "Who are you talking to?" Kyouya winked. "The readers, darling, the readers…"

Anne-Sophie pulled away, roughly ripping her hand from his.

"Kyouya, what exactly went on here last night?" Her tone was worried, yet harsh. '_Such a contradicting woman.'_ he thought arbitrarily. He stood, shrugging his shoulders. The action made him notice the T-shirt clinging to his skin for the first time, and he smiled gratefully. "I'm not naked, at least. And neither are….." He noticed the huge blanket Anne-Sophie had retreated into. It nearly completely obscured her, save for her reproachful face. She muttered something, pouting her lips.

"I do apologize, but I didn't quite catch that….."

"You fondled me."

Kyouya's smile dropped off his face. "eh….?" Anne-Sophie nodded. "You did. I remember. And then I took off your shirt and ran my hands down your chest, and you kissed my sternum, and then we-" He wrapped a hand about her mouth. "Nope, nope." He blushed a deep red as she turned around in the blanket, throwing it over him. "You listen to me and you listen to me good, Kyouya Ootori." They fell to the floor as she gripped his shirt in both hands.

Her violet eyes were angry, for the first time he had ever seen her, she was angry.

"This did happen. Don't you go skirting around this issue, for I will not have you forgetting about this." She relinquished his shirt as she sat up, throwing the blanket off her with a flourish. "Now." Anne-Sophie stood, T-shirt clad figure walking around the house. "Where is the kitchen?"

"Put some pants on!"

* * *

Kyouya collapsed wearily on the bed some several hours later, exhausted. Tamaki had been in near hysterics when he awoke to find his mother without pants in the kitchen. Kaoru had been equally as surprised. Yet because he was not as flamboyant, he quietly ate his breakfast, not uttering a syllable. It seemed that Hikaru and Chikako had snuck off somewhere during the night. The Ootori Police Force was trying to locate them now.

His phone beeped, and the Shadow King briefly considered crushing it.

_'Problem. Can I come ovr?' _from Haruhi Fujioka, 5:19 P.M.

He mulled over whether or not he should respond.

And tiresome, he picked up his phone.

'_But of course. U & Mori?' _from Kyouya Ootori, 5:21 P.M.

Haruhi chuckled as she read her phone.

'_Part of the issue my friend. I'm omw now' _from Haruhi Fujioka, 5:23 P.M.

"Damn."

Kyouya flopped against his headrest dramatically, sighing.

He hated all this drama, he really did.

It gave him the urge to kill things, like bunnies and small children.

* * *

They had parted ways, quietly and without fuss. No one had agreed or mentioned a date on which they might see the other again. For now it seemed that the plan was just to live each day one at a time. And see where that would lead them.

She had made up her mind.

She was going to do it and he could not stop her.

He had made up his as well.

He didn't want to watch her do this to herself, to them.

So, for the time being, as their interests headed in opposite direction, so did they.

And this time, there were no tears.

* * *

"Yuzuru wants me to have a child with Tamaki."

Haruhi didn't mean to utter the words so abruptly. It seemed as though they were ripped from her mouth of their own accord, not hers, but by some unseen force's. And she couldn't take them back. Her brown eyes grew wide and frightened. So frightened. So helpless.

Kyouya could only stare at his friend. His tongue was numb, numb and cold with the frostbite of unthinkable words.

"I-He-What?"

Haruhi bit her lip now, eyes welling for the first time since hearing the news. It seemed that now she was finally admitting to herself was the time that made it the hardest to hear.

Kyouya's figure in the doorway grew blurry with unshed tears, threatening to spill and drown her.

"H-He wants me to have a child with his son, regardless of whether or not I want to. And I'm going to do it Kyouya, oh God I'm going to do it…."

She looked at him. "I'd love to say 'Help me' but I know that you can't."

A watery, stitched on smile pushed itself across her face like a theater mask. "I just figured that if I were to tell anyone, it would be you."

* * *

It was quick, it was painless, that was a lie it was so painful.

Choke back your tears now, Haruhi, for they will do you no good.

Afterwards, he lay next to her, blonde hair mussed and rough against the expensive pillows. He propped himself up on one arm, violet eyes questioning. "What made you change your mind, darling?" His expression was vaguely dreamy, happy even, for the first time in days.

Well, there _is_ a first time for everything.

Cliché number three, ladies and gentlemen of the world.

I smiled, trying to get rid of this cold, slimy feeling inside of me. Never before could I recall feeling so disgusted with myself. Ever.

"What better time like the present, am I right?"

Clichés make everything so tasteless, mind you.

"I love you, Haruhi Suoh." A kiss on the lips and he was wrapping an arm about my waist. How I wished that it was a different color, a different size, not so slim and pale like my own…..

"I love you too, Tamaki Suoh."

I didn't even notice one crystalline tear turn my bedroom sheets a darker maroon.

* * *

Don't hate me. It gets better I swear. Just you wait and see. Those of you still around anyway. It's 12:18 A.M. in California on October 10, 2011 and I am exhausted. My brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and I want to sleep. My hazel eyes are _begging _for sleep..

So sleep I shall.

Good morning dear readers…..

And good night to some.

Bailey Danielle - finally figured out my penname!


	12. I Will Try To Fix You

Wow. We're getting so far in this. I'm trying so hard to keep up with everything, to love doing this as much as I used to. I am starting to lose faith for some reason…. Correction. I _was _losing faith. I've been thoroughly depressed these past couple of weeks, depressed and heartbroken. I don't enjoy whining to you guys, but sometimes it just helps when you have problems, you know? Even if you don't know the people, it helps…..

But one review really made me regain this confidence in myself and helped me feel not depressed.

"Wow! Absolutely riveting and very well written.

Anxiously awaiting coming chapters!"

Lee Heteroclite, thank you so much. You really helped me. I couldn't stop smiling that day thanks to your review. And so, this chapter is yours.

Recommended songs for this song:

'_Thinking of You' _by Katy Perry

'_For the First Time' _by The Script.

'_Someone Like You'_ by Adele

'_Shattered' by_ Trading Yesterday. It is very important that it's the MTT version; otherwise it's not half as good.

'_Fix You'_ by the Glee Cast. That version just seems so more emotional than the original.

'_Will I?' _by Rent

* * *

**The Only Exception **

**I Will Try to Fix You **

**September **

I feel so sick. Sick in my mind, sick to my stomach. There's a child growing inside me, something living, something precious. I hate this child. So much. It is but one of the many chains that is keeping me prisoner here.

Tamaki is beyond overjoyed. He is positively _radiating _happiness. And all of the servants have been infected by it, all of them. "Oh Lady Fujioka, this is so wonderful!" a maid blushed and said to me today. "Permission to hug you, m'lady?" another asked. Can't they see how much _self-loathing_ I am trying to repress? How much _suffering_ I am enduring? Why do they just stand idly by and watch me slowly die from the inside out as this _thing _poisons me, as this depression eats me away before their very eyes?

Yori is the only one who is not overjoyed. In fact, she seems paler. As I walk briskly, no _pace_, back and forth across my room, she watches me fearfully. I notice every movement, every flicker, every opening of her mouth in my peripheral vision as she seems to be finding something comforting to say to me. She knew about Takashi and me, she knew. And now she has witnessed this atrocity.

"She's only sixteen! Only a child!" I screamed at Yuzuru today. That bastard has the nerve to come visit me. I fist my hands at my sides. "What is _wrong _with you?" But he only smiled, only smiled and left the room. I was left with my questions unanswered and my rage abundant.

He got to work; I was put on maternity leave. Kyouya had given the time off almost two hours after I told him the news.

"Haruhi…?" he said, peeking his head around the door.

* * *

*Point of View Shift*

She was sitting on the bed, hands twisting one another, over and over and over and over. Her face was perfectly calm, perfectly poised. But her hands… they were ever so restless. One twist, two twists, three twists, over and over again until finally I couldn't stand it.

"Haruhi." I sat next to her. Her hand twisting did not cease. My existence was not acknowledged, but tolerated. "Please. Stop." I put my hands over hers, and she opened her eyes to look at me.

Oblivion stared me in the face for a brief moment before she came back with a flicker.

Oblivion.

What a horribly empty word.

"Haruhi, let's go away somewhere, all right?" The brown eyes I adored so much stared at me with faked interest, despair I couldn't pull out behind them. "Anywhere you want darling, I'll take you. I'll take care of you from now on, I promise. We'll go away alright? We'll go away." Her eyes welled up. I hated it when they did that. It made me feel so very guilty. So guilty that I had done this all to her.

"Do you-" want to leave, Haruhi? I almost asked it. I knew that was what she wanted, what she desired so desperately. But…. We were having a child now. I would go to counseling, anything now to keep her.

She pressed her conjoined hands to her forehead, almost as if in prayer. She began to sob. And I held her in my arms, and suddenly it was nostalgia, hurtful, painful nostalgia was gripping me. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair back with one hand.

"I'll try to be happier." She whispered back. For once, in seven years, her words to me sounded genuine.

* * *

**October**

I was… in America. In America! I couldn't help but feel a little overjoyed at the thought. A hand went to my stomach, where a baby was slowly growing. Tamaki smiled. "Just wait, it's going to kick me one of these days." I had to smile a little. "Not for a couple more months." I averted my gaze to the airplane window. "Haruhi, look!" Tamaki pointed excitedly over my shoulder. "It's the San Francisco Bridge!"

And so it was. It was beautiful, so delicately arched, so modern.

Takashi would like it.

My insides twisted and my mood plummeted.

Suddenly the world wasn't so bright anymore. How could I have forgotten about him, even for a moment? That wasn't supposed to happen. We were….taking a nine-month break, that's all.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Haruhi…."

I turned.

And screamed as a horrific zombie mask stared me in the face. "Isn't this wonderful?" Tamaki laughed behind the plastic. I punched him in the shoulder. "Not funny, Tamaki-sempai!" I squeaked. Oops, again with the sempai. He giggled. "Sempai? Silly Haruhi."

It felt better without Yuzuru here. Or Dad. Or Kyouya. Anyone really but us was fine. It was close to Halloween, I realized. When did I start losing track of the time? When did things start blurring together like this?

My eyes teared.

Hands folded over mine.

"It will be alright, Haruhi."

I could only nod; cursing that unwanted child inside of me like it was poison.

* * *

**November**

_Dearest Maman, _

_We found out what the baby was today! Oh, it was so glorious! I have never been so proud to be a father in my life. I wish you could've been here, Maman, but I know that travel makes you ill. I can only hope that you're getting better as these months get colder. America is so different compared to Japan. The things I've seen and heard! Thank you so much for convincing Shima to teach me English! I love you so much for that, Maman._

_But now, back to the news. The baby…Oh, I can't even begin to tell you just how happy I am, Maman. It feels like all of the joy inside of me is just going to come bursting out like a glorious fountain of happiness to cover the world! Which is something Haruhi doesn't approve of, hehe. She'd prefer the fountain to be smaller and more contained. But that's her, and that's why I love her. Oh, she was so nervous today. At least she let me go in with her though. Isn't that wonderful, Maman? _

_Oh, I keep going off track! But I can't help it! I'm just so happy! We're having a baby! We're having a baby! It will be adorable and dark-haired like its beautiful mother, I know it! Of course, I wouldn't mind for it to have my characteristics. Could you imagine if it had both? No one could resist our child then! No one! _

_But I must cut this letter short. Haruhi is starting to get into the mood swing part of her pregnancy, Maman. Do you think you could write back rather hastily? I haven't the slightest idea on what to do with a temperamental pregnant woman and I'm rather frightened. She's getting cravings too. I'm worried she'll eat me before this is all over! _

_That or kill me. _

_Please write back, Maman. I'm very scared and am missing you more than ever. _

_Love always from your dearest son,_

_Tamaki _

_P.S. Oh I almost forgot again! Nous allons avoir un petite fille! Je suis tellement excité, Maman!_

* * *

Tamaki looked so overjoyed to be here…. I was very happy for him.

But to say I wasn't happy for myself was a lie..

I have to admit, I felt a slight thrill at seeing the baby on the monitor for the first time, even if it did look like a squirrel to me. Or some animal other than a human.

But I'm actually starting to like the child, I believe.

* * *

_Dear Dad, _

_We got to know the baby's sex today. I was a little hesitant at first, but Tamaki talked me into it. It would be better to know than to not to know, right? Well, I have to say that I was really excited when we found out, Dad. Really, really excited. I won't describe every little detail for you, because honestly it all happened so quickly and perfectly that I forgot a lot of it! _

_The gel was cold. It made me squirm awkwardly. And seeing the inside of my body was just plain _weird._ You would have been overjoyed of course. I know you would have been. And I'm sorry I'm in America having this baby instead of over there, but…I'd rather have it here, Dad. Privately. Quietly. No one but me and Tamaki really._

_Anyway, we saw the baby, and the doctor pointed at it and told us what it was. I almost died in shock. Leave it to me to have a baby that I will argue with until the day I die! Wow, this is going to be rough. I'm starting to crave things and I'm getting mad easily. Tamaki's terrified. He says that I'm acting like you, can you believe it? _

_Well, I got to go. We're just planning on relaxing tonight. I love you so much, Dad. Thank you for understanding. _

_Love, _

_Haruhi_

_P.S. I know my message on the baby's sex is cryptic, but you'll figure it out, right? It just feels too weird writing it outright! _

* * *

*Tamaki's Point of View*

The baby….. She was going to be so beautiful.

I almost couldn't wait.

Of course, I also couldn't wait for Haruhi to stop craving instant chicken ramen. It was starting to get pretty frightening…..

Then there was the mood swings….. One minute, we'd be happily having a conversation, and the next…. Here comes a lamp flying at my head!

I can't even begin to understand it.

But at least she's happy.

* * *

*Haruhi's Point of View*

Tamaki's right.

I am happy. For the most part. For now.

One thing I hate though… My breasts have almost doubled in size.

I don't appreciate it. How can other women move around with these?

* * *

**December **

"Hey Mori, hurry up with those, would ya?"

I nod, arms straining slightly as I pick up several large steel poles. It's very strenuous, but rewarding. I'm gaining my muscle mass back, slowly but steadily. Soon I'll be able to compete again. I'll be able to make my own money for once in my life. And so, with that goal set firmly in my head, here I am.

Working on constructing a brand new fighting dojo, generously being funded by the Haninozuka family.

"Kisuke." I hand the heavy cargo to my new friend, who regards me with disdain and worry. "You're not eating again are ya, Morinozuka?" Did he mention that he just might be able to read minds? It seems highly plausible. I keep my head down, wordlessly offering him the poles, "Our job, Kisuke."

He clucks his tongue disapprovingly, grabbing the equipment so easily. I envy him. "Our job, bullshit, when ya friend's not eating and worrying about some broad…" he mutters, handing the poles to another man above us. I say nothing. This job has helped harness my anger, turning it into something productive. I feel an overwhelming sense of rage nearly daily. Kisuke doesn't mind.

The work whistle sounds and I look up quietly.

"Hell yeah! Finally!" Kisuke leaps off the platform, landing with a solid thump on the ground next to me. "C'mon Morinozuka. Let's put a few drinks in ya." I want to say no, but I don't. Drinks seems like a good idea right now and besides, Kisuke has the bigger advantage. For now, anyway.

Hours later I stumble home, Kisuke's shoulders under one of my arms as I can barely stand upright. "Mori, ya bastard…." He says softly. "One of these days ya gonna kill yaself." I can barely raise my head to look at him. Kill myself…. I'm too cowardly to do such a thing.

I have my own apartment now, a cheap little thing I share with most of Tokyo. I moved there a month after I heard about Haruhi's pregnancy. I needed to leave. Mitsukuni had conceded to the plan. He hadn't been too joyous, though.

Kisuke dumped me rather unceremoniously on my bed. "Ya dumb bastard." He haphazardly threw a blanket over me. "Kisuke…" I called weakly as he raided my fridge for what little food I could purchase. He peeked out at me. "What?" I raised a hand, feeling like a complete and total jackass. What a drunkard. What a poor, broke drunkard.

"Thanks."

He flapped a hand unconcernedly in my direction. "Yeah yeah whatever, ya big lug. Go to sleep already." He flopped down on a battered, old recliner next to me. "Good night, Kisuke." He hit me on the head.

"Didn't I tell ya to get ya ass to sleep?"

* * *

_Dear Takashi, _

_The baby is a girl, or so I'm told. So far Yori is proving to be quite a reliable girl. She doesn't say much, but she's trusted. She's a lot like you. _

_She's fine by the way. Yori says that she throws things at Tamaki whenever the opportunity presents itself. Guess she's having cravings now. And mood swings to rival Reiko's. _

_Renge finally had her own baby, a boy. His hair was black at first, so Umehito and she were concerned at first, but he's fine now. It was the aftermath of one of Reiko's spells, apparently. His name is Kurai. _

_But how are you, Takashi? You didn't respond to my last letter, so I'm kinda worried about you. I know you said not to come find you, but I will if you don't reply back soon, cousin. _

_Love,_

_Mitsukuni_

* * *

**January **

"It's you fault!" A lamp was thrown.

"You did this to me, you bastard!" Now a picture. A quite large one at that.

"Haruhi, calm down." Tamaki raised his hands in surrender. His tone was low, his face neutral. "It's alright, everything's fine, you're just…overreacting." She glared at him. "Overreacting?" And at once Tamaki knew that he had said the wrong thing. "Shit." He murmured softly.

"Oh, so I'm overreacting now, am I?" She pointed vigorously to herself. "Do _you_ want to carry around a baby for nine months? Do _you_ want your breasts to swell to unnatural proportions? Do you?" Tamaki ran a hand over his face. "I'm going to leave if you don't calm down." Her eyes began to glisten wetly. "Oh sure, just leave when the going gets tough! Fine then. Go."

And so he left, shutting the door with a dignified grace behind him.

Haruhi slid down the wall, hands pressed to her face as more sobs escaped her lips.

* * *

*Haruhi's Point of View*

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Dammit, I'm so stupid. I _was _overreacting. Over what? I looked up. I couldn't even remember. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Why was it that I was determined to ruin things now? Things had been going so well… And now this. I couldn't blame on the hormones, I was a placid person. Just shame, I guess. Shame and fear. I loved this baby, loved her dearly, but I didn't want to have her.

I pick myself up, using the wall for support. I'm getting so big around now. My equilibrium is off balance. I look at my protruding belly and can't see my feet. I laugh. "Well what's-your-name, you've made me fat." The baby doesn't respond, no kick or anything. Not yet anyway. That part's to come later.

I lay down on our bed, sleep washing over me as I given in to my recent exhaustion. Being pregnant is a real bitch, you know.

I'll call Tamaki later. Apologize… I feel really….really bad…

* * *

*At a bar in Los Angeles, California*

"Pick your poison, stranger."

"Jack, please."

"Just jack?" The bartender looks surprised. I fix him with my coldest stare. "Yes, just jack, could you kindly hurry along?" His look of incredulity turns into that of great insult and he turns away.

I run a hand through my hair. Dammit, I'm tired. This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We never fight. I debate about calling her. For five minutes, I stare idly at my phone, trying to think of what to say.

"Hey, stranger, you need somethin'?" I look at him. He slides me my drink and puts an elbow on the bar. Typically nosy Americans. I almost say so, but bite my tongue as I drink. "From the looks of you, I'm guessin' you got yourself some lady troubles." I don't respond. "It's alright, you know. I'm just here to listen if you want."

He extends his rather delicate hand across the bar. I am astounded. I hadn't really looked properly at this man before. He is so feminine like! I look around. There are men everywhere! I look up at the sign.

A gay bar. I have wandered into a gay bar. I should walk away out of sheer mortification now.

The bartender chuckles at my expression. "From the looks of it, I'm guessin' you walked into the wrong place, stranger." I can only nod, dumbstruck.

"Oh well, it's alright though. I'll protect you from the shifty lookin' types around here." He winks at me, and I blush. He laughs again. "Come on now, no need to be touchy. _I'm _not one of the shifty types." His hand is still hanging in mid-air.

"I'm Alex, by the way."

I hesitantly reach across the bar and shake his hand.

"I'm Tamaki."

He smiles. "Well Tamaki, what's on your mind?" And quietly, I begin to tell him through several rounds of drinks.

* * *

**February**

"Tamaki, come quick!"

I run over to the couch she is sitting on. 'Haruhi, what is it? What's wrong?" My hands flit all over her body, touching, skimming, making sure she's not hurt. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She's crying, though. I place my hands on either side of her face. "But Haruhi…Darling, I don't know if you realize this, but you're crying." She laughs at that, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"You big idiot, just stick your head against my stomach!"

I do as she asks, cautiously. I am still a little overcautious about her current condition.

We sat there awkwardly for a moment or so.

"Um, Haruhi darling, I don't mean to be a jerk, but what am I waiting f-"

She kicked me in the head.

Wait.

_No. _

The _baby _kicked me in the head.

_The baby kicked me. _

"Haruhi, the baby kicked me! She kicked me, oh my God, can you believe it, it's just so wonderful, I can't even-" Haruhi cut me off, laughing. "I know, imagine how it feels_ inside_ me!" She began to laugh hysterically, the semi-eerie sound resonating off the low walls. We went on like that for about five minutes. Gradually, her laughs started to dim.

And to my shock, they began to turn into sobs.

* * *

*Haruhi's Point of View*

The baby kicked me. She kicked. It was the most wonderful thing in the world I had ever experienced. But then… why did it feel like a part of me had just died inside? That everything was all of a sudden so wrong and it was making me sick.

In fact, I was sick. I ran into the bathroom and let go of whatever previous food I had consumed. "Haruhi…" Tamaki sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Darling, what am I going to do with you?"

I kept my head down, silent. "God, I don't know how to help you, one minute you're happy and the next you're sobbing!" Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him grip his hair in his hands. "You're even making me go crazy right along with you, and I don't know if it's because of the hormones or if it's because all of this is wrong."

I raised my head to look at him, weakly. Jesus, I was exhausted. But did he really think that this was wrong? It wasn't just me anymore? I rinsed my mouth out quietly, Tamaki silently kneeling on the floor behind me. "C'mon. Get up." I pulled his hand, bringing him to his feet.

His head was down.

"Haruhi, you don't love me, do you?"

I shot back, "Of course I do."

He raised his head to look into my eyes, and those violet eyes were so sad, so resigned, that in that instant I felt so ashamed for not loving him back.

In an instant though, his mouth tilted into a goofy smile, painted on by him in an effort to mask his pain. "Alright!" He hugged me tightly. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go watch a movie!"

He dragged me off to the living room.

This was all so crazy.

How old was I again?

* * *

**March **

I woke up to a quiet house. Due to last night's drinking, the shades were drawn and my head throbbed. "Kisuke, you bastard." I had promised myself not to drink last night. But….he had convinced me. Yet again. Currently, he was snoring on the floor, missing his pants. I scratched my head sleepily. I had no idea where his pants had gone. Nor mine. I grimaced, looking down. At least I had ended up in my own bed this time. I nearly rolled over to go back to sleep.

I shot up with a start. I had one of my first tournaments today! I looked at the clock and swore. "Late, late, I'm running late!" I grabbed the nearest pants next to me, and they ripped in my haste to get them on. I must learn to be gentle again. My strength is completely back.

The loud noise woke up Kisuke. Blearily, he muttered, "What?" before I ran by and kicked him in the head. "We're late! I'm never drinking again after this, you bastard!" He shot up almost immediately.

"What the hell was that for, ya big brute? I never made ya drink! Ya the one who got a letter that night and dragged _me_ to the bar, dumbass!" I stopped. Was I really? I couldn't remember. "Whatever. We have to go _now_." I said urgently. "Bullshit whatever." He muttered behind me. "It's that broad again, innit?"

I stopped for about a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's that broad again."

He walked up behind me. I felt a huge, strong hand clop down on my shoulder.

"Ya need to get her back or ya need to forget about her, Morinozuka."

"It's kind of hard to do that when she's married and pregnant, Kisuke."

He laughed as we walked out the door.

Somewhere against my will, a small bud of hope began to bloom in my chest.

* * *

**April **

Just another month. There was only one left to go now.

I wonder how Takashi's doing.

Is he thinking of me at all? Probably not. I shouldn't be thinking of him either.

* * *

*Tamaki's Point of View*

On more month! Only one more month and then we'll get to hold our glorious baby girl!

I should call Alex and tell him, oh I'm so excited!

I'm helping Haruhi as much as I can, she's getting so big and round, like Buddha!

Oh, this is all so wonderful!

* * *

*Takashi's Point of View*

Mitsukuni called today. He told me that Haruhi is due in a month. I'm happy for her. But….

With every day, it feels as if my heart is breaking a little more.

I'm actually drinking now. I'm winning my fights. Kisuke's worried about me, as usual. But now it seems as if his worry has only intensified.

He shouldn't worry. I'm perfectly fine, I'm just…..shattered.

I miss her, God, I miss her so much.

But what can I possibly do about it?

* * *

**May **

"Son of a-"

Haruhi sat up with a gasp. Tamaki barely stirred. "Really? Of all times?" she asked of her stomach in slight irritation. A throbbing contraction answered her. "Damn!" she swore. The woman's gaze brushed over the slight, sleeping form of her spouse. With a sigh, she swung her legs out of bed and rose. _'Can't be helped.' _She thought with a sort of compassion. _'He hasn't slept this good in months.' _And indeed, he hadn't. There were dark circles adorning Tamaki's eyes and a rather brittle quality to his body. His worry over her and the baby had been increasing these past couple months.

Haruhi bent to retrieve her overnight bag before slipping on her shoes. The contractions came again, and she gasped, remaining in her position for a few moments before recovering. "I hate this." She whispered quietly to herself. The pale blue numbers on the clock told her that it was 1:02 A.M. So tired… Wearily, she ran a hand over her face.

Takashi's face came into her mind all of a sudden, uninvited and unwittingly.

"_You're having your little girl now, love?" _

_He smiled. _

"_I'm happy for you…" _

Yes. That was exactly what he would've said.

She began to cry. "I need you, Takashi." Her heart was finally breaking again, after all this time. This hurt more than the years, knowing he was out and not missing her. Not knowing how much she was missing him, even if she didn't show it. "I need you." The contractions caused an odd hiccup to her words. She was so lost, now. Now it was all dawning on her. It was over.

No one could fix her. Or him. Or him. They were unfixable, broken, shattered beyond repair. Something had to give, and it had. Yet… it wasn't what she wanted. It was what others had wanted, what was expected of her.

When had she become so dependent, so spineless? What had happened to the strong, brave, clever girl that had been Haruhi Fujioka?

She looked over at her husband. Her eyes hardened into preserving dark amber. Now, she would start again. She wanted to be her again. For now, she would ignore the fact that she wanted to see silver instead of violet, black instead of blonde.

"Tamaki." She roughly shook his arm. "Get up, please. I'm in labor." She rose, barely hearing his mumbled, incoherent "What?". Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she put one hand protectively over her belly.

'_Well No-Name, here we go.' _

A stabbing pain deep in her abdomen answered her as if saying, _'Yes. Here goes.'_

* * *

*In Tokyo, Japan*

"Hello? Hello, ya big bastard? Wake up, will ya? Now's not the time for a big hangover….Hey!" He angrily shoved hard at his friend's shoulder. "It's six in the evenin, who the hell drinks and sleeps at that hour, ya bastard, get ya ass up!" Takashi twitched, one bleak silver eye glaring at him from under the pillow. "Get. Away. Kisuke."

"There's a blonde midge here askin' for ya, asshole. Get up and face the night." Takashi raised his head indifferently, looking at his cousin. "Mitsukuni?" Kisuke hauled him up by his collar. "Dumbass." With that, he flopped down in his old, beaten chair.

There was a look of pity mingled with disgust on Mitsukuni's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked slowly, disdain evident in his tone. Takashi looked at his feet, fighting his headache and anger slowly coming on in waves. "This is pathetic. You are a Morinozuka. Why are you simply wasting your life away?" He felt a stab of resentment at that.

"You don't understand-"

His cousin held up a hand. There was a barely contained ferocity in his words. "Bullshit. You are a coward, Takashi Morinozuka." Takashi made a disparaging noise in his throat, heading for the kitchen sink. It was old and rusty, like his heart. And yet, it still produced pure water. Suddenly, he was mad at the sink. He threw water on his face. Everything became slightly clearer.

"Don't you get it? You're sitting here crying over this breakup like a little girl, but you're not _doing_ anything about it. Not. A. Thing." Mitsukuni was furious. Had he no shame, no dignity?

Was he really going to sit by as the supposed love of his life was forever taken from him? "You must not have loved her all that much; otherwise you would be fighting for her."

"How can you say that?" Takashi shot back quickly, "I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone. She was the _world_ to me. How would you feel if Reiko was in her position, if you could nothing to stop this madness as your love was impregnated by another man?"

His cousin glared at the taller man. "I would take her away. Far away from all this, until things died down. But I would not leave her. I couldn't do that."

At this, Takashi was silent.

"Think, will you? Think long and hard about what you want to do. I love Haru-chan with all of my heart and I want to see her happy. She deserves it. You and Tamaki owe her that much, don't you think?"

Mitsukuni tacked on as an afterthought: "She's having her baby. Now. She just called me about five minutes ago."

Takashi just stared. Stared into those golden-brown eyes until they were all he could see. And at last, he moved.

"You're right, Mitsukuni. I am a coward."

And with that, he left his apartment, not sure of where he was going.

* * *

*Two hours later*

"This hurts."

Tamaki smiled at his wife. Leave it to her to be so calm and blunt about childbirth. "I don't like this. Doctor, is this almost over?" she inquired politely as he told her to push. Needless to say, the man was quite unnerved. "Miss Suoh?" the man asked, brows furrowing in confusion, "You're not in any pain?" Haruhi blinked slowly, as if taking her time to process the question. "Hm." She looked thoughtfully at her husband. He looked relieved yet exhausted. "No not really. Should I be?"

The doctor sweatdropped in fright and without an answer returned to his work.

"She should be out soon, Miss Suoh."

Haruhi sighed, looking out the window. "Alright then."

* * *

*Unknown location, 11:08 P.M Tokyo time, 6:08 A.M Los Angeles time*

"Coffee, sir?"

Coffee? When had he last drunk coffee? He couldn't recall. And so, with a little start of surprise, he thanked her. He had been looking out the window for some insurmountable period of time now, and the stewardess was quite unnerved. As she poured him his drink, she asked conversationally, "You alright, sir?"

Once again, he jumped as if startled. He seemed deep in thought, and she'd hate to be the one to bring him out of it, but… He looked pale and rather drawn out. There were dark circles under his eyes and she idly wondered when the man had last slept. "Hm?" She waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. "Ah. I'm fine, thank you." She dropped her eyes to her work. A lie. Typical of those who didn't want people snooping about in their business.

"Alright then. I do apologize, sir, but you seem rather haggard." He looked at her with calculating eyes as she busied herself. "I'm fine." He reiterated, focusing his attention towards the window again. The stewardess wondered what he hoped to see out there so high up in the air. Yet she knew better than to ask. "Well beggin' your pardon, sir. It wasn't my place." And with that, she moved to walk away.

His hand sought her wrist and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Miss, how much longer will we be?" She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down as every hair on her arm stood up. She hadn't the slightest idea why, but she was afraid of this man. He seemed upset, delicately balanced on the edge of losing his mind. The stewardess looked him in the eyes despite her frightened look. His eyes seemed to sadden at her evident fear. "A-About four more hours, s-sir."

He released her and she fought the urge to back away. "

"Thank you." He diverted his gaze to the window. "I apologize for scaring you." The man tacked on as an afterthought. The stewardess let out a sigh of relief. "It's alright, sir. I'm fine." She moved to make her way towards the front of the plan again.

"One last thing, miss." And she turned. He seemed quiet and resigned. How many faces could one man have?, she wondered. "Yes sir?" she politely inquired.

"What's your name?"

"Maylene, sir."

He smiled at her and she was taken aback. He had a nice smile when he showed it. "Thank you for caring, Maylene." She clumsily bowed and left, saying nothing in return.

"Four more hours." The man whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

*Four hours later*

"Doctor, why is this taking so long?" Tamaki asked, gripping his wife's hand in concern. She was beginning to show minor signs of pain and fatigue. Sweat shone on her forehead in bright beads, illuminated by the fluorescent lights above her. The doctor looked at the couple with concern showing in every aspect of his face. "Your wife is rather inadequate for childbirth, Master Suoh." Tamaki stood from his chair and towered over the man. His eyes were cold. "Inadequate? What do you mean?" The doctor, however, remained kneeling and this only seemed to anger Tamaki further.

"Her hips, sir." He said in a tiny voice, shrinking in on himself. "Her hips are not big enough and thus the birthing process would be difficult and even potentially dangerous." Haruhi tilted her head up to look at her husband. "Sit down and leave him alone." She ordered in what strength she had left. "I'll be perfectly alright." Tamaki reluctantly did as requested of him, glaring daggers at the doctor. "Why weren't we told of this before?" he barked.

"I was under the impression that you knew." The doctor said feebly. Haruhi looked at the man. "Are we nearly through?" she asked in a patient yet tired tone. The man seemed grateful at her patience. "Yes, Miss Suoh. One last push or two, and we should be done." Haruhi nodded, looking at her husband's worried face. "I'm alright, you big idiot." She said jokingly. Tamaki smiled, saying nothing but squeezing her hand.

A baby cried and Haruhi nearly collapsed in relief.

* * *

*Los Angeles Hospital, 10:11 A.M.*

"Excuse me?" The nurse looked up. And stared. "Yes?" she said, self-consciously patting her hair. "Haruhi Suoh." She smiled and giggled. "Oh yes, she's just had her baby girl! Beautiful little thing, I've heard." She pointed a long, manicured finger down the hall. "Last room on your right; be careful not to be too loud."

"I will."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure you're not family, but I'll make an exception."

A smile was exchanged between the two, one yearning and one rather tentative and nervous. "Thank you."

As the footsteps died away, the nurse let a dreamy sigh escape her lips. "If I was a few years younger…." She returned to her work as her mind ran rampant.

A sudden, loud exclamation made her look up again.

Two men were arguing. One was standing quietly, allowing himself to be berated as the shorter one let loose a long torrent of words. As he finished his speech, the tall man said but one sentence and all of the fight went out of the angry one. He simply turned away and walked off. The last thing the nurse saw of the man was his back retreating into the stairwell.

"Oh goodness." She turned to her computer, dismissing the whole affair from her mind as it was none of her concern anyway.

* * *

He knocked on the door quietly, fingers barely brushing the wood as to not startle her. A voice soaked in fatigue and happiness answered him with a weary, "Come in." He did so. Haruhi looked up in slight irritation, voice a hushed whisper as she threatened, "You had better be quiet or else-" Her heart beat picked up as whatever words she had planned to use died in her throat. "Hey." Takashi said quietly, awkwardly, hand raised in a solitary greeting.

Haruhi said nothing. She simply turned her head away and looked at her baby. Her eyes didn't fill with tears, and for that, she was proud. For now, all she would focus on was her daughter, her tiny little daughter who slept cuddled against her breast as she breathed her first breaths in this strange new world. She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was what released Haruhi from her failing, lost marriage.

Her name was Katsumi and her hair was the color of the gentle, elegant darkness that wrapped its' loving hand around the silver moon.

"I missed you." Takashi whispered. The sound echoed across the tiny room and Katsumi stirred. Sleepy, headstrong brown eyes looked up in wonder into a face somewhat like their own. Haruhi smiled at her. "I missed you too. So much." She tore her gaze away from her baby's face with some difficulty to look upon the man she loved so dearly. "You came all the way here for me?" She asked, trying but not succeeding in keeping the pleasure out of her voice.

He walked over to her bedside, not afraid anymore of what had happened or what might happen. He just knew that he wanted to see that child wrapped so lovingly, so concealing in that pink blanket, just to see what she looked like. "Always." Takashi whispered in her ear, and she smiled softly to herself. "May I see her? Please?" he asked, sitting next to her in a chair that was once occupied by a smaller, more elegant man. But he didn't pay the slightest amount of attention. He let his gaze sweep over the simple gold band left on the nightstand. He didn't care anymore. It was finally all over. The worst, at least.

Haruhi sat up, moving her body over to leave a rather large space next to her. "Up. Now." She ordered, smiling. It was just too easy to love him. To love him so much, with her entire heart when she had never loved anyone this much before. And now she had another to love just as much. For a baby, Katsumi was very quiet, very reserved. She was like her father. Katsumi watched the whole scene unfold with bright, assessing eyes. How was she to know how much her parents had went through to bring them all to this point?

Takashi sat down next to her, pulling both girls to him in a gentle yet resolute embrace. "I love you, Haruhi. And this time, nothing will separate us again. Not now, not ever." He kissed her softly, hand reverently cupping her face. They stayed that way for a moment. Takashi then focused his silver eyes upon the baby. Katsumi looked back in all her tiny, blanketed glory. Her brown eyes were beautiful. Her black hair was so fine and so little. "She-" Takashi could barely choke out the words. "She's mine, isn't she?"

One might walk in the room at this moment and gaze upon the tender scene with that of awe and wonder. They might feel as if they were intruding on something sacred, something so much more than the birth of a child. As to not ruin this one wondrous moment when no two souls were ever so close before, one would quietly walk away and privately decide to come back at a later date. And this is what Ryouji Fujioka did; retreating to his hotel he had been staying in for three months now as to watch over his little girl.

"Of course she's yours." Haruhi looked incredulously at Takashi. "And you shouldn't have doubted that for one minute, Takashi." His hands lay awkwardly around her, not really knowing what to do with themselves. "May I…..hold her?" Takashi asked, blushing steadily with embarrassment as his lover laughed. "Here."

And as he took that little girl into his arms, Takashi felt as if a bond was now forged that could never be taken away. As he stared into those deep brown eyes so very similar to the ones of the woman he loved, he couldn't speak. No words came to mind, nothing coherent, nothing could be expressed vocally from Takashi Morinozuka. He was speechless, and the only thing that was letting him know that he still lived was an overwhelming, overbearing, completely awe-inspiring feeling of…..

Love.

"Haruhi, I….." She took one look at him and saw it all reflected there. _'She's got him. No girl will ever be more loved.' _Haruhi smiled and said reverently, softly but strongly, "I know exactly how you feel." Takashi could only numbly nod as his tiny, fragile, oh so fragile daughter looked up at him, barely blinking. She stirred, breaking the spell cast over the little family as the barest hint of a smile skimmed her face.

It was then that Takashi let himself cry, cry those happy tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he had laid eyes on Haruhi in this room. They were only four and they were very brief, but they summed up everything that had happened until this point and just how far he and Haruhi had come to get here.

"Haruhi Fujioka, there is no one in this world that I will ever love more than I love you. And I want you….." He leaned in, kissing her mouth just as softly if not more so than before. "To marry me." Haruhi couldn't help but make a snide little remark as she kissed him back.

"Well, I'm not into polygamy but as soon as the divorce papers go through, sure."

And it was at that given moment, as if she had been waiting for that important milestone to be reached, that Katsumi began to cry.

* * *

Well… That chapter just cured me of any and all depression. I am in love with all of my characters in this story and am sad that it will end soon, but I will never stop writing.

What did you all think of this chapter? I rather enjoyed writing it, and I hop that you enjoyed reading it.

Prepare yourselves for the end everyone, for soon it is coming.

Love,

Bailey Danielle


End file.
